Verändere die Zukunft
by Black Firedragon Drake
Summary: War Kagomes Mission in der Vergangenheit noch nicht zu Ende? Was braucht man um eine ganze Rasse von der Erde zu löschen, die der unseren weit überlegen ist? Warum gibt es in Kagomes Zeit keine Dämonen mehr? Ändert sie mit ihrem Eingreifen vielleicht die Zukunft oder geschieht genau dass, was geschehen soll?
1. Drei Jahre - Inuyasha

ooookay... Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass ich noch mal in diese Anime übergehen werden aber nach dem Ende von Kanketsu Hen... ich bitte euch, ne FF war echt nötig. Irgendwie kam mir dann die Frage auf warum nicht mal Sesshoumaru bis in die Neuzeit überlebt hat. Er war ja erst ... 300 jahre alt und sein Vater über tausend. Was sind da denn 500 lläppische Jahre? Dennoch haben wir kaum einen Dämonen in der NEuzeit gehabt.  
Mit dieser Geschichte werde ich versuchen viele in anderen FF angeschriebene Aspekte weiter zu erforschen und auszubauen. Auch werde ich mir Mühe geben den eigentlichen Aspekt der Vergangenheit besser da zustellen. Im Anime sowie im Manga würde viele Aspekte gar nicht angesprochen.

Aber gut. Zum Kapitel... die ersten beiden Kapitel habe ich mir ode rweniger benutzt um mich ein wenig in die Charaktere einzufinden und es gibt einige Stellen die aus dem Anime (!) entnommen worden sind. Das erste Kapitel ist aus Inuyashas sich und seinen drei Jahren, das zweite aus Kagomes.  
Das dritte wird die Endsequenzen beinhalten, allerdings auch schon den eigentlichen Lpott der Geschichte weise.  
Wie jeder autor freue ich mich über Kommis und ich denke, auch wenn es mir bisher recht leichgefallen ist, dass jedes Kommentar dazu beiträgt weiterzuschreiben.

Dazu brauche ich DRINGEND EINEN BETA LESER mit ZEIT und GEDULD. Bei Intersesse bitte bescheit geben.  
Ich kann nicht genau sagen wie lange die Geschichte wird, denke aber sie wird (wie fast immer) die 100,000 Wort grenze überschreiten und gut und gerne 25 kapitel haben.

Gut ich denke ich hab (falls es wirklich jemand gelesen hat) euch genug gelangweilt. Viel Spaß bei der Geschichte.

* * *

**Ändere die Zukunft**

**Kapitel 1**

**Drei Jahre –Inuyasha**

Eine Lichtsäule schoss aus dem Boden hervor wo vor drei Tagen der Knochenfressende Brunnen verschwinden war.

„Sango, Vorsicht!", rief Miroku besorgt und stellte sich schützend vor seine Verlobte. Doch ließ das Licht nach und der Brunnen erschien wieder, so als wäre er nie fortgewesen. Mit einem Satz sprang Inuyasha aus ihm heraus.

Sein Gesicht sah… Miroku war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte den Halbdämonen selten so ruhig und verstehend gesehen.

„Kagome ist in Sicherheit.", war alles was er sagte bevor er in Richtung Dorf ging. Seinen Freunden blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen.

„Nun erzähl doch mal Inuyasha, was genau ist denn geschehen als du und Kagome in die andere Dimension gegangen seid?", fragte Miroku mit ruhiger Stimme. Sein Arm lag um Sangos Schulter, die Kirara auf dem Schoß hatte. Kaede war gerade dabei ihnen Eintopf einzuschenken, während Shippo und Kohaku dabei waren mehr Holz für das Feuer hereinzubringen.

Inuyasha seufzte tonlos und schaute seine Freunde, sein Rudel an. Ihm war nicht wirklich danach darüber zu sprechen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre würde er jetzt auf dem heiligen Baum sitzen und den Brunnen bewachen.

„Kagome wurde von dem Juwel hineingesogen, ich habe sie gerettet, sie wünschte sich dass das Juwel für immer verschwinden möge, dann ist sie in ihre Zeit zurückgekehrt und ich in meine.", erwiderte er, kürzte dabei so viel ab wie er konnte. Er wollte wirklich nicht darüber sprechen.

„Das war also der Wunsch.", sprach Kaede auf, als sie dem Halbdämonen seine Schüssel reichte. „Kikyo hatte damals erwähnt dass ein uneigennütziger Wunsch von jemandem mit einem reinen Herzen, das Juwel läutern und es daraufhin verschwinden würde."

„Keh.", fauchte Inuyasha zurück. _Uneigennützig mein Arsch…._

„Kagome ist also wieder in ihre Zeit zurückgekehrt.", flüsterte Sange, die gedankenverloren Kirara streichelte. „Wir hatten nicht mal die Möglichkeit uns zu verabschieden." Ungewollte stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und Inuyasha beobachtete mit einer Spur von Eifersucht wie Miroku sie enger an sich zog.

„Hör auf zu flennen. Ist ja nicht so als hätte sie nicht die Wahl gehabt. Dieses dumme Weib.", knurrte Inuyasha aufgebracht. Miroku schaute ihn verwundert an und schon im selben Augenblick tat es dem Halbdämonen Leid.

„Inuyasha, ihr wart drei Tage in dieser Dimension. Ich weiß nicht genau was dort mit euch beiden geschehen ist, aber ich bin mir sicher dass Kagome-sama, hätte sie wirklich eine Wahl gehabt, sich von uns verabschiedet hat."  
„Inuyasha, du gemeiner Kerl! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", fauchte Shippo wütend und sprang auf. „Du weißt ganz genau das Kagome…" er kam nicht dazu zu Ende zu reden.

„Halt die Klappe du Wicht!", knurrte er den Fuchsdämonen wütend an, welcher sofort zurückwich und seinen Kopf hob um seine Kehle zu zeigen. Dieses Zeichen der Unterwerfung besänftigte Inuyasha allerdings auch nicht sehr. Wütend stellte er seine Schüssel, welche er nicht einmal angeschaut hatte ab, stand auf und verließ die Hütte.

„Inuyasha!", fuhr Sango bei diesem Ausbruch auf, aber Inuyasha war schon längst aus der Hütte verschwunden. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen um ihm nachzugehen, als Kaede, welche gerade neues Holz aufs Feuer legte, sie inne halten ließ.

„Lasst ihn eine Weile alleine. Ich denke für Inuyasha ist dies um einiges Schwieriger als ihr es euch vorstellen könnte."

„Das denke ich auch. Erst dachte er, dass er Kagome nicht wiederfinden würde, konnte ihr dann aber in die andere Dimension folgen nur um sie zu finden und dann wieder zu verlieren.", gab ihr Miroku recht. Er griff sanft nach Sange die sich wieder zu ihm setzte und traurig seufzte. „Wir kennen Inuyasha doch lange genug um zu wissen, dass er ungern andere Gefühle zeigt als Wut und Ärger. Und wenn ich sein Verhalten richtig deute dann ist er mehr betroffen als wir alle zusammen. Schließlich ahnten wir schon eine ganze Weile dass Kagome, sobald das Juwel nicht mehr ist, auch verschwinden würde. Ich denke lediglich er hatte dies immer versucht zu verdrängen."

„Aber…", fing Shippo trotzig an. „Warum sagt er dann so etwas? Er vermisst sie doch sicherlich auch!"

„Natürlich Shippo." Kaede streichelte dem Jungen kurz durch das rote Haar. „Aber auch du solltest langsam wissen dass Inuyasha so reagiert…weil er nun mal Inuyasha ist."

„Blödes Weib.", knurrte Inuyasha aufgebracht. Er saß auf dem heiligen Baum, Tessaiga über der Schulter und stierte wütend auf den Knochenfressenden Brunnen. „Wer braucht dich schon."

_Ich ganz sicher nicht. Soll sie doch in ihrer Zeit bleiben… Da ist sie wenigstens sicher und ich muss nicht immer zur Stelle sein um sie zu retten._

Doch sein Blick wich nicht von Brunnen und würde es auch die ganze Nacht nicht tun.

„Wo ist Inuyasha? Ist er schon wieder weg? Es gibt gleich Essen.", fragte Sango Miroku welcher dabei war einige Bretter zu schneiden.

Sie hatten mit den Arbeiten an ihrem Haus begonnen.

Miroku hatte sich strickt geweigert sie zu heiraten bevor er es nicht zu Stande brachte ihr zumindest ein Haus zu bieten. Auf Sangos Idee in ihr altes Dorf zurückzukehren hatte er nur mit der Stirn gerunzelt. Seine Einzige verbale Antwort war „Inuyasha" gewesen.

Und schon im selben Moment hatte ihre Idee Leid Sango getan. Sie konnten ihn nicht auch noch verlassen.

„Kohaku, kannst du hier mal weitermachen?", rief Miroku dem Braunhaarigen zu. „Ich muss mal kurz wohin."

„Klar, kein Problem."

Miroku war nur froh, dass Kohaku und Shippo ihnen bei den Bauarbeiten halfen. Er hatte zwar ein wenig Geld bei ihren Reisen zur Seite legen können um Arbeiter anzuheuern, allerdings waren alle Männer schwer dabei beschäftigt ihr Dorf, welches bei Narakus Angriff ziemlich mitgenommen worden war, wieder aufzubauen. Winter war zwar noch ein wenig her, aber man konnte nie ganz sicher sein wann die ersten Regenfälle kamen. Umso schneller alles wieder aufgebaut war umso sicher war es, dass Vieh, Ernte und Menschen es im Winter warm haben würden.

Miroku gab seiner Frau einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, bei welchem sie zu seiner Freude immer noch leicht rot wurde.

„Ich werde mal nach ihm schauen. Er meinte er wollte nur schnell noch einmal in den Wald etwas nachschauen."

_Verfluchter Brunnen._ Dachte Inuyasha wütend während er sich an die Brunnenwand lehnte. _Es ist ja nicht so dass ich warten würde dass sie wieder kommt. Es nervt mich nur dass dieses Mistding nicht mehr so funktioniert wie es funktionieren sollte. _

Wen versuchte er eigentlich zu belügen?

Seine Ohren zuckten und er steckte die Nase in den Wind, als er den vertrauten Geruch seines Betas Miroku wahrnahm.

Sein innerer Dämon grollte begünstigend auf.

Es war für Inuyasha schon lange nicht mehr seltsam in solchen Maßen zu denken. Irgendwann während ihrer Reise hatte sein Dämon beschlossen dass dieser Haufen aus zusammen gewürfelten Begleiten sein Rudel sein würde. Für den Halbdämon war dies am Anfang seltsam gewesen. Bis auf Kagome, dessen Geruch er von Anfang an als einen der angenehmsten Dinge empfand welche seiner Nase seit Kikyo untergekommen waren, war er nie ein Liebhaber von Menschengerüchen gewesen.

Für einen Dämon, dessen Nase so empfindlich war wie die Seine, war es häufig höchst unangenehm den Geruch von ungewaschenen Menschen wahrzunehmen. Aber mit der Zeit hatte er die Gerüche seiner Begleiter als „Rudel" wahrgenommen und sie bargen für ihn seitdem nur Wohlbefinden. Zusammengehörigkeit.

„Inuyasha.", Miroku war einer der Wenigen die in seiner Gegenwart selten Schrien oder Riefen. Dieses Verhalten der Menschen war Inuyasha schon immer unverständlich und unangenehm gewesen. Allerdings lag es wohl an der Tatsache dass nicht alle ein so feines Gehört hatten wie er und nicht daran dachten.

„Oi, Mönch.", grüßte Inuyasha.

„Ich soll von Kaede und Sango bescheit geben dass das Essen gleich fertig ist.", erwiderte der Mönch und ließ sich zu seinem Freund ins Gras sinken.

„Miroku… Glaubst du das ich sie wiedersehen werde?", fragte Inuyasha nach einer Weile und vermied es seinen Freund anzuschauen. Miroku seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Nachdem der Brunnen verschwunden war haben wir nicht mal mehr damit gerechnet dass ihr jemals wieder auftaucht. Bis wir nach drei Tagen die Lichtsäule gesehen haben und du wieder zurückgekommen bist."

„Ich habe sie retten können, aber sie hatte so große Angst.", erzählte Inuyasha leise und seine Stimme wurde tiefer. Miroku hörte aufmerksam zu, war es doch das erste Mal das sein Freund sich diesbezüglich äußerte. „Hätte ich sie nicht losgelassen, wäre sie vielleicht wieder mit mir zurückgekommen, aber ihre Familie hatte auf sie gewartet. Es gibt andere, die Kagome brauchen und lieben, nicht nur ich."

Nach nur einem Monat stand das Dorf wieder in seiner alten… nun ja, Pracht. Andächtig ging Kaede durch die vielen Hütten und erfreute sich and der kühlen Briese die die Hitze des Spätsommers kurz vertrieb. Sie machte sich dennoch immer ein wenig Sorgen um Inuyasha, welcher sich, nachdem Miroku es geschafft hatte ihn wieder zurückzubringen, mit Volleifer an den Wiederaufbauarbeiten beteiligt hatte. Er hatte härter und länger gearbeitet als man es von ihm hätte erwarten können, allerdings war sich die Priesterin sicher dass er dies nur tat um nicht über Kagome nachdenken zu müssen.  
_Es ist schon tragisch_, dachte die alte Frau bedauernd. _Erst wird im Kikyo genommen und dann verliert er Kagome._ Sie hatte ihre Schwester von Herzen geliebt und damals als kleines Mädchen regelrecht vergöttert, aber mit dem Altern begriff sie dass ihre Schwester nicht so gewesen war wie sie als Kind immer gedacht hatte.

Kikyo war, in all ihrer Freundlichkeit und Reinheit, dennoch eigennützig gewesen. Sie hatte das Juwel wegen ihrer Ehre beschützt, aber ihr Herz war nie ganz dabei gewesen. Damals hatte sie nicht genau gewusst warum. Aber die Dinge die Kaede später, nach Kikyos Wiederauferstehung, mitbekommen hatte, ließen ihre Schwester um einiges Menschlicher werden. Kikyo war eine Priesterin geworden, weil ihr Vater es so gewollte hatte, weil sie starke spirituelle Kräfte schon früh inne hatte. Nicht aber weil sie es werden wollte. Vielleicht wäre ihre Schwester glücklicher gewesen, wäre sie nicht zu einer Miko ausgebildet worden, sondern hätte das Leben einer ganz normalen Frau geführt. Hätte geheiratet und Kinder bekommen und wäre dann irgendwann gestorben.

Doch dieser Weg war ihr nicht bestimmt. Das erste Mal als sie ihre Schwester menschlicher werden sah, war als der junge Halbdämon in ihr Leben getreten war. Nie hatte ihre Schwester sich so häufig gewaschen, sogar im tiefsten Winter war sie regelmäßig zum Fluss gegangen. Auch die Bannkette die Kikyo extra für Inuyasha angefertigt hatte und die statt ihrer Kagome am Ende benutzt hatte, war ein weiteres Zeichen für den Wandel ihrer Schwester gewesen. Warum hatte sie Inuyasha, nicht wie alle anderen gleich gereinigt?

Doch obwohl Kaede sicher war das Kikyo Inuyasha wirklich geliebt hatte, zweifelte sie heute an der Reinheit dieser Liebe. Auch wenn ihre Schwester Gefühle für Inuyasha gehabt hatte, war er dennoch auch ein Mittel gewesen Kikyo von ihrer Last, dem Juwel der Vier Seelen, zu befreien. Mit dem Wunsch ein Mensch für sie zu werden; damit sie eine ganze normale Frau sein konnte. Und auch ohne das jetzige Wissen, was der richtige Wunsch gewesen war, hatte Kaede dies steht's als Falsch empfunden.

Wenn man jemanden wirklich liebte, dann akzeptierte man ihn so wie er war. Inuyasha war damals viel zu sehr von seinem Leben als Halbdämon gezeichnet gewesen und hatte sich, tief in seinem Herzen, wahrscheinlich nur nach einem Ort gesehnt wo man ihn akzeptieren würde.

Wäre die Sache mit Naraku nicht dazwischen gekommen, glaube Kaede dennoch nicht das die beiden jemals glücklich gewesen wären.

Doch das würde sie nie herausfinden. Denn Inuyasha wurde für 50 Jahre an einen Baum gebannt und ihre Schwester starb.

Erst als Kagome in ihre Zeit gekommen war, hatte Kaede deutlich den Unterschied sehen können. Noch nie war ihr ein so seltsames Mädchen untergekommen. So ohne Angst vor allem was die meisten Menschen nur beim Anblick in Panik versetzen würde. Vielleicht lag es daran dass es in ihrer Welt keine Dämonen mehr gab?

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran wie sie Inuyasha und Kagome am Anfang beobachtet hatte. Wie das Mädchen völlig natürlich und normal mit ihm gesprochen hatte uneingenommen davon dass er ein Halbdämon war.

Darum hatte es sie auch wenig verwundert als beide mit Shippo wieder zurückkamen.

Und was Kikyo damals angefangen hatte, das hatte Kagome vollendet. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Inuyashas Herz zu heilen.

Nur um ihn am Ende zu verlassen.

_Armer Junge…_

Inuyasha schaute der Zeremonie unbeteiligt zu. Er freute sich für Miroku und Sange, aber immer noch schien diese Leere in ihm zu weilen. Seine Finger begannen schon zu jucken und er hoffe dass die Zeremonie bald vorbei sein würde.

Prüfend roch er die Luft um sich herum und ihm wurde ein wenig heiß als ihm ein verführerischer, warmer Geruch in die Nase zog. _Ha, zumindest muss Mirko sich nicht mehr um Welpen sorgen machen. _Er wusste nur zu gut was der Geruch der von Sango kam bedeutete und sollte der Mönch auch nur die Hälfte von dem Wert sein was er so von sich ließ, dann war es sehr wahrscheinlich dass sie schon bald Nachwuchs bekommen würden. Er hoffe nur sie würden sich ein wenig mit dem Gerede beeilen. Er mochte den Geruch von Sake nicht sonderlich und wollte unbedingt noch einen Blick auf den Brunnen werfen.

_Für den Fall das er noch steht…_

Als er am nächsten Tag ins Dorf kam würde er von einem überglücklichen Shippo begrüß.

„Inuyasha! Endlich bist du da. Hast du wieder im Wald geschlafen? Miroku und Sango haben mich heute bei Kaede und Kohaku zurückgelassen.", beschwerte sich der Junge aufgebracht. „Und keiner der beiden wollte mir den Grund dafür sagen. Sonst habe ich doch auch immer bei ihnen geschlafen. Zumindest ist Kirara bei mir geblieben."

Inuyasha musterte den Fuchs mit entsetztem Grinsen.  
„He. Dafür bist du noch zu klein.", erwiderte er und ließ zu dass Shippo sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ während sie zusammen zu Kaedes Hütte gingen.  
Noch immer konnte er die Überreste der Feier auf dem Boden riechen.

„Zu klein? Ach soooo…", erwiderte Shippo erleichtert. „Sie haben sich gepaart. Hättest du mir auch gleich sagen können. Mama und Papa haben mich da auch nie zusehen lassen."

Inuyasha schaute den Fuchs verwundert an, schimpfte sich aber kurz darauf selbst einen Dummkopf. Natürlich musste Shippo so etwas kennen. Inuyasha ging zwar nicht davon aus, dass der Junge wirklich genau wusste was paaren war, aber in einer Dämonenfamilie wo alle Mitglieder einen guten Geruchssinn hatten, gab es wenige Geheimnisse.

Sie waren vor Kaedes Hütte angekommen.

Gähnend räkelte Inuyasha sich auf einem Baum am Waldrand. Es war eine Woche vergangen seit Miroku und Sango geheiratet hatten. Inuyasha schaute zwar hin und wieder bei ihnen vorbei, sofern er sich im Dorf aufhielt, allerdings vermied er es zu lange bei ihnen zu bleiben. Die Gerüche die von den beiden ausgingen waren nur zu deutlich und obwohl Inuyasha nicht sagen konnte das der Geruch von Erregung und Paarung schlecht wäre, so war es ihm dennoch unangenehm und… _Ich muss ja nicht unbedingt wissen __**was**__ die beiden machen wenn ich nicht da bin. Ist mir doch egal_, knurrte er innerlich. Es tat weh zu wissen dass seine Freunde endlich zueinander gefunden hatten, dass Sango bald werfen würde und der perverse Mönch endlich seinen Welpen hätte, dass sie eine verdammte Familie haben würde und er… Er würde alleine am Brunnen warten.

Er wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein scharfer, bekannter Geruch vom Wind zu ihm getrieben wurde. Prüfend schnüffelte er in der Luft und knurrte aufgebracht. Mit einem Satz sprang er hinunter.

„SESSHOUMARU!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er Tessaiga aus der Scheide, welches sich sofort zu seiner vollen Größe verwandelte. Der Bastard hatte gewollt dass Inuyasha ihn bemerkte sonst wäre er gegen den Wind bekommen. _Mistkerl, muss immer beweisen wie viel besser er ist und das in meinem __**Revier.**_ „Komm raus du Bastard!"

„Inuyasha." Sein Bruder trat selbstbewusst aus den Schatten der Bäume. „Wie ich sehe hat dich nicht einmal die Abwesenheit der Miko zur Besonnenheit gebracht."

Zähne fletschend knurrte Inuyasha seinen älteren Bruder an.

„Inuyasha!", rief Sango, schon in ihrer Kampfausrüstung, von weitem, Miroku an ihrer Seite.

Inuyashas Dämon frohlockte als beide an seiner Schulter zum Stillstand kamen. Sein Rudel war bei ihm. _Dreck auch, Rudel, ich bin kein __**Hund**_. Aber die Gedanken blieben dennoch und er wusste dass er sich früher oder später daran gewöhnen müsste.

„Wie ich sehe, haben dich diese Menschen immer noch nicht zurückgelassen.", kommentierte Sesshoumaru mit völliger Gleichgültigkeit.

Es war Inuyasha unverständlich dass sie von ein und demselben Vater gezeugt worden waren.

„Aber ich bin nicht gekommen um mit dir abzurechnen. Zumindest nicht heute. Wo ist die Miko." Inuyashas Ohren zuckten bei diesen Worten. _Miko? Er meint doch nicht…_

„Inuyasha!", mit einem Ruck drehte er sich zu dem entfernten Gekeuche um und sah wie Kaede den Hügel hoch humpelte.

„Inuyasha, steck Tessaiga weg, es scheint nicht so als wäre dein Bruder hier um zu kämpfen.", meinte Miroku und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des Halbdämons.

„Einen Dreck werde ich machen. Dass ist Sesshoumaru, dem trau ich nicht so weit wie ich spucken kann.", erwiderte Inuyasha, dabei versuchte er die Hand seines Freundes unwirsch abzuschütteln.

„Warte doch erstmal ab was er von Kaede will.", erwiderte Sango, dennoch sah Inuyasha dass sie ihre Griff um Hiraikotsu festigte. _Keh. Sie ist schon immer schlauer gewesen als Miroku._

„Haltet ein.", fuhr Kaede keuchend, die endlich bei ihnen angekommen war, dazwischen. _Hm… die alte Hexe wird auch nicht mehr jünger,_ bemerkte Inuyasha als seine Ohren leicht nach hinten gingen und er den rasselnden Atem und den schnellen Herzschlag hören konnte.

„Sesshoumaru-sama. Gut dass ihr endlich gekommen seit.", meinte die alte Miko, während sie sich zwischen den anderen und an Inuyashas Tessaiga vorbei schob und auf Sesshoumaru zu ging.

Inuyasha schaute sie, wie auch seine Freunde, mit offenem Mund an. _Sesshoumaru-__**sama**__?_

Sesshoumaru erwiderte den Blick der alten Frau starr.

„Rin.", sagte er leise und Inuyasha sah das Mädchen was seinen Bruder bisher immer begleitet hatte aus den Büschen kommen. Sie trug einen schönen, neuen, rotweißen Kimono und trat schüchtern näher. „Du wirst hier bei der Miko bleiben."

„Sesshoumaru-sama.", flüsterte das Mädchen und schaute Sesshoumaru bedrückt an.

Inuyasha traute seinen Augen kaum, als sein Bruder dem Mädchen dieselbe Hand auf die Schulter legte die ihn schon mehrere Male durch den Bauch gefahren war.

„Du wirst hier bleiben.", wiederholte sein Bruder ausdruckslos. „Und der Miko gehorchen."

„Ja.", erwiderte das Mädchen und Inuyasha konnte den salzigen Geruch von Tränen wahrnehmen, auch seinem Bruder schien dies nicht ganz entgangen zu sein, denn er schaute das Kind jetzt direkt an.

„Ich will keine Schande über dich hören wenn ich nachkommen sehe ob du meinen Anweisungen gerecht wirst." Inuyasha schnaubte irritiert aus. Glaube sein Bruder wirklich dass diese Worte das Kind beruhigen würden?

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen, leuchteten die Augen des Kindes plötzlich auf und sie lächelte Sesshoumaru an. „Ja, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin wird hierbleiben und gehorchen, bis ihr Rin abholen kommt." Rin ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen auf Kaede zu.

„Kaede-sama, danke dass ich bei euch bleiben kann." Dabei verbeugte sie sich leicht und lächelte die Miko schüchtern an.

„Na komm Kind, kein Grund so förmlich zu sein. Komm mit mir ich bring dich in meine Hütte und mach dir einen Tee." Mit diesen Worten legte sie dem Kind die Hand auf die Schulter und führte sie zurück in Richtung Dorf.

„Ha, wer hätte das gedacht.", meinte Miroku nachdenklich. „Sango, wir sollten vielleicht mitgehen und schauen was genau es damit auf sich hatte."

„Hm…", erwiderte die Dämonenjägern und ließ ihre Waffe sinken. Die ganze Situation schien nicht mehr wirklich, wenn sie es je gewesen wäre, gefährlich zu sein. „Inuyasha, kommst du?", fragte sie noch als sie schon einige Meter gegangen waren.

Inuyasha knurrte genervt und ließ Tessaiga sinken.

„Inuyasha.", hörte er seinen Bruder plötzlich sagen. „Ich bin nicht in dein Revier gekommen um dich zu herauszufordern. Es ist unter meiner Ehre mit einem Halbblut wie dir zu kämpfen, welches schändlicherweise zur Familie gehört."

„Was willst du Mistkerl? Kommst hierher, ohne Erklärung, lässt eines deiner Mitglieder ohne meine Zustimmung hier, beleidigst mich und erwartest allen ernstes dass ich dich nicht mit Tessaiga in Stücke hacke? Verarsch mich nicht!", erwiderte Inuyasha aggressiv und fühlte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. _Was genug ist, ist genug!_

„Ich bin dir keine Antwort schuldig.", meinte sein Bruder kühl. „Doch die Miko hatte mir gesagt dass es für Rin gut sei die Wege der Menschen zu lernen damit sie sich eines Tages entscheiden kann, was sie will. Ich lasse sie hier bei deinem Rudel. Sollte ihr etwas zustoßen, mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Sesshoumaru sich um und ließ einen sprachlosen Inuyasha zurück.

_Dieser arrogante Dreckskerl!_

Vier Monate waren vergangen seitdem Rin in das Dorf gekommen war und obwohl Inuyasha sich zuerst von dem Mädchen ferngehalten hatte – Es roch ganz widerlich nach seinem Bruder- musste er zugeben, dass sie weder eine Bedrohung noch Störung war. Einige Male hatte sich das Mädchen zu ihm gesellt ihm von ihrem Tag erzählt, nach Sesshoumaru gefragt –bei seinem lauten Knurren hatte sie das Thema abrupt gewechselt- schien aber ansonsten nicht böse über sein abweisendes Verhalten zu sein.

Und sie schien gut für Kaede zu sein. Auch wenn Rin nie eine Miko werden würde- sofern Inuyasha es beurteilen konnte hatte das Mädchen null spirituelle Kräfte, was von Miroku und Kaede bestätigt wurde- war sie dennoch geschickt mit heilenden Kräutern.

Inuyasha wusste dass die alte Miko trotz ihres Alters noch rüstig und bei angemessener Gesundheit war, dennoch würde auch ihre Zeit vorbei gehen und von der blieb ihr nicht mehr allzu viel. So zumindest würde ihr Wissen nicht verloren gehen.

_Keh, zumindest hat sie Geduld. Wenn sie sogar Kagome hat etwas beibringen können…_

Er ließ den Gedanken fallen, sprang von seinem Baum um sein Glück bei der Jagt auf sein Abendessen zu versuchen.

Winter verging nur langsam. Sangos Bauch war schon beträchtlich angewachsen und Inuyasha schien es immer noch wie ein Wunder, wie die stolze Dämonenjägerin das aushalten konnte.

„Glaube nicht, mein Freund, dass sie die Einzige ist die leidet. Schwangerschaft ist ein Segen und eine Fluch hat Mushin-sama immer gepredigt."

„Was weißt du schon? Ist ja sie, die die Welpen austragen muss.", erwiderte Inuyasha grimmig, während er seinem Freund half, den Kräutergarten wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.

„Oh, aber glaube nicht dass ich…"

„Miroku! Du wolltest mir Wasser für den Tee bringen!", schallte auch schon die Stimme von Sango aus dem Haus. „Und Feuerholz ist auch nicht mehr genug da. Und die Beeren die du bringen wolltest?"

„Beeren?", flüsterte Inuyasha verdutzt und legte die Ohren an als er den Ärger der Dämonenjägerin zu riechen bekam. „Zu dieser Jahreszeit?"

„Ja, schönste Sango, ich komme.", meinte Miroku gezwungen geduldig.

„Das hattest du vor einer Weile schon gesagt. Es ist deine Schuld dass ich in dieser Verfassung bin und nicht selbst machen kann!", erwiderte Sango mit schwankender Stimme wütend. „Hätte ich mich doch nie mit dir eingelassen ich…!", der Rest der Worte gingen in Tränen unter, als Sango zurück ins Haus stapfte.

„Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Inuyasha verdutzt. Eben war sie noch wütend und dann fängt sie an zu weinen?

„Ja, Ein Segen und ein Fluch…", erwiderte Miroku nur, als er seine Freu ins Haus folgte.

„Aus denen werd ich nicht schlau…", grummelte Inuyasha nur und versuchte bestmöglich seine Arbeit schnell fertig zu bekommen.

Frühling ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und mit ihm kam auch Sangos Niederkunft von zwei Zwillingstöchtern.

„Inuyasha! Sango stirbt!", Shippo kam schreiend auf ihn zugelaufen und Inuyasha fuhr erschrocken aus seinen Gedanken und währe dabei fast in den Knochenfressenden Brunnen gefallen über den er sich gerade gebeugt hatte.

„Was?", fragte er und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, wurde aber von der Wucht mit der ihn Shippo in die Arme sprang wieder auf den Boden geschleudert. „Shippo, hör auf mit dem Scheiß, was ist mit Sango?", fragte Inuyasha aufgeregt, zog den Fuchsdämon dabei am Schwanz von seinen Sachen und brachte in auf Gesichthöhe.

„Sango! Sie stirbt! Sie schreit die ganze Zeit, Miroku ist völlig nervös und Kaede und Rin haben mich aus der Hütte geschmissen! Du musst schnell kommen!"

Noch ehe die Worte des Fuchses vergangen waren war Inuyasha mit ihm in der Hand auch schon Richtung Dorf losgelaufen.

„Miroku!", rief Inuyasha dem Mönch schon aus der Ferne entgegen. „Was ist mit Sango?"

„Inuyasha! N-nein, nicht!", rief der Mönch dazwischen, als Inuyasha schon die Kaedes Hütte stürmen wollte. „Nicht reingehen, was machst du?"

„Das sollte ich dich fragen du Idiot? Deine Frau stirbt, was machst du hier draußen?", erwiderte Inuyasha erhitzt von der, für ihn, offensichtlichen Dummheit seines Freundes.  
„Sie stirbt doch nicht! Wer hat dir dass denn gesagt." Inuyasha stoppte bei den ruhigen Worten seines Freundes und roch prüfend in der Luft. Tatsächlich roch es nach Blut aber…

„Irks… Shippo!", knurrte er wütend den Fuchs in seiner Hand an.

„Aber… Sie …!" In diesem Moment wurde er von einem schrillen Schrei unterbrochen. „Siehst du! Sie ist schwer verletzt."

Inuyasha hatte seine Ohren an seinen Kopf gepresst und wusste nicht was er lieber tun würde. Den Fuchsjungen für seine Dummheit verprügeln oder schleunigst das weite suchen.

_Ein Weib, welches…_

„Shippo, sie bekommt ihre Kinder.", erwiderte Miroku, welcher trotz seiner Stimme aufgebracht auf und ab lief.

… _warf sollte man auf gar keinen Fall stören_. , beendete Inuyasha seine Gedanken. Es war nicht so dass er schon mal bei einer Geburt dabei gewesen war, aber seine Instinkte sagten ihm ganz klar, dass er nicht hier sein sollte. So etwas machten die Weibchen ganz alleine.

„Und… und jetzt?", fragte er deswegen unsicher. „Sollten mir nicht lieber…" _das Weite suchen_. „Sie alleine lassen?"

„Hm? Ich werde meine Frau doch nicht in solch einer Stunde alleine lassen!", erwiderte Miroku entsetzt, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck beim nächsten Schrei Sangos etwas anderes sagte. „Auch wenn ich nicht direkt dabei sein kann, werde ich hier draußen auf sie warten."

Inuyasha nickte nur in Schock und wollte gerade kehrt machen um weit**, weit, WEIT** wegzugehen, bis alles vorbei war, als er grob am Ohr gepackt wurde.

„Was glaubst du wo du hin gehst? Wenn ich Das hier aushalten muss, dann du auch!", zischte Miroku ihn an.

„Aber was hab ich damit zu tun, wenn du gewisse Körperteile nicht bei dir behalten konntest, du Perversling.", erwiderte Inuyasha kläglich,

„Sehen die immer aus, wie schreiende rote Beete?", fragte Inuyasha verwundert und schnupperte prüfend an dem schreienden Etwas, welches ihm von Miroku stolz ins Gesicht gehalten wurde. _He! Als hätte er das Ding auf die Welt gebracht._

„Inuyasha!", fuhr Kaede auf. „Musst du denn immer so ungehobelt sein?"

„Aber er hat doch Recht.", griff Shippo ein, welcher sich auf der Schulter des Halbdämonen niedergelassen hatte um einen besseren Blick auf das Ding in Mirokus Armen zu werfen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ist ja nicht so, als hätte er nicht recht.", lachte Miroku erheitert und brachte seine Tochter wieder zurück zu Sango die sie erschöpft entgegen nahm.

„Ja, alle Menschen kommen wie rote Beeten auf die Welt.", erwiderte sie heiser.

„Keh!"

Ein warmer Wind kitzelte Inuyashas empfindliche Nase und er knurrte mürrisch. Der Mistkerl von einem Bruder war schon wieder gekommen.

Gut erinnerte er sich an die Diskussion die er mit Sesshoumaru gehabt hatte, als dieser wiederholt in sein Revier gekommen war, ohne auf Inuyashas Anrecht einzugehen. _Keh, aufgeblasener Windbeutel._ Das letzte Mal waren seine Freunde nicht da gewesen um einen Kampf zu verhindern und dieses Mal beließ Inuyasha es nicht bei Drohungen. Sesshoumaru hatte sein eigenes Revier und es war nicht die Schuld des Halbdämons, dass er sein Rudelmitglied beim ihm lassen wollte. Das Mindeste was er machen könnte wäre Inuyasha Anrecht anzuerkennen.

Was er –auch wenn er es nie laut aussprechen würde, hatte es Inuyasha doch sehr verblüfft- einräumte, nachdem ihr Kampf in einem Patt geendet hatte.

Er würde nicht jedes Mal um Erlaubnis bitten, allerdings würde er mit Windrichtung kommen, sodass Inuyasha ihn bemerken würde.

Es war nicht so dass der Halbdämon zufrieden war, aber es war dennoch besser als nichts.

„Inuyasha?", kam eine Stimme von unterhalb des heiligen Baumes und Inuyasha wäre fast heruntergefallen so sehr war er in Gedanken gewesen.

„M-Miroku! Mach dich gefälligst bemerkbar!", giftete Inuyasha um seine Verlegenheit, dass er seinen Freund nicht früher bemerkt hatte, zu überspielen. Mit einem Satz sprang er von Baum und landete direkt von dem Mönch. „Was willst du?"

„Gerade kam ein Mann von Nachbardorf. Es sieht so aus, als würden sie ein Problem mit einem Rattendämon haben und er hat uns gebeten uns Das einmal näher anzuschauen.", erwiderte der Mönch gelassen und Inuyasha knurrte genervt.

„Und was geht mich das an? Sollen die doch selbst zusehen wie sie damit fertig werden!" er schnaubte. „Keine Juwelensplitter mehr zu holen, warum sollte ich mir die Krallen schmutzig machen? Seh ich aus wie ein Heiliger?"

„Sie sind bereit gut zu bezahlen!", meinte Miroku eifrig. „Und mit Shippo über alle Berge, Kohaku und Kirara auf der Suche nach Totosai, nun da…"

„Wofür brauch ich Bezahlung?", erwiderte Inuyasha nachdrücklich.  
„Nun, ich habe meine Ausgaben mit meiner neuen Familie, du glaubst ja nicht was es für Umkosten sind Kinder durchzubringen…."  
„Genau! Ich weiß es nämlich nicht! Was ich brauche das finde ich auch alleine, reichlich Fisch in den Flüssen und Beute in den Wäldern. Warum sollte ich also irgendwelchen schwächlichen Menschen die Haut retten?", betonte Inuyasha wieder einmal und schnaubte aufgebracht. Es störte ihn darüber nachzudenken das Miroku Welpen hatte, eine Gefährten und…

„Jaja, aber ich dachte vielleicht du hättest gerne etwas zu tun? Wir könnten uns ein gutes Sümmchen verdienen mit wenig Arbeit. Seit Naraku tot ist gibt es kaum noch Dämonen die dir das Wasser reichen können. Denk doch nur daran, wieder draußen schlafen, reisen und…"  
„Scheint als würde bei dir der Haussegen schief hängen.", erwiderte Inuyasha als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Mönches sah.

„Nun, mein Freund, es ist nicht so…"

„Ha! Doch nicht alles so wie du es erwartet hast, was?", fragte Inuyasha spitz und steckte seine Hände in seinen in die Ärmel seines Haori.

„Ein Mann braucht auch einmal ein wenig Zeit für sich und so sehr ich Sango und die Kinder liebe…"

„Hm…, na gut aber nur weil ich mit Tessaiga langsam aus der Übung komme. Viel mehr als Bäume fällen tu ich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr mit ihm.", meinte Inuyasha nachdenklich und schnitt dabei Miroku das Wort ab. Er wollte nicht wissen was für Probleme der Mönch zu Hause hatte. Das war nicht seine Angelegenheit!

„Dann lass uns gleich alles mitnehmen was wir brauchen und uns auf den Weg machen!", flötete der Mönch plötzlich fröhlich und noch ehe Inuyasha etwas erwidern könnte hatte sein Freund schon kehrt gemacht.

Mit einem „Keh" trottete Inuyasha hinter ihm her.

Inuyasha gähnte lang und ausgelassen, seine Reißzähne blitzten in der Sonne und ließen die umstehenden Menschen erschaudern.

„Hab ihr die Zähne gesehen?"

„Erst die Ohre!"

„Ist das ein Hund oder ein Dämon?"

„Ist der Mönch nicht gekommen um uns von so etwas **zu befreien**?"

Miroku schaute die Dorfbewohner schuldbewusst an und warf dann einen verschwitzten Blick auf Inuyasha.  
„Meister Mönch… sind sie sicher dass…!", begann der Dorfälteste zweifelnd als er zusah wie Inuyasha sich, ganz seiner Hundenatur, auf alle Viere niederließ und sich mit den Beinen hinterm Ohr kratzte.

„Oh, ja, keine Sorge. Er mag vielleicht ein wenig…" Miroku fuchtelte wild in Richtung Inuyasha, als würde die Geste über fehlende Worte hinweghelfen. „…sein, aber er ist sehr nützlich bei Dämonenaustreibungen.", beendete der Mönch und schaute den Dörfältesten mit seinem überzeugungsvollsten Gesicht an. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Herr. Ich Miroku der Mönch, würde niemals zulassen dass ein böser Dämon mir folgt."

„Na wenn sie meinen, Meister.", erwiderte der Mann immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt. „Dann… folgt mir bitte." Er deutete den Weg an und Miroku sowie Inuyasha folgten ihm.

„Inuyasha,", zischte Miroku aufgebracht. „Benimm dich. Solange wie noch keine festen Kunden haben, musst du dich von deiner besten Seite zeigen."

„Keh! Hättest du gehört was ich gehört habe, dann hättest du auch keine Anstallten gezeigt dich wie ein Mensch zu benehmen.", erwiderte Inuyasha knurrend. „Warum sollte ich ihnen die Illusion von Hund und Dämon nehmen?"

Miroku schaute seinen Freund nachdenklich an. Es war zwar hin und wieder vorgekommen, dass sie wegen Inuyasha schräg angeschaut worden waren wenn sie in ein Dorf gekommen waren, aber normalerweise hielten sich die Menschen ein wenig mehr zurück. _Oder auch nicht. Vielleicht können wir sie einfach nur nicht hören sowie Inuyasha. _Es war ihm schon früher aufgefallen dass der Halbdämon lieber im Freien übernachtete als in irgendwelchen Ortschaften und Miroku war sich sicher dass dies nicht an der Bequemlichkeit der Bäume gelegen hatte.

„Hm… Vielleicht hast du Recht.", meinte Miroku nachdenklich. Inuyasha schaute ihn nur mit geweiteten Augen an.

„W-Wie viel haben ihr gesagt Meister?", wiederholte der reiche Händler ungläubig. Inuyasha grinste breit. _Dass hast du davon._ Er hatte es überhaupt nicht amüsant gefunden als der Fettsack doch tatsächlich die Nerven gehabt hatte Miroku zu fragen ob er sich für eine hübsche Summe von seinem … _Scheißkerl!_ **Wachhund** trennen würde. Zu Inuyashas einziger Besänftigung war der Preis ziemlich hoch gewesen, aber trotzdem _Keh, seh ich aus wie ein Schoßtier? Verdammt noch mal ich bin ein __**Dämon**__!_ Wenn es etwas gab was er noch mehr hasste als …. Nun ja, seinen Bruder zum Beispiel, dann war es, dass die Dorfbewohner ihn als eine Art Anhängsel betrachteten.

Abscheu und Angst, dass kannte er zu genüge und hatte sich schon als er Klein war damit abgefunden, aber es schien dass immer mehr Leute glaubten, nur weil er mit einem Mönch zusammen reiste, war er eine Art Tier.

Verdammt noch mal, sein Vater war vielleicht ein Hundedämon gewesen, aber **hallo!** Es war **der ****InuTaisho** gewesen. Nicht irgendein daher gelaufener Straßenköter.

Und auch wenn man es Inuyasha nicht wirklich anmerkte, so war seine Mutter dennoch eine Prinzessin gewesen. Es war nicht so dass Inuyasha großen Trost in dieser Tatsache fand, wenig hatte es ihm am Ende gegen die Steinen geholfen, mit denen man ihn nach den Tod seiner Mutter davon gejagt hatte, aber dennoch stellte es ihn wesentlich Ranghöher als den dummen, fetten Händler.

„Pff…"

„Drei Säcke Reis und zwei Rollen Tuch um euch bis zum nächsten Dorf zu begleiten.", erwiderte Miroku mit hartem Blick. Er hatte nicht zu gelassen dass sich Inuyasha auf den Händler stürzte - um ihn zu kastrieren und ihm seine Eier zum Frühstück zu füttern; Inuyashas eigene Worte-, was aber nicht hieß dass er die Abwertung des Händlers gegenüber seinem Freund gut hieß. Ganz und gar nicht. „Wir haben auf unserer Reise eine große Gruppe Steinoni gesehen… Aber wenn ihr meint euer Leben ist den Preis nicht wert, dann tut es mir Leid euch zur Last gefallen zu sein.", erwiderte Miroku bedauernd. „Komm Inuyasha, wir sollten lieber zusehen, dass wir…!"

„Wartet Meister Mönch.", rief der Händler als er sah dass der Mönch und der Halbdämon sich schon anschickten alleine zu gehen. „Ein Steinoni, habt ihr gesagt?"

„Ja…!", erwiderte Miroku mit einem Glitzern in den Augen. „Einen Großen sogar…"

„Drei Tage hab ich gesagt!", bellte Inuyasha aufgebracht. „Nicht einen Tag mehr!"

„Aber Inuyasha! Das Dorf ist reich und die Gerüchte sagen dass es ein starker Dämon ist. Vielleicht hast du ja dieses Mal ein wenig mehr Spaß."

„Ist mir verdammt noch mal Scheiß egal. Drei Tage. Länger verlass ich das Dorf nicht! Und dass es ein starker Dämon sein soll, hast du die letzten zehn Dörfer auch gesagt. Die meistens sind so erbärmlich schwach dass es mir schon fast Leid tut sie auseinander zu reißen." _Fast, aber nur…_Um ehrlich zu sein, machte ihm sein neuer „Job" mehr Spaß als unnütze Patroulien durch sein Revier zu ziehen. Die Zeiten waren, seitdem Naraku besiegt und das Juwel verschwunden war, extrem ruhig. Inuyasha glaubte nicht an Vorahnung aber irgendwie schien ihm alles doch ein wenig **zu** friedlich.

_Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu sehr ans Kämpfen gewöhnt_, dachte der Halbdämon verdrossen. Als er allein lebte hatte er tagtäglich um sein Überleben kämpfen müssen, danach hatte er Kikyo getroffen und hatte ihr geholfen das Juwel vor Dämonen zu beschützen, anschließend war er mit Kagome… Knurrend schüttelte er seinen Kopf, _Schon wieder dieses Weib! Verflucht!_ Auf der Suche nach den Splittern und Schlussendlich Naraku.

Nie hatte er eine sichere Heimat gehabt.

„Wenn du unbedingt da hin willst, dann geh doch alleine oder besorg dir ein Pferd, damit geht's schneller."

„Wie wäre es…", der Mönch schielte auf Inuyashas Rücken und dem Halbdämon stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.  
„Denk nicht einmal daran. Ich bin kein Pferd!", erwiderte er aufgebracht. Nur über seinen toten Körper würde er dem Mönch mit seinen wandernden Händen erlauben auf seinen Rücken zu steigen.

„Aber Kagome…", wollte Miroku schon sagen, als er den mörderischen Ausdruck auf Inuyashas Gesicht sah und sich selbst unterbrach. „Gut, ich werde sehen ob ich Kirara nehmen kann und wenn nicht dann schaue ich nach einem Pferd. Sollten wir es dennoch nicht schaffen kannst du ja vorgehen und ich komme langsam nach."

„Hmpf."

Zwei Jahre und früher Sommer kündigten sich mit Blumen, Vögeln, warmen Wetter und Sangos drittem Kind an.

„Kaede-sama, beeilt euch!", rief Rin aufgeregt auf der Stelle laufend, während sie die alte Priesterin an der Hand nahm und fast die Treppen runter zog.

„Nicht so schnell!", erwiderte Kaede aufgebracht und versuchte ihr Bestmöglichstes, die Aufregung des Kindes zu zügeln, ihre Kräuter im Arm zu behalten und nicht die Treppe runterzufallen.

„Aber es wird doch gleich zur Welt kommen!", rief Rin freudig aufgeregt aus.

„Wo ist sein Vater eigentlich?", fragte Kaede nachdenklich.

„Er hatte gesagt er müsse arbeiten.", erwiderte Rin ein wenig bedrückt. Für sie schien es unverständlich dass Miroku nicht bei Sango sein wollte, wenn diese ihr Kind bekam.

Kaede die Rins bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck sah, versuchte sie ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Naja, es ist auch schon das dritte Mal."

Bei ihren Worten hielt die Priesterin gedanklich inne.

_Genau, es sind bereits drei Jahre vergangen…_

„Also dann gute Leute dieses Anwesens, ich werde nun den Dämon austreiben.", meinte Miroku ehrfurchteinflössend.

„Ein Sack Reis pro Amulett?", fragte einer der Inhaber ungläubig, während er dem Mönch bei seiner Arbeit zuschaute.

„Ziemlich teuer, meint ihr nicht?", erwiderte ein Arbeiter nachdenklich.

_Du wirst gleich sehen __**wie **__teuer wirklich,_dachte Inuyasha schadenfroh, als er sah wie Miroku bei den Worten des Mannes gleich drei Sutras auf die Tür klatschte.

Es wunderte ihn dass der Mann nicht in Tränen ausbrach.

„**Drei Amulette?"**

Miroku ging nicht auf das Gerade der Menschen ein, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und schaute zu Inuyasha.

„Hier kommt er, Inuyasha.", meinte er ruhig, so als gäbe es keinen Grund zu Besorgnis.

Gelangweilt schaute Inuyasha von dem Teich mit Fischen auf, welche er gerade andächtig beobachtet hatte. Ein Wieselgeist schoss aufgeschreckt auf ihn los. Mit einem Streich Tessaigas schnitte er den Dämon in zwei._ Keh, nicht mal das Kaze no Kizu war nötig._

Irgendwie war es schon lange her, dass sie keinen wirklich starken Dämonen mehr begegnet waren…

„Mann, du nimmst die Leute ja wirklich schamlos aus.", meinte Inuyasha und versuchte die Reissäcke möglichst gleichmäßig auf seinem Rücken zu halten, was nicht leicht war. Schließlich waren es drei. „Miroku, du bist ein Gierschlund."

Der Mönch grinste nur bei seinen Worten, offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.

„Ich nehme mir, was ich kriegen kann.", erwiderte er fröhlich. „Ich habe ja schließlich auch meine Ausgaben."

Bei seinen Worten horchte Inuyasha auf. Ihm war gerade etwas eingefallen.

„Mal nebenbei, ist dein Kind nicht bald da?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ja, es müsste bald soweit sein."

„Und wie kommt es dass du dann nicht bei Sango bist?", fragte der Halbdämon verwundert. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich noch an das letzte Mal.

„Nun… sagen wir so, ich habe mir ein wenig Gedanken über deine Worte gemacht und…"

Inuyasha zog eine Grimasse.

„Keh! Hab ich dir doch gleich gesagt, wenn sie werfen sollten Männer nicht anwesend sein!"

„Hier ist es.", sagte Kaede erschöpft. Es war immer wieder schön wenn neues Leben auf die Welt kam, doch brachte es der Priesterin auch näher wie viel Zeit vergangen war. „Du warst großartig, Sango."

Sango lächelte erschöpft, als sie Kaede und Rin dabei beobachtete wie sie ihr Kind wuschen.

„Du hast einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt gebracht."

_Dann hatte Inuyasha also doch recht_, dachte die Dämonenjägerin erheitert. Wie sicher sich doch der Halbdämon gewesen war dass er es riechen könne. Wobei Sango es noch immer anzweifelte, dass man das Geschlecht eines Kindes im Mutterleib riechen konnte.

„Er sieht gut aus!", flüsterte Rin aufgeregt.

Gerade als sie fertig waren und das Kind in saubere Leinen gewickelt hatten, wurde auch schon die Tür aufgemacht und Miroku trat ein.

„Ist das Baby schon da?", fragte er erfreut.

Sango verspürt einen kurzen Stich in ihrem Inneren, als sie ihren Mann sah. Es war nicht so, als hätte er viel tun können, aber es wäre ihr lieber gewesen er wäre bei der Geburt dabei gewesen. Sie schob diese Gedanken beiseite. Miroku war ein wundervoller Ehemann und sorgte gut für sie und ihre Kinder. Wenn es Arbeit gab, musste diese auch getan werden.

_Auch wenn mein eigener Vater seine Waffen hat fallen lassen und andere Männer losgeschickt hatte als Kohaku auf die Welt gekommen war._

„Ja.", erwiderte Kaede.

„Komm, nimm ihn doch mal hoch.", meinte Sango und verdrängte ihre dunklen Gedanken. Jetzt war keine Zeit um sich um so etwas zu sorgen.

Inuyasha stand auf einer Klippe am Waldrand und schaute gedankenvoll auf das Dorf unter ihm herab.

Ein warmer Sommerwind umspielte seine Haare und brachte die unterschiedlichsten Gerüche mit sich.

_He, noch ein Rotebeete Kind für Miroku._, dachte er schamlos und sein Blick wurde weich. Er mochte die beiden Zwillinge Yumi und Kazumi, auch wenn sie seine Ohren zeitweil in Ruhe lassen könnten.

Sein Blick glitt zu den Sternen. _Drei Jahre schon… Drei Jahre seit sie verschwunden ist._, dachte er reumütig. Auch heute hatte ihn der Brunnen nicht durchgelassen.

„Ich frage mich wie es Kagome-chan.", meinte Sango, als sie neben ihrem Mann lag. Ihre Kinder schliefen an ihrer Seite. Der kleine Mushin direkt neben ihr.

„Ich mich auch. Es ist schon drei Jahre her.", antwortete ihr Miroku, der neben ihr lag und bedächtig seine Hand über ihren Bauch streicheln ließ.

„Drei Tage nachdem wir Naraku besiegt hatten und der Knochenfressendebrunnen verschwunden ist,…" Es war als würde er diesen Moment wieder erleben. „… ist der Brunnen in einem Lichtstrahl wieder erschienen und Inuyasha alleine zurückgekommen."

Noch jetzt sah er wie als wäre es Gestern Inuyashas gesicht das ernst auf den Brunnen gesehen hatte. _Kagome ist in Sicherheit._ Hatte er nur gesagt.

„Vielleicht ist sie in die Welt zurückgekehrt, von der Inuyasha erzählt hatte.", sinnte Sango.

„Er redet nicht viel darüber.", gab ihr Miroku recht. „Er hat es nur einmal erwähnt, dass dort andere Kagome-sama brauchen und lieben." Er zog die Decke der Zwillinge zurecht, die ganz ihrem Charakter, selbst im Schlaf nicht still waren.

„Ich fragte mich ob er einsam ist.", erwiderte Sango nachdenklich.

Sommer war auf seinem Höhepunkt und die Tage waren lang und warm. Inuyasha hatte Kaede begleitet um noch einige Kräuter zusammeln, da sie befürchtete dass die Sonne die Triebe austrocknen würde und die Pflanzen eingingen.

Inuyasha saß neben ihr während er bedächtig den Sonnenuntergang betrachtete.

„Inuyasha, du bist schweigsamer als sonst.", bemerkte Kaede während sie die Sprösslinge der Schafsgabe in ihren Korb legte. „Denkst du an Kagome?"

„Keh.", erwiderte er schwach. „Als ich sie zurückgebracht habe, war ich erleichtert, aber…"

„Trotzdem bist du alleine wieder zurückgekehrt?"

„Ja, scheint so.", meinte er schnippisch. Als wäre dies nicht offensichtlich. „Ihre ganze Familie hat geweint. In dem Moment habe ich bemerkt dass ich nicht der Einzige war für den sie wichtig war."

„Inuyasha, wann hast du solch eine Weisheit gelernt?", fragte Kaede überrascht. Er sprach normalerweise nicht über den Vorfall, weniger noch über seine Gefühle.

„Ha, ich weiß es!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme und ein riesiger rosa Luftballon tauchte hinter ihnen auf.

„Oi Shippo!", rief Kaede auf, als sie den Fuchsdämon in seiner momentanen Gestallt, betrachtete. „Bist du von deinem Fuchsdämonen Examen zurück?"

„Jap! Und ich bin wieder aufgestiegen!", erwiderte der Junge grinsend, als er sich zurückverwandelte, das Testergebnis in den Krallen schwenkend. Er ließ sich frech auf Inuyashas Schulter nieder, welcher ihn schlecht gelaunt angrollte.

„Inuyasha, du gehst doch alle drei Tage in den Brunnen, oder?", fragte der Fuchsjunge, obwohl er die Antwort ganz genau wusste. _Hat mich der kleine Winzling etwa beobachtet?_

„Alle drei Tage? Was für eine Sorgfalt!", meinte Kaede überrascht. Inuyasha verließ häufig das Dorf um das umliegende Gebiet abzulaufen, aber dies hatte sie nicht gewusst.

Inuyasha war die Aufsässigkeit Shippos mittlerweile zu viel geworden. Was musste sich das freche Ding auch immer in alles einmischen?

Mit einem kräftigen Tritt beförderte er den Jungen wieder in den Himmel.

Kaede schaute traurig auf ihre Kräuter. _Und das, obwohl sie sich nicht mehr sehen können. Kagome erschien mit dem Juwel der vier Seelen und als es verschwand, verschwand auch sie._

Mit einem Seufzen stand sie auf um ihre gesammelten Kräuter in ihre Hütte zu bringen.

„Inuyasha, kommst du?", fragte sie den Halbdämonen, welcher mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand.

„hm. Ja, gleich."

Traurig ging sie in Richtung Dorf zurück-_ Kagome kam hierher um das Juwel zu zerstören. Vielleicht war dies ihre Aufgabe und nun hatte sie diese erfüllt. … Aber was ist mit denen die sie zurückgelassen hat?_

„Hündchen! Hündchen!"

_Ich bin kein verdammter Hund!_, dachte Inuyasha genervt, als er sich die Tortur der Zwillinge gefallen ließ.

„Du bist wie ein Spielzeug.", meinte Shippo spitz während er die beiden Kinder beobachtete, die ungeniert auf Inuyashas gekreuzten Armen standen und schamlos an seinen Ohre zupften. _Mich hat er das nie machen lassen._

„Unternimm gefälligst was gegen die Beiden!", knurrte Inuyasha, leise. Es würde ihm im Traum nicht einfallen, den Welpen etwas anzutun, sahen sie für ihn doch so schwach und zerbrechlich aus. Was aber nicht hieß dass ihre Eltern nicht was gegen sein momentanes Problem machen konnten.

„Nicht an den Ohren zerren!", schellte Miroku und zupfte die Wäsche auf der Leine zu Recht.

„Tut mir Leid, Inuyasha.", erwiderte Sango aufgebracht, obwohl sie insgeheim froh war, dass sich der Halbdämon kurzzeitig den Zwillingen widmete damit sie ihre Arbeit möglichst ungestört beenden konnte. Klein Mushin schlief glücklicherweise die meiste Zeit, wenn er nicht gerade hungrig oder schmutzig war.

Plötzlich hob Inuyasha den Kopf, seine Ohren zuckten nervös und seine Nase sog tief die ihm entgegenkommende Briese ein. _Das ist doch nicht…_Vorsichtig stand er so auf, griff die beiden Welpen am Rücken und ließ sie auf Shippo los.

„Hier, macht den Fuchs kalt!" Doch seine Stimme schien aufgeregt, nicht genervt,

Mit einem „Umph" wurde Shippo unter den beiden begraben, die auch sofort „den Fuchs kalt machten".

„Was soll das schon wieder?", fuhr Shippo erschocken auf, doch seine Worte gingen unter den fröhlichen Stimmen der Kinder unter.

„Shippo!", rief Yumi entzückt.

„Kaltmachen!", ereiferte sich Kazumi.

So schnell ihn seine Füße trugen rannte Inuyasha los, der Wind schlug ihm entgegen, brachte mehr von diesem Geruch mit sich und schienen seinen Beinen Flügel zu geben.

_Diesen Geruch vergesse ich nie!_ Dachte er aufgeregt und versuchte noch ein wenig schneller voran zukommen. Seine Dämonenseite schien mit einem grollen aufzuwachen.

Schon bald brach er durch die Bäume auf die Lichtung und sah wie der Brunnen immer näher kam.

Abrupt kam er vor dem Brunnen zum Halt und schaute zweifelnd in dessen Tiefen. _Und wenn es nur Einbildung war?_ Seine Nase hatte ihn nie verraten, aber…

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als der Geruch stärker wurde. Unsicher streckte er eine Klauen bewerte Hand in die kühle Dunkelheit…

Und glaubte sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, als eine weiche, Kleinere sich um sie schloss.


	2. Drei Jahre - Kagome

OKay, Keine Kommentare . was hab ich auch anderes erwartet... mal schauen ob sich dieses Mal jemand meiner annimmt und mirs eine Meinung sagt. Nun kommt das mit den Kommentaren ist nu wirklich sehr einfach gemacht! Einfach unten kurz etwas schreiben und dann einfach abschicken O.o

Okay, zum Kapitel... das selbe wie Inuyasha, nur aus Kagomes drei Jahren. Dient ebenfalls dazu mich an die Charaktere zu gewöhnen.

Der Abschnitt über das Bogenschießen kann auf Wiki nachgeschlagen werden (wobei ich nicht weiß obs auf englisch oder deutsch war). Wie auch schon im vorigen Kapitel erscheinen Ausschnitte aus Kanketsu Hen.

Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 2**

**Drei Jahre – Kagome **

Kagome fühlte wie ihr endlich wieder warm wurde, nach so langer Dunkelheit. Inuyasha hatte sie immer noch fest umschlossen, auch noch als das Licht von einem warmen Gelb in helleres Blau überging.

Mit dem Licht verging auch das Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit, welches Kagome die ganze Zeit verspürt hatte und plötzlich fühlte sie festes, altes Holz unter ihren Händen. Nach und Nach verging das Licht und sie bemerkte dass sie wieder auf ihrer Seite des Brunnens angekommen war.

„Schwester!", hörte sie Sota verängstigt rufen und sah auch ihre Mutter und Opa.

„Kagome!"

„Kagome!"

Mit einem Satz sprang sie über den Brunnenrand und lief ihrer Mutter in die Arme. Noch ehe sie es überhaupt mitbekam bemerkte sie die Tränen die frei über ihr Gesicht liefen. _Mama, Sota, Opa… Ich habe euch so vermisst!_

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht.", sagte ihre Mutter und drückte Kagome enger an sich.

„Inuyasha hat mich gerettet.", flüsterte Kagome unter Tränen. _Inuyasha…_ Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um. „Inuyasha, ich danke dir..." Doch sie hatte keine Zeit ihren Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, als Inuyasha auch schon von pink farbenem Licht umschlossen wurde.

Sie sah wie seine Augen sich weiteten, als er erbarmungslos in den Brunnen gezogen wurde. Kagome schaute fassungslos zu, konnte in den wenigen Sekunden gar nicht fassen was gerade geschah. Mit einem Satz war sie am Brunnenrand.

„Inuyasha!", rief sie verzweifelt und schaute nach unten, doch… nichts.

Die Brunnen, Vergangenheit und Zukunft waren nicht mehr miteinander verbunden.

* * *

Wie oft war sie in den ersten Monaten in den Brunnen gesprungen, nur um sich die Knie wund zu schlagen. Das letzte Mal hätte sie sich fast das Bein gebrochen, was auch der Grund war, warum ihre Mutter sie streng zur Seite nahm.

Wehmütig schaute sie zum Schreinhäuschen.

War es wirklich schon so lange her? Ihr Blick glitt zu den aufwirbelnden Blättern des heiligen Baumes. Herbst kam und alles ging weiter, so als wäre das letzte Jahr in der Vergangenheit nie gewesen.

_Inuyasha… Was machst du wohl gerade?_

* * *

„Kagome. Seit Sommer hast du dich irgendwie verändert.", meinte Ayumi nachdenklich, als sie sich neben Kagome niederließ.

„Das ist sicherlich, weil ihr eifersüchtiger, gemeiner Freund sie verlassen hat. Nimm's nicht so schwer Kagome, es gibt noch viele Fische im Meer.", erwiderte Yuka spitz und nahm ihr Heft aus dem Rucksack. „Wenn dich so einer sitzen lässt, dann hat er dich sowieso nicht verdient!"

„Hört, Hört.", Eri warf von vorne ein. „Du bist jetzt Oberstufe Kagome, es gibt so viele Jungs die sicherlich gerne mit dir ausgehen würde."

„Ja…", meinte Kagome nur gedankenverloren. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Was brachte es ihr wenn sie wütend auf die beiden werden würde? Irgendwo war es doch ihre Schuld, schließlich hatte sie ihnen diese Idee von Inuyasha gegeben. _Was ich aber ihnen nicht gesagt habe ist, wie ehrlich, hilfsbereit, stark und mutig er ist. Dass er mich immer beschützen würde, wenn nötig mit seinem Leben. Dass er für immer bei mir geblieben wäre. Dass er auch sanft und lieb sein kann…_

Sie sah schon das Yuka etwas erwidern wollte, doch genau in diesem Moment kam ihr Lehrer ins Klassenzimmer und rettete Kagome vor den Worten ihrer Freundin.

* * *

„Higurashi!" _Nicht jetzt…_, dachte Kagome leicht genervt. Erschrocken schaute sie auf. Sonst hatte Hojo sie nie wirklich gestört.

Gut, es war nie so gewesen dass sie mit offenen Armen erwartete, aber er hatte die unschöne Angewohnheit immer im ungünstigsten Moment aufzutauchen.

„Oh, hallo Hojo-kun.", versuchte sie gezwungen freundlich. Dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass ihr Lächeln eher einem Zähnefletschen glich. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Nun ja…", er wurde leicht rot.

_Mein Gott Hojo, reiß dich zusammen. Kannst du nicht einmal etwas zu einem Mädchen sagen, __**ohne**__ rot zu werden?_, dachte sie genervt. Der Typ war alt genug ein Rückrat zu haben. „Yuka und Eri haben mich geschickt- sie meinten dein Freund hätte mit dir Schluss gemacht. Ich sollte dich ein wenig aufmuntern. Und darum habe ich dir diese…"

Kagome platzte der Kragen. Es reichte schon dass ihre Freundinnen **sie** mit dem Thema nicht in Ruhe lassen konnten, nun mussten sie Hojo auch mit hineinziehen.

„Hojo, ich will jetzt ganz ehrlich mit dir sein.", begann sie, versuchte dabei freundlich zu bleiben, merkte aber schnell das ihre Stimme sehr kalt klang. „Ich bin in keinster Weise an dir interessiert, war es nie und werde es auch nie sein. Mein Freund hat mich nicht verlassen sondern musste wegziehen. Leider ist die Entfernung zu weit. Ich weiß nicht was Yuki und Eri dir erzählt haben, aber mein Verhalten dir gegenüber hätte eigentlich klar machen müssen, was ich dir gegenüber fühle." Sie halte tief Luft und fühlte sich leicht schuldig als sie Hojos verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Das Geschenk in seiner Hand welcher er ihr entgegen gehalten hatte, sank. „Du bist ein netter Mensch. Perfekter Freund für jedes Mädchen **außer** mir. Du bist lieb, zuvorkommend, höflich, aber das genaue Gegenteil von dem was ich will und brauche." Sie stoppte, schaute ihn noch einmal neutral in die Augen, rückte ihren Rucksack zurecht und drehte sich um, um nach Hause zu gehen.

* * *

Tränen, noch mehr Tränen._ Werde ich irgendwann wieder aufhören zu weinen?_

Ihre harten Worte Hojo gegenüber taten ihr Leid, aber sie wusste dass sie einen Strich unter die Angelegenheit machen musste. Das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass alles was sie gesagt hatte, vollkommen wahr gewesen war.

_Wie dumm ich doch gewesen bin._ Früher wäre Hojo genau Das gewesen was sie gewollt hatte. Herrje, selbst als sie Inuyasha besser kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie jemanden haben wollte der so war wie Hojo. Aber mit der Zeit hatte sie es besser verstanden. _Nicht immer ist das was wir denken dass wir _**wollen**_ auch dass was wir wirklich brauchen. _Zu sehr hatten ihre eigenen Gedanken sie an Inuyasha erinnert. An all das was sie ihm nie gesagt hatte.

Sachte berührte sie ihre Lippen und erinnerte sich an den Kuss, als er sie aus der Dunkelheit gerettet hatte. Doch die Sensation war nicht mehr als eine wage Erinnerung.

„Schwester?", piepte Sota, als er die Tür leise öffnete. Kagome hob kaum ihren Kopf vom Kissen. „Du… kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

„Nein, Sota…" Sie schaute ihren Bruder an und bemerkte erst jetzt wie er gewachsen war. Er würde schon bald auf die Junior High gehen. „Ist schon in Ordnung."

Sota kam näher, ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken und legte ihr ungeschickt die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Glaubst du dass es ihm gut geht?", fragte er leise. Es mussten keine Namen gesagt werden.

Kagome stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen ab und schaute ihren Bruder an. Ihre Augen begannen zu brennen.

„Natürlich. Er ist so stark geworden und dann sind da auch noch Sango und Miroku und Shippo. Natürlich geht es ihm gut, ganz sicher…" die letzten Worte gingen in Tränen unter und ihr Bruder nahm sie fest in die Arme.

* * *

_Ist wirklich schon ein Jahr vergangen?_, fragte sich Kagome nachdenklich und schaute aus dem Fenster. Fast erwartete sie Inuyasha am Fenster zu sehen wie er schnuppernd die Scheibe betrachtete, sich hinter seinem Ohr kratzte, auf sie wartete.

_Ich sollte nicht albern sein, Inuyasha kommt nicht._, schallte sie sich selbst und bemerkte ein Vogelpärchen welcher umeinander herumflogen.

„Higurashi! Wenn sie mein Unterricht langweilt, dann gehen sie doch bitte bis zum Ende der Klasse vor die Tür."

_Mist schon wieder seine Schuld dass ich nach draußen geschickt werde und diesmal ist er nicht einmal da!_

* * *

„Oi, Higurashi!" Tashi kam fröhlich mit ein paar Freunden um die Ecke. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Nun ja…", sie schaute ihn zweifelnd an, froh dass ihre Freundinnen nicht da waren. Nachdem „Hojo Desaster" wie sie es nannte, waren vor allem Yuka und Eri besessen davon ihr einen neuen Freund zu finden und für ihren Geschmack schien Tashi perfekt zu sein.  
„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du nicht dieses Wochenende mit in die Disko…"

„Ich gehe mit niemandem aus.", erwiderte sie neutral.

„Oh, ich dachte…", bemerkte er und wurde rot als er das verhaltene Lachen seiner Freunde bemerkte, die ein Stück abseits, standen. „Nun ja…"

„Du bist ein netter Kerl, aber ich muss meine ganze Zeit meinen Studien widmen. Durch meine vielen Krankheiten habe ich zu viel verpasst und bin immer noch dabei Einiges nachzuholen." Seit wann konnte sie so gut lügen?

„Nun, vielleicht kann ich ja bei dir vorbeischauen und dir helfen.", bot er an und Kagome schüttelte innerlich mit dem Kopf. _Versteht er nicht wenn man ihm einen Korb gibt oder will er es einfach nicht einsehen?_ Was war das eigentlich mit Männern? Man versuchte ihnen, damit sie nicht zu sehr verletzt waren, auf subtile und höffliche Weise klar zu machen dass man definitiv **nicht** an ihnen interessiert war und sie schienen es dennoch nicht zu kapieren. Oder sie wollten es nicht.

Musste man es ihnen denn immer direkt ins Gesicht schreien damit sie nachgaben?

„Tashi, ich lerne alleine und wenn ich Hilfe brauche frage ich einen Lehrer oder meine Freunde. Ich bin wirklich nicht an dir interessiert, in keiner Weise."

„Oh…"

* * *

„Kagome du musst unbedingt mit mir in die Stadt mitkommen!", flötete Mama fröhlich, als Kagome nach der Schule nach Hause kam.

„Wohin?", fragte Kagome ein wenig überrascht über den Enthusiasmus ihrer Mutter.

„Na in die Stadt. Komm, iss schnell und wir gehen sofort los."

Zweifelnd schaute Kagome ihrer Mutter hinterher.

* * *

„Da sind wir." Das Taxi hatte sie ein wenig außerhalb von Tokyo abgesetzt und die Adresse die ihre Mutter dem Fahrer gegeben hatte war Kagome nicht bekannt gewesen.

Vor ihr baute sich ein altertümliches Gebäude auf, das sie ein wenig an die Burgen in der Vergangenheit erinnerte, nur ein wenig kleiner.

„Mama, würdest du mir bitte sagen wo wir sind? Ich habe einen ganzen Hausaufgabenberg zuhause auf mich warten und der Großteil davon ist Mathe.", bemerkte Kagome ein klein wenig genervt, dennoch beäugte sie das Gebäude mit Neugierde.

„Oh, du bringst doch immer gute Noten nach Hause und machst in letzter Zeit nichts anderes mehr als Hausaufgaben, lernen und Opa helfen. Nicht das ich mich beschwere, aber vielleicht solltest du etwas tun, was nichts mit der Schule zu tun hat.", erwiderte ihre Mutter fröhlich. Wieder einmal war Kagome verblüfft über die Freude die ihre Mutter immer ausstrahlte. Selbst als sie zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart hin und her gereist war, hatte ihre Mutter nie ein böses Wort fallen lassen, hatte sich nie beschwert dass ihre Tochter mehr Zeit in der Vergangenheit mit ihren Freunden verbrachte und Dämonen jagte als mit ihrer Familie zu bleiben.

_Von der Todesgefahr einmal abgesehen. Selbst meine Mutter hat wohl mitbekommen das die Vergangenheit ziemlich gefährlich ist. _Es war nur Inuyasha zu verdanken gewesen, dass Kagome nie wirklich verletzt worden war… _Von Seelenraub, Gedanklicher Kontrolle, Vergiftung und Besessenheit abgesehen…Ach ja, Entführung, war auch dabei gewesen…_ Sie lachte bei ihrem Gedankenfall auf. _Okay, fast nie verletzt… zumindest hatte mein Körper nie mehr als ein paar Kratzer und ein paar blaue Flecke. Ich denke er hat, den Umständen entsprechend, gute Arbeit geleistet._ Es war angenehm an Inuyasha zu denken ohne gleich in Tränen ausbrechen zu wollen.

„Komm, Schatz. Lass uns hineingehen.", riss ihre Mutter sie aus ihren Gedanken und schritt voran.  
„Komme Mama!"

* * *

Es war unglaublich. Ihre Mutter hatte sie tatsächlich in eine der wenigen noch bestehenden Bogenschützenschulen gebracht, die noch auf alte Tradition schulten.

Kagome wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sie wurden von der älteren Inhaberin in den äußeren Trainingsbereich geführt und Kagome glaubte ein Dejavuu zu haben. Es sah genauso aus wie in einer der Illusionen in der sie gefangen gewesen war.

Sie sah von der Veranda aus zu wie die Schüler in regelmäßigen Abständen auf Zielscheiben schossen. Eine junge Frau gab dabei Anweisungen.

„Mizuki, komm doch bitte kurz.", sagte die ältere Dame sich mit dem Nama Takahashi vorgestellt hatte. „Dies hier ist meine Nichte, Mizuki."

„Kagome? Liebes, willst du Mizuki-san nicht begrüßen?"

Kagome schaute starr auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau. Als wäre eine Statue wieder zum Leben erweckt worden. _Wortwörtlich…_

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Ihr Gesicht… sie haben mich nur an jemanden erinnert."

Die junge Frau, mit Gesicht das dem Midorikos Statue so ähnlich sah, trotz der kurzen Haare, lächelte Kagome nachsichtig an.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin Mizuki und unterrichte hier das Bogenschießen." Kagome verbeugte sich höflich.

„Higurashi Kagome.", erwiderte sie.

„Nun denn Kagome, hast du schon einmal mit einem Bogen geschossen?", fragte Mizuki freundlich.

„Nun…"

_Natürlich, meist auf bewegliche Ziele, wie Dämonen oder Dämonen die gerade ein Juwel verschlugen haben, welches dabei auch mit drauf ging. Ach ja, Mizuki-san, haben sie vielleicht ein paar Hinweise wie ich meine heiligen Pfeile verbessern kann? Nein… das ist aber Schade…_

Kagome fühlte sich ein ganz kleines bisschen hysterisch.

„Danke Mama.", meinte Kagome als sie wieder im Taxi saßen und auf dem Weg nach Hause waren,

„Keine Sorge Liebling. Ich habe mir gedacht es würde dich freuen und da Sota erzählt hatte das Inuyasha sich immer über dein Schießvermögen beschwert hatte, habe ich gedacht, vielleicht möchtest du es richtig erlernen."

Kagome verlor keine Worte, sondern umarmte ihre Mutter einfach.

* * *

Winter kam schneller als erwartet und Kagome schaute aus ihrem Fenster zum heiligen Baum, welcher zwar blätterlos war, aber nichts an seiner Pracht eingebüßt hatte.

_Ob sie es auf der anderen Seite wohl warm haben?_ Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut wie sie ihren letzten Winter in der Vergangenheit allen Schale und Mützen mitgebracht hatte. Bei den Gedanken an Inuyashas Ohrenwärmer musste sie leicht lächeln. _Ist ja nicht so, als hätte er es wirklich nötig gehabt. _

„Hmm…" Sie ging vom Fenster weg und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Ihr rechter Arm schmerzte noch von ihrem gestrigen Bogenschießen. Mizuki-san war eine gute, aber strenge Lehrerin und obwohl von Kagomes Kenntnissen freudig überrascht, hatte sie dennoch eine Menge an ihrer Technik auszusetzen. Ihr war es unbegreiflich wie jemand schon so gut mit dem Bogen umgehen konnte, aber keine Ahnung von Stringwalking oder Facewalking hatte.

Kagome lächelte bei diesen Gedanken. _Ist ja nicht so, dass man viel darüber nachdenken kann wenn ein Dämon gerade dabei ist einen deiner Freunde oder dich selbst zu fressen._ Auch hatte sie nicht gewusst dass die Art wie sie den Bogen hielt der Technik „Mongolischer Griff" ähnlich kam und dass sie scheinbar eine Naturtalent im instinktiven (aus Erfahrung gewonnenes Schießen, auf bewegliche Ziele und/oder bei schlechten Lichtverhältnissen) war.

„_Warum werden die Köcher am Bogen getragen?", hatte Kagome gefragt, während sie die anderen Schützen eine Zeitlang beobachtet hatte. „Warum nicht auf dem Rücken?"_

„_Auf dem Rücken?", fragte Mizuki-san verwundert und lachte dann. „Du hast wohl zu viele Fantasiefilme gesehen. Wenn der Köcher am Bogen befestigt ist gibt es dem Bogen, durch das zusätzliche Gewicht mehr Standhaftigkeit. Allerdings hat man nur Platz für 6 bis 8 Pfeile. Eine andere Methode wäre es den Köcher an deiner Seite zu befestigen, wenn dir das lieber ist." Sie zeigte auf einige der anderen Schüler, welche den Köcher auf verschiedene Arten hielten. „Dass man den Köcher auf dem Rücken trägt mag zwar sehr hübsch und prosaisch aussehen, ist aber historisch nie belegt worden."_

_Kagome schaute sie verschwitzt an. **Wenn du nur wüsstest…**_

Dennoch gab ihr das Schießen die Gelegenheit ihre Gedanken frei zu machen und etwas Sinnvolles neben Schule zu haben.

* * *

„Mama, ich bin weg. Hitomi und ich sind verabredet.", rief Sota am Nachmittag und noch ehe Kagome die Chance hatte ihn über seine Verabredung auszuquetschen, war er aus der Tür verschwunden.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das halten würde.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Nun, du und Inuyasha hab ja euer Bestes gegeben sie zusammenzubringen.", erwiderte ihre Mutter während sie Reisbällchen in Form brachte.

„Mama.", bemerkte Kagome. „Was hast du gemacht, als Papa gestorben ist?"

Ihre Mutter legte ruhig das Reisbällchen welches sie gerade fertig gemacht hatte zu Seite, wischte sich in aller Ruhe die Hände ab und drehte sich dann zu ihrer Tochter um.

„Am Anfang war ich verzweifelt.", erwiderte sie und ließ sich neben ihre Tochter auf einen Küchenstuhl nieder. „Aber ich hatte ja dich und Sota, der zwar damals noch nicht geboren war, aber von dem ich dennoch wusste."

„Hört es irgendwann auf weh zu tun?", fragte Kagome ernst und musterte das Gesicht ihrer Mutter.

„Nein.", erwiderte diese und schaute ihre Tochter fest in die Augen. „Aber man lernt nicht an dem Schmerz zu verzweifeln. Man sieht dass es auch andere gibt die einen brauchen und das es trotz des Verlustes auch Schönes im Leben gibt."

Reflexartig fiel Kagome ihrer Mutter in die Arme.

* * *

Das kleine Licht erhellte Kagomes Zimmer nur wenig, dennoch fühlte sie sich mit ihm sicherer. Seit sie aus der Zeitspähre des Juwels wiedergekommen war konnte sie die Dunkelheit nicht mehr ausstehen. Es schlief sich besser mit einem kleinen Licht. Auch wenn es ihr ein wenig peinlich gewesen war, in die Kinderabteilung zu gehen und eines zu kaufen, so war es jetzt egal. Das kleine Katzengesicht lächelte sie warm an und Kagome schloss erschöpft die Augen, während das klingelnde Rascheln von fallendem Schnee sie in den Schlaf lullte.

* * *

Drei Jahre waren vergangen seitdem sich der Brunnen verschlossen hatte. Morgen war ihre Abschlussprüfung. Kagome ging nachdenklich über das Schreingebiet, direkt auf den heiligen Baum zu. Seine Frühlingsblüten waren schon lange dicken, grünen Blättern gewichen. Ehrfürchtig berührte ihre Hand die Kerbe, oberhalb der Beschmückung, die noch gut sichtbar war. Ihr Finger fand schnell das kleine Einschlagsloch, welcher von Besuchern nie gesehen worden war. Die Pfeilspitze war schon lange nicht mehr dort, hatte sie sie doch benutzen müssen um die Wurzeln des zum Leben erwarten Brunnen zu zerschießen. Dennoch tröstete es sie ein wenig zu wissen, dass alles kein Traum gewesen war. Das es Inuyasha wirklich gegeben hat, dass sie wirklich dort gewesen war.

_Was wohl aus ihnen geworden ist? Sango, Miroku, Shippo… Inuyasha._

Früher hatte sie sich dies nie gefragt, aber heute kam die Frage immer häufiger auf, was wohl mit den Dämonen von damals passiert war.

Bis auf die Noh Maske und den Totenflöter waren sie nie anderen Dämonen begegnet. Was wohl aus den mächtigen Daiyokai geworden war, wie Sesshoumaru? Sie hatten eine so lange Lebenserwartung dass sie in fünfhundert Jahren noch hätten am Leben sein müssen.

Doch warum waren sie nie jemals einem begegnet?

* * *

Endlich war die Abschlussfeier vorbei. Nicht das Kagome sich nicht gefreut hatte mit Glanzleistung zu bestehen, aber irgendwie konnte sie die Ausgelassenheit ihrer Freundinnen nicht teilen.

Als sie gerade auf dem Weg zum Ausgang waren erschall durch den Lautsprecher die Stimme ihres Direktors.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss!"

„Kagome!", erschallte die Stimme von Yuka hinter ihr und erfreut drehte Kagome sich um. Sie hatte ihre drei Freundinnen während des Austeilens der Diplome aus den Augen verloren.

„Guten Tag, Tante!", grüßte Eiri ihre Mutter.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss!", erwiderte Mama und lächelte die Drei erfreut an.

„Alle sind an der Universität aufgenommen worden!", berichtete Kagome.

Dass sie sich nicht einmal beworben hatte sagte sie nicht. Irgendetwas hatte sie davon abgehalten. Vielleicht würde sie sich einfach ein Jahr Pause nehmen und es nächstes Jahr versuchen, wenn sie wüsste was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollte.

„Das ist ja großartig!", meinte ihre Mutter darauf mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich werde Dolmetscherin!", berichtete Ayumi aufgeregt.

„Ich Bogenschützen!", erklärte Eiri. Nachdem Kagome sie ein paar Mal mit zu ihren Übungen genommen hatte, war ihre Freundin vernarrt in diese Sportart. Dazu kam dass sie sich prächtig mit Mizuki-san verstand und diese ihr schon ihre Unterstützung versprochen hatte. Beiden war dennoch Schleierhaft gewesen das Kagome, die den Bogen so natürlich handhabte wie andere Atmeten, obwohl Eiri eine exzellente Bogenschützin war, kein Interesse gezeigt hatte.

„Zuerst wirst du mal Miss Campus!", warf Yuka lachend ein.

Wehmütig schaute Kagome ihre drei Freundinnen an. Wie gut die Drei es doch hatten.

Eine leichte Brise umspielte sie und mit einem nachdenklichen Lächeln, schaute sie zum Himmel. _Es ist drei Jahre her. Drei Tage nachdem der Brunnen auf dieser Seite verschwunden war, ist er in einem Lichtstrahl wieder erschienen und ich bin mit Inuyasha zurückgekehrt. Und somit waren die Brunnen nicht mehr miteinander verbunden. _

Andächtlich machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Aus irgendeinem Grund war die Atmosphäre still und schweigsam. Jeder, Mama, Opa und auch Kagome schienen ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

_Ich kann Inuyasha nicht mehr wiedersehen._ Es schien irgendwie endgültig dieser Gedanken.

Dennoch…

* * *

Es war bereits Nachmittag. Kagome hatte ihre Schulkleidung zum letzten Mal abgelegt und es war ihr als hätte sie ihre Kindheit hinter sich gelassen. _Jetzt hab ich endlich meinen Abschluss. Und nun?_

Aus ihrem Fenster schauend sah sie wie die Blätter des heiligen Baumes sich sanft hin und her wiegten und ihr Blick fiel unweigerlich zum Häuschen des Brunnens. So lange schon war sie nicht mehr dort gewesen.

_Über zwei Jahre._ Irgendwann hatte sie einfach aufgegeben und hatte sich nicht mehr weiter dem Schmerz und der Enttäuschung hingeben wollen. Doch jetzt schien der Brunnen sie fast zu rufen.

Langsam und fast schon unsicher ging sie durch das Haus, überquerte die kurze Distanz bis zum Brunnen. Ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig, als sie die Tür mit einem Ruck öffnete. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit im Inneren. Es sah alles noch genauso aus wie früher. Nur die Leiter war nicht mehr dort.

_Opa hat sie wohl irgendwann abgenommen, um nicht dauernd die Fragen der Besucher, warum sie eine Leiter in einem heiligen Brunnen hatten, zu beantworten._ Es war ja nicht so als würde sie die Leiter noch brauchen.

Langsam stieg sie die Stufen hinab bis sie vor dem Brunnen zum Stehen kam.

Ihr Blick glitt in die tiefe Dunkelheit des Schachtes.

_Ich frage mich, ob die Brunnen wegen meiner Gefühle nicht mehr miteinander verbunden sind. Als der Knochenfressendebrunnen verschwunden ist und ich in die Finsternis geworfen wurde, war ich zutiefst verängstigt und traurig. Aber ich wusste nicht dass ich drei ganze Tage in der Finsternis verbracht hatte. Zur selben Zeit haben sich Mama, Opa und Sota große Sorgen um mich gemacht. Ich habe mich schrecklich gefühlt._ Ihre Augen begannen zu brennen als sie sich an diesen Tag erinnerte.

_Ich war so glücklich wieder hierher zurückzukehren. Und dann schloss sich der Brunnen._

Inuyashas Gesicht tauchte in ihren Gedanken auf. _Inuyasha, ich habe seit diesem Tag immer an dich gedacht. Der Grund, warum ich in die Vergangenheit gekommen bin. Der Grund warum das Juwel der Vier Seelen verschwunden ist und die Brunnen nicht mehr miteinander verbunden sind. Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt und nun bin ich für immer in meiner Welt._

Ihre Hand berührte sachte die Brunnenwand. _Eine Welt ohne Inuyasha. Aber Inuyasha ich…_ Sie schloss ihre Augen, versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten._ Will bei dir sein._

Bei diesen Gedanken fing eine leichte Brise an um ihr Gesicht zu schmeicheln. Warm war sie, aber der Geruch… So frisch und klar. Ungläubig öffnete Kagome ihre Augen und blickte in den Brunnen, während die Brise zu frischem Wind wurde.

„Kagome?", erklang die Stimme ihrer Mutter hinter ihr. „Was ist los?"

Kagome hörte wie ihre Mutter die Stufen zum Brunnen hinunter ging, konnte aber ihren Blick nicht von dem Schacht wenden.

„Mama."

Ihre Mutter trat an sie ran. Beide schauten in den nicht mehr endlos schwarzen Tunnelschacht.

„Der Himmel…", flüsterte Kagome. Statt Schwärze, sah sie Wolken und endlos blauen Himmel. Hörte sogar das Zwitschern von Vögeln.

Ihre Muttern nahm sie sachte in die Arme und Kagomes Blick wurde entschlossen.

„Mama, ich bin…"

„Kagome…", flüsterte ihre Mutter und es schmerzte Kagome die Tränen in den Augen ihrer Mutter zu sehen, als diese sie mit beiden Händen auf der Schulter ihrer Tochter anblickte.

Dann formte sich das altbekannte, fröhliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Person die Kagome immer unterstützt hatte. „Ist schon okay."

Auch wenn es ein trauriges Lächeln war, wusste Kagome dass ihre Mutter ihr nie böse war, nie böse sein konnte. War sie doch die jenige gewesen die Kagome immer gesagt hatte sie solle ihrem Herzen folgen.

Dieses Mal versuchte Kagome nicht die Tränen wegzuwünschen. Es waren keine Tränen des Schmerzes. Nur die einer Tochter die Aufwiedersehen zu ihrer Familie sagt um ein eigenes Leben zu beginnen. An der Seite der Person die sie für richtig hielt.

* * *

Blaues Licht umfing sie, dann Dunkelheit. Weit oben konnte sie den Himmel erahnen, den Wind spüren. Dann eine Hand die zu ihr hinabreichte.

Es war als würde ihr Herz die harten Stahlfesseln sprengen von denen sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie existierten. Drei Jahre lang.

Ihre Hand erinnerte sich wieder an den festen, Klauen bewerten Griff. Mit einem Ruck zog Inuyasha sie aus dem Brunnen. Ihre Augen trafen sich.

So viele Emotionen spiegelten sich in den goldenen Tiefen wieder.

Ihre Hand hielt sich fast an seiner Schulter, das weiche Feuerrattenfell war warm unter ihrem Griff.

„Inuyasha, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich habe warten lassen.", meinte sie als Tränen ihre Sicht verklärten.

„Kagome…" Seine Stimme war stockend, die Ohren leicht an den Kopf gepresst. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie in die Arme.

„Du Idiot! Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

Der altbekannte Geruch von Feuer, Wald, Moos und Regen schlug ihr entgegen. Sie hatte ihn fast schon vergessen. Wollig schloss sie ihre Augen, genoss den Moment des Friedens in seinen Armen.

„Kagome!", hörte sie von weitem und sah ihre Freunde, Sango, Miroku und Shippo, welcher nach ihr ausgerufen hatte.

„Kagome-chan!", rief auch Sango die Arme auf ihrem Rücken verschränkt um einen kleinen Jungen sicher zu halten.

„Es ist so lange her, Kagome-sama.", meinte Miroku ein wenig ungläubig und hielt Zwillinge im Arm die schon versuchten seinem Griff zu entkommen.

„Miroku-sama! Sango-chan! Shippo-chan!" Sie löste sich vollends aus Inuyashas Umarmung und drehte sich zu ihren Freunden um. _Wie sehr habe ich auch ihre Gesichter vermisst!_

„Hey!", grüßte Shippo zurück und wäre fast von Mirokus Schulter gefallen so weit lehnte er sich vor.

_Ich bin zurück!_


	3. Zwei Seelen für die Ewigkeit

Okay, n neues Update... Schade dass die anderen 100 Viewer nicht mal in der Lage waren ein Kommentar zu hinterlassen . aber was solls, zumindest hat Chrisi mir eins da gelassen (hehe, hoffe es stört dich nicht das ich den Namen benutze .)

Okay, dieses Kapitel ist irgendwie wichtig... Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht. Und es ist auch das erste das ich geschrieben habe OHNE die Anime vorlage.

Nebenbei ist mir hier ein kleiner Handlungsfehler unterlaufen. Der "Tempel" von Kikyo wurde von Inuyasha durch eine Explosion zerstörrt... DAS hab ich aber erst gesehen als ich Kapitel 8 fertig hatte und da wollte ich die ganze Geschichte nicht noch mal umschreiben... Bei mir ist er lediglich durch das Dach gesprungen als er versucht hat mit dem Juwel davon gekommen, denkt euch einfach die Explosion weg!

Viel Spaß beim lesen

**Kapitel 3**

**Zwei Seelen für die Ewigkeit**

Es war als wäre sie nie weggewesen. Ihre Freunde hatten sich zur Ausnahme, wie in alten Zeiten, in Kaedes Hütte zusammengefunden.

Die alte Priesterin rührte andächtig in der im Kessel köchelnde Suppe, während sie Rin nach mehr Feuerholz schickte und Shippo nach Wasser aus dem Fluss für den Tee.

„Kagome. Wie ist es dir ergangen in diesen drei Jahren?", fragte sie und begann damit die Schüsseln zu füllen.

„Ich habe meine Schule beendet.", erwiderte das Mädchen langsam, so als müsste sie über die Frage nachdenken. „Und ich habe Bogenschießen gelernt." Ein stolzes Lächeln machte sich auf Kagomes Gesicht breit. „Wenn wir morgen Zeit haben, zeige ich dir, was man mir alles beigebracht hat."

„Keh. Als hätten die Menschen in deiner Zeit dir noch viel hätten bebringen können.", griff Inuyasha ein und Kaede bemerkte wie er dichter an Kagome heranrückte. Sein Blick hatte das Mädchen nie länger als wenige Sekunden verlassen und es schien als wäre eine große Last von seinen Schultern verschwunden. _Vielleicht ist ihre Aufgabe hier doch noch nicht beendet?_ Hatte Kaede sich geirrt? War Kagome vielleicht nicht wegen dem Juwel in die Vergangenheit gekommen, sondern wegen Inuyasha?

„Dabei warst du es doch, der sich immer über mein schlechtes Schießen beschwert hat.", erwiderte Kagome gespielt wütend.

„Ha! War ja auch am Anfang so, das Juwel…"

„Inuyasha!" Shippo verpasste dem Halbdämon einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf. „Müsst du denn immer mit Kagome streiten? Sie ist doch gerade erst wiedergekommen."

„Keh!", knurret Inuyasha und eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Untypischer Weise zahlte er Shippo den Schlag nicht heim.

_Ha, Inuyasha_, dachte Miroku der dem Wortabtausch interessiert zuhörte. _Wie schön es ist, dich wieder so lebendig zu sehen_. Es war im nie deutlicher gewesen als jetzt, wie sehr Inuyasha unter Kagomes Abwesenheit gelitten haben musste.

„Kagome, du hast du mir vielleicht noch irgendetwas mitbringen können?", fragte Shippo während er sich mit seinem Essen auf Kagomes Schoß niederließ, ganz zu Inuyasha Verdruss.

_Verdammter Wicht fängt schon wieder an Kagome um seinen Finger zu wickeln._

„Oh, nein Shippo. Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit Kleidung mitzunehmen. Als ich zum Brunnen gegangen bin, habe ich gesehen dass ich durch konnte und aus Angst er würde sich wieder schließen…" Sie stockte und legte ihre halbvolle Schale zur Seite. Ein drückendes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit als sie an das Gesicht ihrer Mutter dachte. Sie hatte nicht mal die Zeit gehabt, sich von ihrem Bruder und Opa zu verabschieden.

„Das ist genug Shippo!", bellte Inuyasha als er den Stimmungswandel von Kagome bemerkte. Noch bevor Kagome oder Shippo reagieren konnten, hatte er den Fuchs am Schwanz gepackt und setzte ihn neben sich ab. Sollte der kleine Wicht noch mal versuchen Kagome zu nerven, wenn Inuyasha zwischen ihnen saß.

Shippo schaute Inuyasha böse an, bemerkte aber die aggressive Haltung des Halbdämons. Doch da Kagome wieder hier war und ihn sicherlich beschützen würde, wenn Inuyasha ihn schlagen würde… _Hast sicherlich vergessen was es heißt wenn sie „Sitz" sagt…_ dachte Shippo böse, wollte gerade aufspringen, als er eine Hand bemerkte die sich straff um seinen Schwanz schloss.

„Shippo…", warnte Miroku leise, versucht die anderen nicht auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. „Es reicht."

„Hmpf!"

* * *

Es war nicht so das Inuyasha die Einmischung des Mönches nicht mitbekommen hatte, doch er hielt sich davon ab etwas zu sagen. Überlass es dem Fuchs drei Jahre harter Erziehung von Inuyashas Seite zu vergessen. Sein Blick glitt wieder auf Kagome, die zwar ihre Schale wieder in die Hand genommen hatte, aber dennoch nicht weiter aß.

_Ob sie ihre Familie schon vermisst?_, fragte er sich nachdenklich und widerstand dem Drang sie an sich zu ziehen und seine Nase an ihrem Hals zu reiben. _Scheiß Instinkte,_ grummelte er zu sich selbst. Obwohl er sicher war, dass sie diese Art von Trösten wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen würde, immerhin war sie ein **Mensch** und Menschen ließen sich nicht die Lippen oder das Kinn lecken wenn sie traurig waren, wollte er sie dennoch von ihren finsteren Gedanken schützen. Doch noch bevor er sich etwas ausdenken konnte um das Thema zu wechseln sprach Kaede.

„Keine Sorge, Mädchen. Ich habe noch ein paar Sachen hier die dir sicherlich passen werden. Sie sind zwar nicht mehr neu aber noch gut erhalten."

„Wirklich?", fragte Kagome und ihre Augen weiteten sich erfreut. „Vielen Dank, das wäre wirklich hilfreich."

„Kein Grund zum Dank. Ich denke zwar es ist noch ein wenig früh zu fragen, du bist ja gerade erst zurückgekommen, aber wie würde es dir gefallen mir in den Tätigkeiten als Miko zu helfen?" Inuyashas Ohren schossen nach vorne und er starrte Kaede verwundert an. _Ha, die alte Hexe!_

„Oh ja, Kagome-sama!", sprang Rin auf und griff Kagomes Hände freudig. „Kaede-sama weiß so viel über Pflanzen und Heilung. Wir waren sogar dabei Sangos Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen!"

„Äh…" Kagome schaute Rin verwundert an. „Natürlich. Ich wäre glücklich, wenn ich etwas zu tun hätte. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich zurück kann. Wenn ich hier bleiben will, muss ich auch meinen Teil dazu beitragen. Ich will schließlich niemandem zur Last fallen.", erwiderte sie nachdenklich. _Ich habe mir wirklich keine Gedanken gemacht, wie mein Leben hier weitergehen soll…_ dachte sie mit Scham. Früher war es so einfach gewesen, sie hatte alles was sie wollte von zu Hause gehabt und auch wenn sie viele Nächte hier verbracht hatte, so wusste sie immer dass sie weder Kaede noch Sango und Miroku zur Last fallen würde. Sie wäre vorher einfach wieder in ihre Zeit zurückgegangen.

„Ha! Du musst gar nichts!", ergriff Inuyasha schnell das Wort. Kaedes Anfrage war nicht so rübergekommen wie sie es wahrscheinlich gewollte hatte. „Ich bin schließlich da und werde dich versorgen!"

Nach so kurzer Zeit hier war es das Wichtigteste für ihn sicherzustellen, dass sie ihre Entscheidung nicht bereute.

„Inuyasha!", erwiderte Kagome hitzig und er bemerkte mit Verwunderung wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde. „Kaede hat Recht, ich kann nicht einfach hierher kommen und denken…"

„Oh Kagome-sama.", brachte Miroku ein um die Situation aufzuklären. „Ich denke nicht dass es Kaedes Absicht war dir diesen Gedanken zu übermitteln. Genau das Gegenteil."

Kagome schaute zu Miroku und sah ihn fragend an. „Es ist nur so, dass Kaede eine Nachfolgerin braucht."

Das Husten von Kaede schnitt weitere Worte Mirokus ab.

„Der Herr Mönch hat ganz Recht." Sie schaute kurz auf Rin „So eifrig Rin auch lernt, hat sie dennoch keine spirituellen Kräfte und kann nie zu einer Miko ausgebildet werden. Du aber, die Wiedergeburt meiner Schwester, hast nicht nur schon Großes erreicht, sondern auch die Veranlagung eine richtige Miko zu werden und dieses Dorf auch nach meinem Ableben zu beschützen." Sie blickte Kagome liebevoll an. „Deine Ankunft ist ein wahrer Segen für uns alle."

* * *

Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht sie würde die Nacht bei Kaede verbringen, aber Inuyasha schien einen andere Pläne zu haben und so war sie ihm, nachdem Sango und Miroku mit ihren Kindern zu ihrer eignen Hütte gegangen waren, nachgegangen.

„Steig auf, dann kommen wir schneller an.", murmelte er verlegen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln kam sie seiner Bitte nach und war überrascht wie leicht sie in alte Gewohnheiten viel.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie bevor er losrennen konnte, doch es war schon zu spät. Mit schnellen Sätzen sprintete er voran und Kagome war froh, dass es Sommer war sonst wäre ihr gewiss kalt geworden. Dennoch ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter zu legen und ihre Arme umarmten ihn ein wenig fester.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kamen beim heiligen Baum an. Verwundert ließ Kagome sich von seinem Rücken sinken. Und schaute sich um. Erst vor ein paar Stunden waren sie hier gewesen, als sie zum ersten Mal nach drei Jahren wieder in die Vergangenheit gekommen war.

„Inuyasha…", begann sie doch er unterbrach sie. Seine Worte kamen schnell und auswendig gelernt. So als hätte er sie häufig in seinem Kopf wiederholt um sie nicht zu vergessen.

„Ich hatte gehofft du würdest die erste Nacht hier bei mir bleiben. Ich habe kein Haus, wie Miroku und Sango oder Kaede. Normalerweise verbring ich meine Nächte hier, also…" er schaute zur Seite und steckte seine Arme in die Ärmel seines Haori. „Scheiße. Vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe ich bring dich…"

Noch bevor er seine Worte aussprechen konnte hatte sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt und legte kurz, aber sanft ihre Lippen auf seine. _Huch?_, dachte Kagome verwundert über ihre eigene Handlung. _Wo kam dass den her?_ Es war nicht so als wäre dies ihr erster Kuss gewesen, dennoch kam sie sich ein wenig vorschnell vor.

Allerdings hatte es den gewünschten Effekt gehabt und sie hatte Inuyasha wirkungsvoll aufgehalten weiterzureden. Mit großen Augen, die im Mondlicht leuchteten schaute er sie aufmerksam an.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Natürlich möchte ich bei dir sein." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte dann aufrichtig fröhlich. „Und besser mit dir in den Bäumen schlafen als alleine in einem Bett."

„Kagome…", flüsterte er stockend und schloss in eine kräftige Umarmung. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln erwiderte sie diese.

* * *

Es war so schwer für ihn. Sein Wunsch bei ihr zu sein, sie nach all der Zeit nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen war so groß und auch wenn er immer gehofft hatte sie würde zu ihm zurückkommen, so hatte er überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht was er tun würde **wenn** sie wiederkommen würde. Sie war ein Mensch, verdammt noch mal. Sie brauchte ein Haus, Kleidung und ein Bett.

_Wie einfach es war, als wir noch nach dem Juwel gesucht hatten_, dachte er unsicher. Nie hatte er für jemanden außer sich selbst sorgen müssen. _Aber das wird sich ändern!_, beschloss er und drückte sie fester an sich. als er mit einem kräftigen Sprung sie beide in die Äste des Baumes katapultierte.

Er grinste leicht als er ihren erschrocken Schrei hörte.

„Warn mich bevor du so etwas _noch_ mal tust!", murmelte Kagome in seine Halsbeuge und hielt sich entschlossen fester an ihm fest. Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab als er ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte.

„Als müsstest du nicht schon daran gewöhnt sein.", erwiderte er schelmisch und sprang noch ein wenig höher bis er seinen gewohnten Schlafast gefunden hatte.

Er war breit am Baumstamm und gabelte sich ein wenig weiter in zwei dicke Äste. Außerdem hatte man von hier aus einen wunderbaren Blick auf den Wald und konnte sogar das Dorf in der Nacht mit seinen wenigen Feuern sehen.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich gegen den Baum sinken, wobei er Kagome, welche sich fest in seine Kleidung gekrallt hatte, dichter an sich zog.

„D-das ist ein klein wenig hoch, Inuyasha.", meinte sie schluckend und blickte in die unklare Tiefe unter sich.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich fallen lassen würde?", erwiderte Inuyasha drehte sie leicht sodass mit dem Rücken zu ihm zwischen seinen Beinen saß. Sein Kinn legte er beschützend auf ihren Kopf und er sog bewundernd den Geruch der Frau in seinen Armen ein.

Wie häufig hatte er davon geträumt? _Meine Gefährtin…, _grollte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren und diesmal stritt er es nicht ab.

Er bemerkte den leicht scharfen Geruch der von Kagome ausging, als sie sich seufzend an ihn drückte.

„Nein. Und wenn, würdest du mich sicherlich fangen bevor ich aufschlage.", murmelte Kagome leise. Er merkte wie ihr Atem ruhiger wurde.

„Kagome…", flüsterte er leise und seine Arme schlossen sich fester um die schmale Frau in seinen Armen.

Sie hatte sich wirklich nicht viel verändert. Ein wenig reifer schien sie in Körper und Geist zu sein, aber ihr Geruch war dennoch der Gleiche; und hatte er die ersten Momente nicht gewusst, ob ihre Gefühle sich für ihn vielleicht geändert hatten sie roch er schon bald… Er war sich nicht sicher, Liebe roch für viele anders und man konnte es nicht ganz beschreiben, aber sie roch noch genauso wie kurz bevor er sie verlassen hatte.

_Hätte ich doch bloß früher gewusst was dieser Geruch war…_Auch wenn er halb Hundedämon war und viele Gerüche bereits kannte, so hieß es nicht dass er sie alle erklären konnte oder bestimmen konnte. Und Liebe war kein eigener Geruch, es **war** einfach und roch für jeden und von jemand etwas anders, wie er bemerken musste.

Kagome hatte einfach irgendwann angefangen anders zu riechen. Genauso wie zuvor nur irgendwie…_besser. _„… Verlass mich nie wieder.", beendete er seinen Satz leise.

„Nein, nie wieder.", wiederholte sie und es wunderte Inuyasha dass sie ihn noch gehört hatte, schien sie doch schon fast eingeschlafen. „Ich verspreche es Inuyasha."

Es fühlte sich komisch an, als ihr Reiki plötzlich aufflammte, wie Feuer, drohend, aber dennoch angenehm, solange man sich nicht zu nah ranwagte.

„Gut. Es war…" er überlegte langsam. „einsam ohne dich." Ein Besitz ergreifendes Knurren grollte in seiner Kehle. „Ich wusste nicht ob du je wieder zu mir zurückkommen würdest."

_Du bist __**Mein**__!_, hallten seine Gedanken laut in seinem Kopf.

* * *

Verwundert schaute Kagome zu ihm auf, als sie seine Yoki Aura bemerkte die an Kraft zu gewinnen schien. Es war kühl und schien ihr Inneres, welches sich wie in Flammen anfühlte, zu beruhigen.

Sie blickte unsicher in seine Augen. _Seine Augen…was._ Waren sie wirklich gerade rot? Sein Yoki würde stärker bis sie es deutlich wie eine Aura um seinen Körper sehen konnte. Sie blinzelte verwirrt. _Nein, ich habe mich wohl geirrt._ Sie waren das gewohnte Gold. Dannbemerkte seinen Blick auf ihren Lippen, merkte wie die Hitze in ihrem Inneren glühend anschwoll und plötzlich verschwand, als sie seinen Mund mit ihrem verschloss. Fast schien es so als wäre seine Aura in sie eingedrungen. _Was für ein Unsinn. _Ihre eignes Reiki wurde sein Yoki sofort reinigen.

* * *

Immer noch ungläubig schaute Inuyasha auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen. War sie wirklich zurückgekommen oder würde er bald die Augen auf machen und feststellen das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war?

Er ließ seinen Kopf leicht sinken und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem weichen Haar. Auch unter dem Geruch ihrer Seife, mit welcher sie wohl erst vor kurzem ihre Haare gewaschen hatte als sie noch in ihrer Zeit gewesen war, konnte er ihren eigenen Geruch wahrnehme. Ihre Haut schien unter seinen kühlen Händen zu brennen. Seit ihrem Kuss, bei welchen es fast so gewesen war als hätten sich nicht nur ihre Lippen, sondern auch ihre Seelen berührt, fühlte er eine brennende Kälte. Sie war nicht unangenehm, sondern erregte ihn auf berauschende Weise. Er zog Kagome unbewusst fester an sich.

_Mein…_, dachte er grollend. _Für immer!_

* * *

„Miroku, was ist los?", fragte Sango schläfrig und schaute blinzelnd ihren Gatten an.

„Hm…?" Miroku schien tief in Gedanken. „Nichts, Sango, schlaf weiter. Ich glaube ich habe es mir nur eingebildet."

_Seltsam,_ dachte er. Es war ihm als hätte eine große Energieexplosion nicht weit weg spüren können. Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher ob Dämonischen Ursprung oder nicht, so schnell hatte sich die Aura aufgebaut und war auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Kraft wieder verschwunden. _Vielleicht hab ich es mir auch nur eingebildet…_dachte nachdenklich. _Ein Traum wahrscheinlich._

Was er nicht wusste dass in ihrer Hütte Kaede ganz ähnliche Gedanken gehabt hatte.

* * *

„Kagome!", begrüßte Kaede Kagome, als diese mit Inuyasha am nächsten Morgen zurück ins Dorf kam. „Guten Morgen euch beiden."

„Guten Morgen, Großmutter Kaede.", erwiderte Kagome die Begrüßung aufrichtig. Inuyasha nickte der alten Frau nur zu. Machte sich aber nicht wie jeden Morgen daran wieder in den Wald zu verschwinden.

„Kommt rein, Kinder. Frühstück ist fast fertig und während wir essen kann ich dir deine zukünftigen Aufgaben erklären."

Im Inneren saßen auch saß auch schon Rin und war dabei die Schüsseln zu füllen.

„Ist Shippo schon wieder weg?", fragte Inuyasha beiläufig als er sein Essen in sich hineinschlang.

„Inuyasha, schling nicht so!", ermahnte Kagome ihn mit einem Blick auf Kaede. Innerlich aber lächelte sie. _Genau wie früher._ Inuyasha hielt inne und schielte sie mit angelegten Ohren an. Es war schon immer ein Diskussionspunkt von ihnen gewesen.

Kagome schien es nicht gut zu heißen wenn man schnell aß. Und Inuyasha hatte sich schon immer dazu getrieben gefühlt, sein Essen möglichst schnell in sich hineinzustopfen.

Nur so konnte man sich doch sicher sein, dass es einem nicht weggenommen wurde. „Und wieso sollte Shippo weg sein?"

„Keh, der kleine Wicht ist dabei ein richtiger Fuchsdämon zu werden. Erinnerst du dich nicht an die Raststätte von damals? Die mit den ganzen Füchsen?", erwiderte Inuyasha, schlürfte zufrieden sein Essen zu Ende und stellte die Schale achtlos neben sich.

„Hm… ja, ich denke schon.", meinte Kagome nachdenklich.

„Stimmt, Inuyasha. Er ist heute Morgen sehr früh aufgebrochen, meinte aber er würde wohl nicht lange wegbleibe.", bestätigte Kaede.

„Schade. Er hätte sich wenigstens verabschieden können.", überlegte Kagome ein wenig niedergeschlagen. Shippo war für sie immer wie ihr kleiner Bruder oder sogar ihr Kind gewesen. In den drei Jahren hatte sich wohl so einiges verändert.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken um den Welpen. Dem passiert nichts!", meinte Inuyasha als sie Kagomes enttäuschten Blick sah. Er musste wohl ein Wort mit dem Füchslein reden.

„Das ist es nicht. Ich merke nur gerade wie viel sich verändert hat, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war.", murmelte Kagome zur Antwort und machte sich daran die Schüssel einzusammeln und in einem Eimer in er Nähe zu lassen.

„Rin, geh doch bitte schnell zum Fluss und hole uns etwas Wasser für den Tee. Inuyasha, tu einer alten Frau den Gefallen und begleite sie."

„Ja, Kaede-sama. Kommt, Inuyasha-sama!", lachte Rin fröhlich, offensichtlich glücklich etwas tun zu können.

Inuyasha knurrte genervt.

_Immer ich, _dachte er, nahm aber dennoch einen weiteren Eimer und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Gut.", meinte Kaede, als Beide aus der Tür waren. „Kind, es gibt da etwas wovor ich dich warnen möchte."

„Hm? Was ist denn Großmutter Kaede.", fragte Kagome ein wenig verwundert über den ernsten Ton der alten Frau.

„Es geht um dich und Inuyasha und wie ihr beide zueinander steht. Es ist schon eine ganze Weile vergangen dass die Dorfbewohner Angst vor ihm gehabt haben und viele sind ihm dankbar dafür dass er dem Dorf hilft und es beschützt; aber nicht alle denken so." Sie seufzte und stocherte im Feuer. „Immer noch gibt es einige die sich daran erinnern wie er damals unser Dorf angegriffen hat und meine Schwester dabei gestorben ist."

„Aber das war Naraku und nicht Inuyasha!", warf Kagome schützend ein.

„Du weißt das und auch ich, aber viele haben noch nie etwas von Naraku gehört, bis zu dem Tag als er in Teilen auf unser Dorf gefallen ist und andere sind damit zufrieden Inuyasha die Schuld zu geben."

„Das ist verstehe ich nicht. Wir sind doch schon so lange hier gewesen.", fragte Kagome nach einer Weile. Sie hatte von Inuyasha gehört dass Dämonen und auch Halbdämonen nicht beliebt in Menschendörfern waren. Auf ihren Reisen war sie mehr als einmal auf derlei Probleme gestoßen, allerdings hatte Kagome nicht erwartet so etwas in diesem Dorf zu hören. „Wieso erzählst du mir das erst jetzt? Und was hat das mit mir zu tun? Ich werde Inuyasha nicht im Stich lassen wegen dieser engstirnigen Menschen!", brauste Kagome auf.

„Ruhig Kind. Das wollte ich auch gar nicht damit sagen. Inuyasha kennt die Situation ebenfalls, es ist leider nichts Neues für ihn. Allerdings würde ich dir raten erst einmal deine Position als Miko zu stärken, bevor ihr irgendetwas… macht." Die alte Frau räusperte sich leise und Kagome war sich sicher dass es nicht an ihrem Husten lag.

„Inuyasha und ich haben nichts Unrechtes getan.", erwiderte Kagome defensiv.

„Ich weiß Kind. Aber es hat einen Grund warum ich nie geheiratet habe und Kinder bekommen habe. Ich kenne deine Zeit nicht, aber hier wird von einer Miko verlangt dass sie rein in Geist und Körper bleibt, anderseits würde sie ihre Kräfte verlieren." Kaede hob ihre Hand als Kagome etwas erwidern wollte. „Das heißt nicht dass es bei dir der Fall sein muss. Es gibt einige Miko die trotz Kinder ihre Fähigkeiten nicht eingebüßt haben. Kagome, dein Herz und deine Seele sind so rein, ich denke nicht dass irgendetwas das ändern könnte. Aber nicht alle sehen es so. Glaube mir, ich bin die Letzte die etwas gegen euer Zusammensein hat. Ich möchte es dir lediglich erklären damit du weißt mit was auf dich zukommen könnte."

„Was kommt auf wen zu?", fragte eine genervte Stimme hinter ihnen und beide Frauen zuckten zusammen.

„Gut dass ihr beide zurück seid. Lasst und Tee trinken und dann mit der Arbeit beginnen.

Inuyasha schaute sich misstrauisch um. Er hatte das Gefühl als hätte er irgendetwas Wichtiges verpasst.

* * *

„Hier sind wir.", deutete Kaede und zeigte auf ein recht großes Gebäude, in der Nähe des Baumes. „Das ist der alte Tempel."

„Wow!", meinte Kagome und schaute sich um. Der Tempel sah alt aus und man konnte sehen dass hier schon seit langem niemand mehr gewesen war. Die Umgebung schien vom Wald fast eingenommen, aber noch immer konnte man sehen dass dieses Gebäude einst wichtig gewesen war. Sie schaute auf Inuyasha der sich seitdem sie angekommen waren, auffallend still verhalten hatte. „Wie kommt es dass wir hier nie waren?"

„Dies ist der eigentliche Tempel des Dorfes gewesen, als Kikyo noch lebte. Sie wohnte hier und ging ihrer Arbeit als Miko nach, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Naraku angefangen hat sein Unwesen zu treiben. Ich habe es nie über mich gebracht hierher zurückzukehren. Stattdessen habe ich meine Arbeit in meiner eigenen Hütte fortgeführt." Sie hustete kräftig und Kagome legte ihr besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter. _Hätte ich bloß einige Medikamente aus meiner Zeit mitnehmen können. _„Keine Sorge Kind, das sind nur die Leiden des Alters."

„Und niemand hat sich um das Gebäude gekümmert?", fragte Kagome nachdenklich und ging einige Schritte auf die Veranda zu. Eine laue Sommerbrise ließ einige Blätter auffliegen.

„Nein, mit Kikyos Tod wurde dieser Teil des Dorfes verlassen, aber ich denke es steht dir zu, als ihre Wiedergeburt...", die alte Frau lächelte leicht. „Sie es als Wiederkommensgeschenk an. So brauchst du weder bei mir noch bei Sango und Miroku zu wohnen bis deine eigene Hütte fertig ist. Außerdem ist es schien ruhig hier, findest du nicht?"

Kagome blinzelte und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Kaede, danke, ich weiß nicht wie ich das wieder…", sie wurde von der alten Frau unterbrochen.

„Mach dir keine Umstände Kagome. Du bist, wenn du erst einmal vollständig ausgebildet bist, eine Bereicherung für das Dorf."

* * *

Inuyasha schaute sich unwohl um, als Kaede Kagome die Umgebung zeigte. _Es ist so lange her. _Noch gut erinnerte er sich an die Zeit als Kikyo noch hier gelebt hatte.

Er war sich auch nicht ganz sicher ob es ihm gefiel das Kagome jetzt hier leben sollte. Natürlich half es dass sie einen Ort hatte an dem sie schlafen konnte, noch dazu ausreichend weit weg vom Dorf. _Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich dafür gesorgt,_ überlegte er immer noch wütend mit sich selbst. Für Erste musste es wohl reichen, bis er ihr ein eigenes Haus bauen konnte.

* * *

„Inuyasha, du hilfst mir doch hier alles wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, richtig?", fragte Kagome, als sie wieder zurück ins Dorf gingen.

„Keh. Als würdest du das ohne meine Hilfe schaffen.", erwiderte Inuyasha hochmütig, innerlich aber froh, dass sie ihn gefragt hatte.

„Du hast recht. Ich würde wahrscheinlich ewig brauchen, wenn ich deine Hilfe nicht hätte.", gab sie gutmütig zu und lächelte ihn an.

„Nun, wenn das geregelt wäre, komm noch kurz zu meiner Hütte um dir die Kleidung abzuholen, die ich dir versprochen habe.", unterbrach Kaede sie. „Rin, lauf doch schon einmal vor und schaut in der großen Kiste nach den Sachen von denen ich dir gestern Abend erzählt habe."

„Ja, Kaede-sama, Rin macht sich sofort auf den Weg.", erwiderte das Mädchen fröhlich und lief wie ein Wirbelwind in Richtung Dorf.

* * *

„Kagome, du solltest dich erst einmal hier einfinden. Ich werde mit einigen Leuten wegen deiner Ausbildung sprechen. In einer Woche ist wohl alles bereit. Währenddessen kannst du dich in deinem neuen Zuhause einfinden. Falls ihr Hilfe braucht, sagt bescheit und ich schicke euch einige Dorfbewohner."

„Na, brauchen wir nicht. Was sollen ein paar Bauern können, dass ich nicht schon längst kann!", posaunte Inuyasha übermütig. Er würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, wenn er Kagome schon kein Haus bauen konnte, ihr zumindest dass reparieren würde, welches man ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

„Nun, Inuyasha.", erwiderte Kagome ein wenig beunruhigt. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an ihr Fahrrad, welches der Halbdämon auch ‚reparieren' wollte und am Ende nur alles Schlimmer gemacht hatte. Außerdem was Inuyasha auch nicht eines der geduldigsten Wesen die sie kannte. „Danke, Großmutter Kaede. Wir werden Miroku und Sango fragen, ich bin sicher dass sie uns helfen."

* * *

„Das ist großartig Kagome-chan.", meinte Sango, als sie den alten Tempel sah. „Es ist sicherlich eines der größten Gebäude hier im Dorf."

„Das stimmt. Eine Schande dass man es so hat verkommen lassen.", erwiderte Miroku. „Da kommt eine ganze menge Arbeit auf uns zu.", erwiderte Miroku.

„Ha! In ein paar Tagen steht alles wieder!", bellte Inuyasha aufgeregt. „Lasst uns anfangen."

Trotz Inuyashas Worten gab es dennoch mehr zu tun als Anfangs angenommen. Die Inneneinrichtung des Tempels war vollständig verkommen, genauso wie Türen und einige Fenster, die zu Kagomes Überraschung aus Glas waren.

Sie war nur froh, dass das der Tempel ein Bad hatte und dieses, da aus Stein gehauen, noch benutzbar war, wenn auch schmutzig.

Sango hatte sogar den damaligen Kräutergarten gefunden, von dem Kaede sich nicht mehr sicher gewesen war wo er sich befand.

* * *

„Puh. Das war anstrengend.", meinte Kagome, als die Sonne langsam unterging.

„Stimmt, aber zumindest haben wir den meisten Dreck schon wegschaffen können.", stimmte Sango zu. Sie hatten eine ganze Menge geschafft. Alte Möbelstücke waren rausgeschmissen worden, der Boden war von Staub und Dreck befreit und frisch gewischt. Inuyasha hatte damit begonnen, einige Bäume zu fällen um einen Teil des Daches, durch das er damals gesprungen war, wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Hm…aber die Dachbalken, Fenster und Türen müssen wird jemandem in Auftrag geben. Diese Bauweise ist nicht so einfach wie die anderen Hütten und ich habe keine Ahnung wie man so etwas reparieren kann.", warf Miroku nachdenklich ein. „Inuyasha."

Die Ohren des Hundedämons zuckten in Richtung Miroku.

Er kannte die Glasfenster und auch wusste er von den Türen, erinnerten sie ihn doch nur zu gut an den Palast seiner Mutter.

„Was ist?", fragte Inuyasha den Mönch nachdenklich.

„Hier, ich habe es dir schon vorhin geben wollen, hatte aber nicht die Gelegenheit dazu.", erwiderte der Mönch lächelnd und hielt Inuyasha einen großen Beutel entgegen.

„Und was ist das?", fragte dieser, nahm den Beutel vorsichtig entgegen. In seinem Inneren hörte er etwas klingeln.

„Das ist dein Anteil, denn du nicht wolltest. Ich habe ihn für dich zur Seite gelegt falls du es irgendwann brauchen würdest. Vielleicht ist jetzt der Moment gekommen."

„Miroku…" Inuyasha war ein wenig sprachlos.

„Ach, keine Sorge. Ich weiß wie teuer es sein kann eine Familie haben zu wollen und schließlich hast du dir deinen Anteil redlich verdient."

Okay, wie war das? Ich denke ich habe die Charaktere relativ gut getroffen, hoffe ich zumindest... hm., ach ja noch zwei Sachen... Meine Beta hat sich ein wenig über Rin beschwert... Also da ich mehr nachdem Anime gehe als nachdem Manga muss ich sagen dass ich Rin so "Sprechen" lasse wie ich es aus dem "jap-eng sub" Anime gewohnt bin und da redet sie häufig (nicht immer) in der dritten Form von sich selbst. Je nachdem ob ich sie "wichtig" mache oder nicht werde ich es sich weiterentwickeln lassen. SIe ist ja am Ende noch sehr jung und nicht wirklich an MEnschen und deren Weise gewohnt.

Zu Kagomes "Großmutter". Das ist auch wieder aus der Übersetzung und da Kagome die Angewohnheit hat Kaede Obasan zu sagen. Was grob Übersetzt Großmutter und/oder eine ältere Frau aussagt. Nur zur erklärung. Den Rest "sama" "Chan" etc hab ich gelassen weil es leider im Deutschen keine wirklich angemessene Übersetzung gibt (ich meine... Lady Kagome hört sich irgendwie komisch an sry) und Chan wird soweit ich weiß gar nicht übersetzt ... "hm.. Sangochien" vielleicht aber das ist noch dümmer.

Naja,s agt mir einfach was ihr davon haltet.

Drake


	4. Ein leben in der Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 4**

**Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit**

Unsicher und mit schneller schlagenden Herzen saß Inuyasha auf dem Boden des Raumes und beobachtete Kagome. Sie hatte sich gerade gewaschen und legte sich ihre neue und frische Kleidung an, als ihm erneut auffiel, wie ähnlich sie und Kikyo sich doch waren.  
_Meine Gefährtin_, grollte dann jedoch sein innerer Dämon und es kam Inuyasha wie eine Warnung vor. Er sollte dies ja nicht vergessen.  
Völlig unangebracht, natürlich.  
Kagome **war** seine Gefährtin, auch wenn es ihm ein wenig schwer viel sich auszudrücken. Kikyo ist Vergangenheit und er fühlte sich schon lange nicht mehr schlecht wegen ihr, war seine Aufgabe die tote Priesterin zu beschützen in dem Moment erledigt, als diese in seinem Armen gestorben war.  
Aber diese Ähnlichkeit… Es machte ihm Angst. Hatte er nicht auch schon so mit Kikyo in genau diesem Tempel gesessen? Und was hatte es ihnen gebracht?  
_Aber das war Naraku. So etwas wird niemals wieder passieren!,_ schwor er sich.  
„Inuyasha!", rief Kagome aufgebracht.  
„Was denn?", fragte Inuyasha überrascht und legte bei ihrer lauter Stimme die Ohren an. „Du musst nicht so schreien!"  
„Ich habe die ersten fünf Male leise gesprochen!", sagte sie leicht gereizt ,,Wo warst du denn bitte?" sah sie dann mit fragenden, großen Augen zu ihm.  
„Wie, wo war ich? Hier natürlich!" erwiderte er völlig verständnislos und erntete ein sanftes Lächeln ihrerseits. „Ich meine in deinen Gedanken. Es sah so aus als wärst du meilenweit weg gewesen." erklärte sie ihm dann sanfter.  
Ihren Blicken ausweichend, drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
_Eher Jahre…,_ dachte er beschämt. Kagome war seine Gefährtin, Kikyo nur eine Erinnerung und er sollte sich endlich als guter Gefährte beweisen. Er versuchte sein Bestes, für sie Nahrung zu beschaffen, für sie zu sorgen -das mit dem Unterschlupf, war ihm leider misslungen, aber er hatte versucht es mit den Reparaturen wieder gut zu machen- auch versuchte er sie vor aufdringlichen Männchen zu beschützen. _Wie zum Beispiel diesen Jinenji…_, dachte er knurrend und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Allerdings schien Kagome seine Bemühungen nicht ernst zu nehmen. Wie schon damals bei Kouga fand sie sein Verhalten anstößig, dabei sang alles in seinem Inneren danach andere Männchen aus ihrem unmittelbaren Umkreis fernzuhalten.  
_Vielleicht mach ich irgendwas falsch?,_ fragte er sich und zog die Stirn in Falten. Er hatte keine Ahnung von diesen Dingen, er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit wie man um jemanden warb. _Ist ja nicht so, als hätte irgendjemand sich je den Gedanken gemacht mir das zu erklären._ Keh! Er hatte zwar schon früher Miroku beobachtet, war sich aber sicher dass der Mönch mit Sango mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt hatte.  
Kagome schien Männer mit Akitokis Verhalten zu schätzen. _Schwächlinge. Ein guter Gefährte muss stark sein um seine Partnerin beschützen und für sie sorgen zu können,_ widersprach er seinen Gedanken.  
„Inuyasha, du zerkratzt den Fußboden.", meinte Kagome Stirnrunzelnd.  
„Oh…" lockerte er seine Krallen und legte seine Hände in den Schoß.  
„Hier, iss. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie es schmeckt – es ist schrecklich schwer zu kochen ohne einen richtigen Herd – aber Sango hat mir die Zutaten gesagt. Es wird wohl nicht zu schlimm sein."  
„Öhm, ja." Inuyasha schnupperte prüfend. Es war nicht so dass er Kagome nicht traute, aber es war nun mal so dass seine Zunge ein klein wenig empfindlicher war als die ihre. Prüfend probierte er den Eintopf den sie aus zwei Kaninchen gemacht hatte die er ihr am Mittag gebracht hatte. „Hm. Gar nicht mal so schlecht.", meinte er während er sein Essen hinunter schlang.  
Kagome lächelte während sie beobachtete wie Inuyasha sein Essen in sich hineinschaufelte. _Vielleicht hat es ja etwas damit zu tun, das er wirklich halb Hundedämon ist._ Sie hatte auch noch nie einen Hund gegeben der sein Essen langsam aß. _Oder vielleicht weil er immer alleine war? Hatte er damals genug zu essen?  
_„Über was hast du vorhin nachgedacht? Es sah fast so aus als würdest du mit dir selbst diskutieren?", fragte sie beiläufig während sie ihre Sachen wegräumte.  
„Nichts Besonderes.", erwiderte er ausweichend. „Der Chihaya steht dir.", bemerkte er ohne es wirklich zu wollen.  
„Oh." Kagome wurde leicht rot. „Danke. Oma Kaede meinte ich sollte anfangen diese Sachen zu tragen. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher ob sie dir gefallen würden. Das letzte Mal als ich die Kleidung einer Miko anhatte warst du nicht sonderlich begeistert."  
„Das lag daran weil du Kikyo so ähnlich gesehen hast."  
„Und jetzt?", fragte sie verwundert und kniete sich vor den Halbdämonen nieder. Inuyasha spitzte die Ohren und schaute sie aufmerksam an. Ihre Stimme klang sonderbar.  
„Jetzt siehst du aus wie Kagome." Er bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit und durch einen Impuls getrieben nahm er sie in die Arme. _Mein!,_ grollte die Stimme in seinem Inneren, während seine Nase sich in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub.  
„Ah.", keuchte sie auf und Inuyasha zog sich überrascht zurück. „Inuyasha?"  
„Was?", irritiert sah er zu ihr, während seine Ohren nervös zuckten.  
Lieblich lächelnd, berührte sie dann mit ihrem Zeigefinger seine Nase.  
„Mir ist nur nie aufgefallen dass deine Nase feucht ist.", bemerkte sie immer noch immer lächelnd. Inuyasha wurde schlagartig rot und wusste so gar nicht wie er mit ihren Worten umgehen sollte.  
„K-Keh!", versuchte er und wollte sich zurückziehen, doch sie hielt ihn am Arm fest und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.  
„Keine Sorge, es stört mich nicht. Genauso wenig wie deine Ohren."

„Inuyasha! Wo hast du das her?" Kagomes Augen weiteten sich, als zwei Ochsenkarren, nur drei Tage nachdem sie das Dach fertig repariert hatten, auf den Tempel zu kamen.  
„Du brauchst du auch etwas um das Ding zu füllen. Und die Fenster und Türen sind auch noch kaputt.", erklärte Inuyasha, aber vermied es sie dabei anzuschauen.  
„Aber das muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben!", staunte sie und schaute zu wie der Fahrer und drei andere Männer, ohne sie zu beachten, anfingen Truhen, Tische und Ähnliches auszuladen.  
„Ich habe die drei Jahre nicht nur faul auf meinem Baum gesessen!", erwiderte Inuyasha beleidigt, wobei er versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Davon abgesehen hätte ich dir ein Haus bauen sollen. Da ist es das Mindeste dass ich das Ding hier bewohnbar mache!"  
„Inuyasha…" Kagome zog ihm am Ohr damit er sie ansah.  
„Was soll das nun schon wie…", fuhr der Halbdämon auf wurde aber von Kagome, die ihm einen sanften Kuss gab, unterbrochen.  
„Danke."

Es war ein wunderbarer Sommertag und Kagome sah auf ihren Weg zum Dorf wie einige der Männer schon dabei waren die Reisfelder zu bepflanzen.  
„Rikichi! Du legst dich ja heute wieder ganz schön ins Zeug!"  
„Du aber auch!"  
_Ach ja, Rikichi, wird demnächst Yumi heiraten_, dachte Kagome und lächelte.  
„Was ist?", fragte Inuyasha, welcher neben ihr ging. Seit dem sie vor einem Monat wieder zurückgekommen war, war der Halbdämon nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen und begleitete sie auf all ihren Wegen.  
„Ach nichts. Ich bin nur glücklich. Nächste Woche ist Rikichis und Yumis Hochzeit."  
„Hm…" Sie sah wie das Gesicht Inuyashas sich verdunkelte und fühlte auch wie ihre Hochstimmung ein wenig getrübt wurde. Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher wie genau sie sich bei Inuyasha verhalten sollte. Es war nicht so als würde sie ihn nicht genauso lieben wie von vor drei Jahren, aber es war immer noch… schwierig.  
Wie verhielt man sich jemanden gegenüber auf den man drei Jahre lang gewartet aber nicht gesehen hatte?  
Er blieb jede Nacht bei ihr – von den Tagen abgesehen – sie aßen zusammen, er brachte häufig Wild mit, welches er gefangen hatte, aber bis ein paar unschuldigen Küsse und Umarmungen war zwischen ihnen Beiden noch nichts passiert.  
Kagome erinnerte sich noch zu gut an Kaedes Worte und fragte sich ob die alte Frau auch mit Inuyasha gesprochen hatte.

Sehnsüchtig schaute Inuyasha auf den Sonnenuntergang der die Felder in helles Gold tauchte. Er beobachtete wie Miroku mit seinen Kindern fröhlich singend nach Hause ging.  
_Hmm… Welpen, ob ich auch eines Tages…_ Seine Ohren zuckten und Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Inuyasha, gehen wir? Ich bin für heute fertig!" Fröhlich lächelte Kagome ihn von unten an und zauberte auch ihm unbewusst ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
_Ja, vielleicht, irgendwann._Mit einem Satz sprang er vom Baum um seine Gefährtin nach Hause zu begleiten.

„Sango, schön dich auch hier zusehen!", grüßte Kagome, als sie gerade dabei war mit Inuyasha Unkraut auszureißen und einige Setzlinge zu pflanzen von denen Kaede ihr geraten hatte.  
„Ja, ich habe es geschafft die Kinder eine Weile Miroku zu überlassen.", erwiderte Sango und erfreut. „Seit ihr beide bald fertig? Ich wollte fragen, ob du nicht Lust hast mit mir baden zu gehen."  
„Sicher, wir sind gleich fertig!"

Nachdenklich schaute Kagome zu Sango die langsam in das heiße Wasser der Quelle hinab stieg.  
Es war nicht so, als wäre Sango dick geworden oder so, aber man konnte deutlich sehen, dass ihr Körper nicht mehr aus reinem Muskel, wie früher, bestand.  
„Hach, ist das angenehm!", seufzte Kagome dann, den Gedanken wieder verwerfend.  
„Inuyasha, ich hoffe du spannst nicht!", ermahnte ihn Sango laut und fing an ihre Haare zu waschen.  
„Ha, als hätte ich es nötig!", kam es aufgebracht von dem Halbdämon zurück, der weiter weg von ihnen die Stellung hielt.  
Kagome lachte auf. Sie war sich ganz sicher, das Inuyasha sie des Öfteren beobachtet hatte. Sie wusste nicht so genau warum, aber in der letzten Zeit wusste sie immer genau wo sich Inuyasha befand.  
„Keine Sorge, Sango. Er sitzt ein gutes Stück weiter weg hinter einem Felsen.", erwiderte Kagome.  
„Um mich mache ich mir auch keine Gedanken." murmelte sie und tauchte bis zum Kinn unter. „So sehr ich meine Kinder auch liebe, es ist schön mal einen Moment für mich zu haben. Ganz so wie als wir noch auf Reisen waren." sagte sie mit leicht sehsüchtigen Unterton, aber Kagome verstand sie, waren ihre Leben doch nun so ganz anders.

„Wo ist Kohaku eigentlich?", fragte Kagome Kaede, als sie beide gerade dabei waren das Bein eines Mannes zu verbinden welcher von einer Schlange gebissen worden war. Sie war überrascht wie einfach ihr es mittlerweile fiel die Kräuter für Schlangenbisse zu kennen.  
„Der ist sicher wieder unterwegs um irgendwelche Dämonen auszutreiben.", erwiderte die alte Frau und beobachtete Kagome bei ihrer Arbeit. „Das machst du gut Kind."  
Kagome zog das Ende des Verbandes fest.  
„So fertig.", meinte sie zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit.  
„Das sieht viel besser aus als die von mir!", bemerkte das junge Mädchen staunend neben ihr.  
„Vielen Dank, Kagome-sama.", bedankte sich die Frau des Mannes.  
„Gern geschehen."

„Ist das auch eine Heilpflanze?", fragte Kagome während sie neben Jinenji saß. Es war erstaunlich wie viel der sanfte Halbdämon von Pflanzen wusste.  
„Ja, Kagome-sama. Gut für Schwellungen.", erwiderte Jinenji und Kagome bemerkte wie er bei ihrem Blick schnell zur Seite schaute. _Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?_  
Noch bevor sie Jinenji fragen konnte, kam auch schon Inuyasha über das Feld geschlendert.  
„Du siehst sehr enthusiastisch aus.", bemerkte er beiläufig, allerdings entging ihr nicht wie er dem anderen Halbdämonen misstrauisch anschaute.  
„Ja, ich muss mich doch ein wenig nützlich machen!", erwiderte sie fröhlich.  
Inuyasha verhielt sich meistens so, wenn sie mit Kaede und Rin zu Jinenji ging; als wäre er eifersüchtig auf Jinenji.  
„Seid ihr bald fertig?", fragte Inuyasha auch schon ungeduldig.  
Bei diesen Ausflügen blieb er immer in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe und schien meistens froh zu sein, wenn Kagome wieder mit ihm zurück ins Dorf ging.  
„Jinenji-san, glaubst du dass wir genug für heute gesammelt haben?"  
„Hm… Die Sonne geht schon unter.", erwiderte der sanfte Riese mit einem nervöses Blick auf Inuyasha. „Komm in ein paar Tagen zurück, Kagome-sama, dann zeige ich dir wie man die getrockneten Kräuter in Alkohol einlegt."  
Ein leichtes Knurren drang aus Inuyasha Kehle. Kagome jedoch lächelte Jinenji entschuldigend an und zog den verärgerten Halbdämonen mit sich.

Sie waren schon fast am Dorf angekommen und obwohl Kagome es liebte auf Inuyashas Rücken zu reisen, so waren ihre Beine von der Reise ein wenig taub. Dankbar glitt sie von seinem Rücken um die letzten Meter zu Fuß zu gehen.  
„Schön, dass Rin bei Oma Kaede ist. Ich glaube sie fing an sich einsam zu fühlen.", meinte Kagome beiläufig.  
„Hm…", stimmte Inuyasha ihr gelassen zu. Er hatte ihr von dem unschönen Rasseln in den Lungen der alten Frau erzählt welches er nun schon seit einer Weile hören konnte. Ihr Husten schien auch nicht besser geworden zu sein. _Sie ist sehr alt für dieses Zeitalter,_ dachte Kagome bedrückt. Kaede war die erste Person in dieser Zeit gewesen, die ihr freundlich gesonnen war.  
„Ich habe immer gedacht, sie würde bei Sesshoumaru bleiben."  
„Kaede hat gemeint, sie sollte lernen, wieder mit Menschen zusammen zu leben.", beantwortet Inuyasha Kagomes unausgesprochene Frage. „Um sich entscheiden zu können, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist." Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als ein Schatten über sie hin wegzog und Inuyasha genervt aufknurren ließ.  
Von weitem konnte er die kleine Kröte hören.  
„Schaut mal, Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome ist zurück gekehrt."  
Inuyasha konnte erkennen, dass sein Bruder bei den Worten lediglich die Nase verzog. _Eingebildeter Großkotz!_  
„Hallo, Schwiegerbruder!", rief Kagome zu Sesshoumaru hinauf.  
Inuyasha der sie sofort zweifelnd ansah, als er den genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders sah.  
„Hä? Der schaut mich aber böse an.", meinte Kagome überrascht. Auch sie schien Sesshoumarus Ausdruck bemerkt zu haben. Dann viel ihr Blick auf Inuyasha. „Du auch?"  
„Das hat sich auch wirklich sehr falsch angehört.", meinte er zweifelnd.  
„Was für eine Frechheit!", beschwerte sich auch schon die Kröte. „Ich werde dich dieser Anmaßung bestrafen!"  
Inuyasha der die Worte nur zu gut hören konnte, hatte schon eine Hand auf Tessaiga, als er Sesshoumarus Stimme vernahm.  
„Schweig, Jaken."

Ohne das er selbst richtig wach war, weckte ihn ein verführerischer Geruch an diesen Morgen.  
_Scheiße, bin ich tatsächlich eingeschlafen?_ Es verschlief Neumondnächte **nie**, schien aber dieses Mal eingenickt zu sein und trotz seiner Halbdämonengestallt fühlte er sich immer noch ein wenig schläfrig. Doch umso mehr er zu Bewusstsein kam, umso mehr stieg in ihm eine ihm unbekannte Hitze auf. Er reckte er seine Nase in die Luft und prüfte wo die Quelle dieses verführerischen Duftes herkam.  
_Was ist… das? Hmmm. Dieser Geruch_.

Völlig unbewusst begann sein ganzer Körper und Geist sich diesem Duft hinzugeben, in ihm zu baden, doch dann, kurz bevor er sich gänzlich darin verlor, schreckte er auf, als er merkte, **wie** immens sein Körper darauf reagierte.  
_W…Was?_ Mit einem Ruck öffnete er seine Augen und schaute sich um. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen und Kagome schlief tief und fest in ihrem Bett.  
Inuyasha hatte extra für sie anfertigen lassen und war ziemlich stolz auf seinen Einfall gewesen.  
Kühler Morgenwind wehte durch das geöffnete Fenster und brachte mehr von diesem berauschenden Geruch mit sich.  
Er wurde tiefrot, als sein Körper begann auf eine, für ihn nicht ganz unbekannte Weise zu reagieren, während sein noch schläfriges Gehirn den Geruch identifizierte  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und fixierten für einen kurzen Moment die schlafende Frau in seiner Nähe. Ein verlangendes Grollen kam aus seiner Kehle, bevor er es stoppen konnte. Sein Körper schien in Flammen, während er die Stimme seiner dämonischen Seite hören konnte sie sie ihn anrief sein Recht als Kagomes Gefährte einzufordern. _Scheiße!,_ fluchte er gedanklich und drückte sich erschrocken gegen die Wand, an welcher er geschlafen hatte. _Das kann doch nicht war sein!_ Schnell sprang er auf und schaute sich hektisch um. _Weg, nur weg von hier!_  
„Inuyasha?", hörte er Kagomes schläfrige Stimme.  
„Kagome, schlaf…", murmelte er erschrocken. „I-ich muss weg! Ich komm bald wieder." und sprang mit einem Satz durch das offene Fenster, noch bevor Kagome richtig bemerkt hatte was geschehen war.  
„Hm?", rieb sie sich schläfrig die Augen. „Was ist den mit dem los?"

„Miroku, verdammt!", fluchte Inuyasha leise.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich sein Körper wieder soweit beruhigt, dass er es riskiert hatte zu Mirokus und Sangos Hütte zu gehen. _Das war knapp._ Es hatte ihm noch nie Probleme bereitet **diese** Art von dämonischen Instinkten zu unterdrücken, aber nie waren sie so stark gewesen. _Kagome…_Er erschauderte, nicht sicher ob aus Erwartung oder Angst, als er daran dachte…_ Konzentrier dich!_, ermahnte er sich und rief ein weiteres Mal nach dem Mönch.  
Er erinnerte sich noch an die Diskussion die er vor ein paar Tagen mit dem Mönch gehabt hatte.

_„Vergiss es!", fuchtelte Inuyasha wild mit den Armen herum, hielt inne und steckte sie in seine Ärmel. „Ich werde dieses Mal nicht mitkommen."  
„Aber Inuyasha!", bettelte Miroku. „Es ist nicht weit entfernt, die Dorfbewohner sind bereit gutes Geld zu bezahlen. Und es scheint es wäre es ein wirklich starker Dämon."  
„Das sagst du jedes Mal und jedes Mal ist es nur irgendein Dämonengeist den selbst Kagomes Großvater erledigen könnte. Und der hat nicht noch weniger Ahnung von Dämonenaustreibung als Rin.", erwiderte Inuyasha und dreht sich von dem Mönch weg, als dieser versuchte ihn aufzuhalten.  
„Es sind doch nur zwei Tage. Interessiert es dich den gar nicht? Es wurde gesagt er wäre besonders blutrünstig und hätte schon ein dutzend Männer umgebracht."  
„Und wenn er mehr wären. Ich werde Kagome nicht alleine hier zurücklassen.", meinte Inuyasha bestimmt. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Die wenigen Male die er sie alleine gelassen hatte, war irgendetwas Schreckliches passiert. Er hatte sie gerade erst wiedergefunden und das nicht um sie möglicherweise zu verlieren.  
„Hach, du bist ein Sturkopf!", seufzte Miroku niedergeschlagen. „Ich hoffe du wirst sie bald alleine lassen können, dieses herumsitzen ist schlecht fürs Geschäft!"_

„Hey, Lustmolch!", zischte er und bohrte er seine Kralle noch ein weniger tiefer in den Arm seines Freundes, bedacht weder Sango noch die Kinder aufzuwecken. „Wach auf!"  
„Hä…?", gähnte der Mönch herzhaft und hätte vor Schreck fast einen Anfall bekommen als das Erste was er sah das Gesicht von Inuyasha war. „In-…" Doch noch bevor er los schreien konnte legte ihm Inuyasha seine klauenbewehrte Hand vor den Mund und schleifte den Mönch mehr Schlecht als Recht aus der Hütte.  
Sango die schon vorher aufgewacht war schüttelte nur schläfrig ihren Kopf und deckte ihre Kinder wieder ordentlich zu. _Hach, es ist noch viel zu früh,_dachte sie schläfrig, bevor sie sich umdrehte um noch ein wenig weiterzuschlafen. Miroku würde schon wiederkommen.

„Was soll das, Inuyasha?", fragte Miroku verärgert und rieb sich den Arm in den Inuyasha seine Kralle gebohrt hatte. „Hast du noch nicht bemerkt dass die Sonne nicht mal richtig aufgegangen ist? Und wir haben **Hochsommer**!", gähnte er müde.  
„Sei still.", fauchte Inuyasha und vergrub seine Arme in den Ärmeln seines Haori. „Hattest du nicht etwas von einem Dorf und einem Dämon gesagt?"  
„Und deswegen weckst du mich zu dieser unheiligen Stunde?" Miroku wich zurück als er Inuyashas Gesichtsausdruck sah und bedachte den Halbdämonen beschwichtigend. „Nun, ja das habe ich. Allerdings hatte ich den Eindruck dass du kein Interesse hattest.", erklärte der Mönch gelassen und schaute Inuyasha verwundert an.  
„Ich hab meine Meinung geändert. Lass uns aufbrechen!", meinte Inuyasha gereizt.  
„Was? **Jetzt**?", fragte Miroku überrascht, wobei sämtlicher Schlaf aus seinem Gesicht wich.  
„Sofort!"

„Inuyasha?", rief Kagome, die bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufgewacht war, leise in den Raum, den sie sich normalerweise mit Inuyasha teilte. Doch der Halbdämon war nicht an seinem abgestammten Platz. _Dann ist er wirklich weg?_ Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen ob sie sich seinen Sprung durchs Fenster nicht eingebildet hatte.  
„Komisch, was wohl mit ihm los ist?" Schnell stand sie auf um sich anzuziehen und bei Kaede vorbei zuschauen. Vielleicht wusste sie ja was mit Inuyasha los war.

„Inuyasha?", fragte Kaede und sah die junge Miko verwundert an. „Er und Miroku sind vor Sonnenaufgang zusammen aufgebrochen. Ein Dorf ganz hier in der Nähe welches angeblich von einem starken Dämon bedroht wird."  
Erst überrascht, doch dann zunehmest wütender, sah Kagome auf.  
„Er hätte auch gerne mal bescheit sagen können."  
„Kaede-sama, ich habe das Wasser geholt, wie ihr es wolltet.", schallte die fröhliche Stimme Rins durch die Tür.  
„Sehr gut Rin, bring es hier rüber." Kaede legte den Kassel über das Feuer und goss Wasser hinzu. „Kagome, schau bitte dort drüben im Regal nach einem Bündel bläublättriger Pflanzen."  
Gehorsam stand sie noch immer ein wenig verärgert auf und nahm einige der Pflanzen wie geheißen aus dem Regal.  
Sie seien angeblich gut für Kaedes Husten, allerdings wurde dieser nicht weniger.  
„Nun, ich hatte auch keine Zeit mit ihnen zusprechen. Es war purer Zufall dass ich schon wach gewesen bin. Sie schienen es ziemlich eilig zu haben."  
„Ist es ein schrecklicher Dämon, Kaede-sama?", fragte Rin als sie Tee für sich und Kagome zubereitete.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist erst ein paar Tage her, dass ein Mann hierhergekommen ist und von einem Dämon erzählt hat der um das Dorf sein Unwesen treibt und Leute umbringt. Wie es aber aussieht scheint er sie nicht aufzufressen.", erklärte sie und schaute Kagome direkt an. „Er soll nur ihr Blut trinken und den Körper wie in Raserei zerfetzen."  
Kagomes Augen weiteten sich. Ihre Wut auf Inuyasha plötzliches Verschwinden war noch nicht verraucht, allerdings fühlte sie sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken dass nur er und Miroku gegangen waren.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kagome-sama.", meinte Rin aufmunternd. „Sie sind sicherlich nicht lange weg."  
Sie wusste dass dies seit drei Jahren normal war, allerdings fühlte sie sich ausgeschlossen und machte sich Sorgen ihnen würde etwas passieren.  
Zwei Gedanken herrschten nun in der jungen Miko:  
_Warte nur ab Inuyasha, wenn du wieder zurückkommst kannst du was erleben,_ dachte sie verärgert und _Komm heil und gesund zurück, Inuyasha._

„Haaaa!" Miroku gähnte herzhaft als Inuyasha endlich nach einer ganzen Weile Marsch halt machte. Der Halbdämon verhielt sich wirklich seltsam. „Jetzt, mein Freund, erzähl mir doch einmal welcher Floh dich gebissen hat."  
Inuyasha schaute seinen Freund aggressiv an. „Wie war das mit dem Floh?", fragte er herausfordernd.  
„Nur ruhig." Miroku hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Es ist nur eine Redensart."  
„Hmpf… Es ist… nichts Besonderes.", erwiderte Inuyasha und drehte sich, mit seine Arme verschränkt weg. Vielleicht sollte ich… „Miroku, wenn Sango…" begann er, wusste aber nicht genau wie er sich erklären sollte. „Kagome ist läufig.", brach es direkt aus ihm heraus. Er kannte nur dieses Wort, war sich aber nicht sicher ob Miroku ihn verstehen würde.  
Doch zu seiner Verwunderung lachte der Mönch lachte erleichtert auf.  
„Läufig, hm?", fragte er erheitert. „Du meinst du kannst so etwas riechen?"  
Das Interesse Miroku war geweckt und Inuyasha bemerkte einen beunruhigenden Glanz in den Augen seines Freundes.  
„Natürlich!", gab Inuyasha patzig zurück. „Meine Nase ist viel empfindlicher als deine oder die anderer Menschen!"  
„Sicher, sicher…", erwiderte Miroku gedankenvoll. „Nach was riecht denn… eine läufige Frau?"  
_Verarscht er mich gerade?_ Inuyasha schaute seinen Freund verwundert an, doch der Mönch schien ernsthaft interessiert zu sein. „Hm… es riecht…" Inuyasha überlegte und versuchte sich Kagomes Geruch in Erinnerung zu rufen. Allerdings bemerkte er schnell dass dies keine wirklich gute Idee war.. Beschämt drehte er sich von seinem Freund weg, als bemerkte wie sich nicht nur sein Gesicht mit Blut füllte. Würde dieser mitbekommen was mit Inuyasha los war, hätte der Halbdämon keine ruhige Stunde mehr.  
Doch Miroku ließ nicht locker.  
„Inuyasha, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Deine Gefühle für Kagome sind uns doch allen bekannt. Und du bist schließlich auch nur ein Mann… Dämon…Halbdämon. Was auch immer." Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen fuchtelte Miroku ein wenig mit seinen Händen in der Luft.  
„Pfff…." Was wusste der Mönch schon.  
„Jetzt erzähl, nach was riecht eine Frau zu dieser Zeit des Monats?"  
„Du lässt nicht locker, was?", fragte Inuyasha irritiert. Er schnüffelte prüfend in der Luft. Wo war ein Fluss, wenn man einen brauchte?  
„Nein."  
Inuyasha seufzte genervt. „Einen Geruch kann man nicht beschreiben. Es ist wie wenn man versucht ein Gefühl zu beschreiben.", erwiderte er nach einer Weile nachdenklich.  
„Versuch es wenigstens. Stinkt es? Ist es angenehm?" Inuyasha wurde schlagartig rot.  
„Wa-Was? Natürlich stinkt es **nicht**!" Gespielt fletschte er seine Fangzähne. „Es riecht … berauschend.", gab er schließlich als Antwort.  
„Berauschend, wie?"  
„Hm…"  
„Riechen alle Frauen gleich gut für dich?"  
„Was fragst du so viel? Sehen alle Frauen gleich gut für dich aus?", schoss Inuyasha zurück. Es war ihm zwar unangenehm darüber zu sprechen, allerdings fühlte er sich auch ein wenig erleichtert überhaupt mit **jemanden** darüber zu reden.  
„Nicht alle, aber man sollte auch den kleinsten Fisch nicht missachten.", grinste Miroku wissend.  
„Alle riechen in dieser Zeit irgendwie gut. Es ist als würde… ihr Geruch rufen."

„Und Kagome?", fragte Miroku schnell, als er den abwesenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht Inuyashas sah.

„Besser…"  
„Ah! Und ich habe schon an dir gezweifelt mein Freund.", seufzte Miroku zufrieden und schlug Inuyasha freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, während auf das offene Feld schaute, welches sich vor ihnen ausstreckte.  
„Wieso gezweifelt?"  
„Das du ein richtiger Mann bist."  
„HÄ?" Inuyasha schaute seinen Freund schockiert an. Was gab es daran zu zweifeln? Es war ja nicht so als ob sie nicht oft genug zusammen in den heißen Quellen gewesen wären.  
„Nun schau mich nicht so an. Du hast nie wirklich Interesse an … solchen Sachen gehabt."  
„Nur weil ich nicht jeder hinterherlaufe heißt das nicht das…" Inuyasha bemerkte seinen Fehler zu spät.  
„Aha! Also doch. Und ich hab mich immer gewundert warum du manchmal so abweisend Frauen gegenüber bist."  
„Das reicht! Wir gehen weiter." Entschlossen stand Inuyasha auf und ließ Miroku zurück.  
„Inuyasha! Warte!"  
_Hm…,_ seufzte Miroku gedanklich. _Und wir haben noch anderthalb Tage vor uns._


	5. Ein anspruchsvoller Auftrag

**Kapitel 5**

**Ein anspruchsvoller Auftrag**

„Ahhh! Er kommt!"

„Zu den Waffen!"

„Nein, lauft!"

Kohaku schaute sich wild um und dann sah er ihn. Ein Schatten schoss durch den Wald und noch ehe er eingreifen konnte, stürzte er sich auf den ersten Menschen.

„Halt!" Er schwang seine neue Waffe und ließ sie auf den Dämon zuschnellen. Dieser wich der Waffe knapp aus blieb dann stehen und schaute Kohaku wütend an. Mit unsicheren, torkelnden Schritten kam er näher.

Kohakus Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Raaaarrr!" Der Dämon streckte formte seine Hände zu Klauen und stieß einen tierischen Laut aus. Schaum stand ihm im Maul und fiel in weißen Flocken zu Boden. Seine Augen waren wild, während blutige Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

Was Kohaku jedoch am meisten schockierte war, dass dieser Dämon von fast menschlicher Gestallt war.

Es war nicht einfach ein von Instinkten getriebener Oni. Es war ein höherer Dämon.

„Bleib wo du bist!", rief Kohaku und zog an der Kette seiner Waffe. Diese schnellte zurück in seine Hand.

„Grrrr…." Der Dämon fixierte ihn wütend, bereit wieder anzugreifen, hielt dann aber inner und schaute zur Seite. Es schien als bewegte sich etwas unter der Haut des Dämons und mit einem Satz verschwand er im tieferen Wald.

„Sankontessou!" Ein riesiges Loch erschien, wo vorher noch der Dämon gestanden hatte.

„Scheiße!", hörte Kohaku ein bekanntes Fluchen.

„Inuyasha!"

„Oi! Kohaku!"

„Wie kommt es das ihr hierher gekommen seid?", fragte Kohaku überrascht und steckte sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund. Kirara saß artig neben ihm und knabberte an den Gräten ihres Fisches. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet euch so bald wiederzusehen. Das letzte Mal als wollte Inuyasha das Dorf nicht mal für eine Tagesreise verlassen."

„Ach, also dass ist so, Kagome ist…", wollte Miroku schon eifrig beginnen.

„Du nervst! Sei still, Miroku!", griff Inuyasha schnell ein und hielt dem Mönch kurzer Hand den Mund zu.

„Hmhm…", beschwichtigte Miroku seinen Freund. Es war nicht so als hätte er wirklich von Inuyasha Problem erzählen wollen, weniger seinem Schwager…_Oder zumindest nicht wenn Inuyasha dabei ist._ „Schon gut, Inuyasha, beruhige dich."

Miroku ließ sich seufzend ein wenig mehr Sake von einer älteren Frau einschenken.

Sie waren, nachdem der Dämon verschwunden war, Kohaku ins Dorf gefolgt. Der junge Dämonenjäger war auch erst gestern hier angekommen.

„Weißt du mit welcher Art Dämon wir es zu tun haben?", fragte Miroku und nippte an seiner Schale.

„Nein. Heute war das erste Mal das ich die Chance hatte ihn zu sehen. Davor habe ich nur das gesehen was von den Dorfbewohner übrig geblieben ist.", erwiderte Kohaku und stellte seine Reisschale auf das Tablett zurück. Eine jüngere Frau bot ihm ebenfalls eine Schale Reiswein ein.

Inuyasha beobachtete mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wie der Junge akzeptierte. Er war zwar bereits 15 aber irgendwie missfiel Inuyasha es, dass der Junge schon so früh mit dem Sake anfing.

„Keh! Zumindest ist klar dass er verdammt schnell ist.", erwiderte Inuyasha hitzig. Er mochte den Geruch von Sake wirklich nicht.

„Stimmt, aber irgendetwas scheint seltsam zu sein. Es scheint kein normaler Oni zu sein. Seine Gestallt war fast menschlich.", warf Kohaku nachdenklich ein und betrachtete das Mädchen, welches sein leeres Tablett mit den Schalen wegbrachte.

„Das hat nicht zu sagen. Kouga hat auch Menschen gefressen bevor wir ihn getroffen haben und Kagome ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hat es nicht mehr zu tun.", erinnerte sie Miroku und Inuyasha sah missbilligend wie seine Hand sich nach einer vorbei gehenden Frau streckte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlug er Mirokus über den Kopf.

„Miroku…", knurrte er aufgebracht. _Man hätte doch denken können das Sango ihm mittlerweile Benehmen beigebracht haben sollte._ Miroku kratzte sich verlegen seine Beule und schaute Inuyasha entschuldigend an.

„Tja. Kann schon richtig sein.", meinte Kohaku und versuchte die beiden so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. „Die Dorfbewohner haben mir erzählt dass es vor einer Woche angefangen hat, sie aber vorher noch nie wirkliche Probleme mit Dämonen gehabt hatten. Hier und dort ein verzauberter Tiergeist aber nichts mit dem sie nicht selbst fertig geworden wären."

„Hmpf. Also Dämonen die es nicht wert sind sich seine Krallen schmutzig zu machen.", grummelte Inuyasha und knurrte leise als eine Frau auch sein Tablett mitnehmen wollte. _Pfoten weg, da ist noch was übrig!_

Sie warf ihn einen erschrocken Blick zu und zog sich sofort zurück.

„Inuyasha, nicht alle sind zu stark wie du.", antwortete Miroku und warf der davon eilenden Frau entschuldigende Blicke zu. „Wir sollten vielleicht mit dem Dorfoberhaupt sprechen und sehen was man uns erzählen kann. Auch wäre es nicht schlecht wenn du, Inuyasha, mit Kohaku die Orte abgeht wo der Dämon gewütet hat."

„Kagome-chan, könntest du Mushin bitte für mich halten?" Sango reichte ihr den kleinen Jungen, welcher freudig quietschend die Arme ausstreckte.

„Sicher." Mushin war ein liebenswertes Kerlchen und Kagome war froh ein wenig Zeit mit Sango verbringen. Schon um ihrer Freundin ein wenig mit den Kindern und der Hausarbeit zu helfen.

„Wie kommst du mit Kaedes Unterricht voran?", fragte Sango wären sie Yumi Seife die Haare zu Zöpfen flocht. „Ist es sehr schwer?"

„Es geht. Ich habe immer noch Probleme meine Kräfte auf Wunsch zu rufen. In einer Lebensgefahr ist es einfach, aber es ist schwer sie einfach so zu rufen. Aber Kaede ist eine gute Lehrerin und meint ich hätte große Kräfte." Kagome seufzte und ließ ihren Finger vor Mushins Gesicht kreisend während der Kleine sie mit großen Augen beobachtete. „Wären sie nur ein wenig kontrollierter."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Kagome-chan. Du musst bedenken, dass die meisten Mikos von Kindesalter an trainieren. Du hast es viel schwerer und hast schon so viel in kurzer Zeit erreicht.", erwiderte Sango mit einem Lächeln. „So Yumi, fertig!"

„Mama!", lachte das Kind und tastete aufgeregt ihren Kopf ab. Kagome beobachtete ihre Freundin.

„Vermisst du es manchmal?", fragte Kagome plötzlich und ließ ihre Hand sinken.

„Was?" Sango sah sie überrascht an, während sie versuchte Kazumis lange Haare mit einem Kamm zu entwirren.

„Na, das Reise, das Kämpfen.", antwortete Kagome nachdenklich.

„Hm…Ja, doch. Für mich ist es manchmal schwer zurückzubleiben, wenn Miroku und Inuyasha wieder weggehen. Ich habe mein Leben lang trainiert um eine gute Dämonenjägerin zu werden, aber mit den Kindern hier kann ich das Dorf nicht verlassen.", erwiderte Sango und ihre Miene wurde nachdenklich. „Aber ich wusste das schon bevor ich Miroku geheiratet habe."

„Ich hoffe es geht den beiden gut, immerhin sind es schon drei Tage."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das Dorf ist ein wenig weiter weg. Ich bin mir sicher der Mann hat übertrieben, es seit Naraku haben wir kaum noch Probleme mit starken Dämonen. Außerdem können Miroku und Inuyasha gut auf sich aufpassen."

„Du hast sicher recht. Vielleicht ist es auch nur Einbildung…" _aber dieses ungute Gefühl will einfach nicht verschwinden._

„Scheiße!", fluchte Inuyasha aufgebracht. Er hockte auf allen vieren und schnüffelte angestrengt. „Hier sind so viele Menschen rumgelaufen, dass man fast nichts anderes mehr riechen kann. Das Blut hilft auch nicht."_ Auch wenn es mehr hätte sein sollen…_

„Komm, wir können noch einmal dahin zurück wo wir ihn als Letztes gesehen haben.", erwiderte Kohaku gelassen. Sein Blick glitt zum Himmel. „Aber wir sollten uns beeilen, es wird langsam dunkel.

Inuyasha stand auf gereizt auf. Er wurde langsam ungeduldig. _Ich bin schon viel zu lange weg, hoffentlich geht es Kagome gut._ Inuyasha hatte damit gerechnet dass es wie immer sein würde. Ankommen, ein paar Bannrollen, seine Klauen und wieder nach Hause.  
Wäre dies zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt passiert wäre Inuyasha mehr als zufrieden. Endlich etwas Interessantes, aber jetzt hatte er nur das Verlangen zurück zu seiner Gefährtin zu kommen.

„Gut, lass uns gehen!", rief er Kohaku schon im Laufen zu.

„Okay, komm Kirara!"

„KAGOMEE! KAEDEE!" Kagome wäre fast das Tongefäß mit den Kräutern aus der Hand gefallen.

„Shippo.", meinte Kaede und stand auf, als er kleine Fuchsdämon durch die Tür gerannt kam. Seine Augen waren weit offen und er schien sehr aufgeregt.

„Shippo, schön dass du endlich wieder da bist, aber schrei nicht so. Was ist denn los?", begrüßte Kagome den Fuchsdämon erfreut.

„Kagome! Kaede, ich …" er schnaufte erschöpft. „Ich habe mich so beeilt."

„Shippo. Beruhige dich. Was bist du denn so aufgeregt?", bemerkte Kaede.

„Kaede, es ist etwas mit den anderen passiert. Ich habe sie drei Tage lang gesucht, aber sie waren wie verschwunden!", erklärte Shippo und griff sich aufgeregt an seine Haare.

„Wer ist verschwunden? Shippo setzt dich und erzähl uns alles der Reihe nach.", unterbrach ihn Kagome, dabei griff sie den Fuchsdämonen unter den Armen und setzte ihn in ihrem Schoß. Kaede gesellte sich zu ihnen und schaute den Jungen aufmerksam an, als dieser mit seiner Geschichte begann.

„Ich bin doch vor kurzem los um mich mit den anderen Füchsen zu treffen, aber als ich am Treffpunkt angekommen bin war keiner da. Ich habe einen ganzen Tag gewartet aber niemand ist aufgetaucht.", erklärte Shippo mit weinerlicher Stimme und rieb sich die Augen.

„Vielleicht hast du dich im Treffpunkt geirrt?", fragte Kagome beruhigend.

„Nein, Kagome! Wir haben nicht so viele Treffpunkte, ich habe sie aber sicherheitshalber alle abgesucht und …. NICHTS!" er fing an kräftig zu weinen.

„Großmutter Kaede, was hälst du davon?" Kagome schaute die alte Frau besorgt an.

„Hm… es ist seltsam, wirklich. Bist du dir sicher dass sie sich nicht vielleicht einen Spaß mit dir erlaubt haben, Shippo?", fragte die alte Frau nachdenklich.

„Nein! Das ist es ja! Es roch nicht einmal mehr nach ihnen. Als wären sie seit dem letzten Mal nicht mehr dort gewesen."

„Vielleicht ist etwas dazwischen gekommen und sie haben es nicht mehr geschafft.", versuchte Kagome, aber selbst für ihre Ohren hörte sich das Lahm an.

„Kagome… Fuchsdämonen mögen zwar Späße treiben, aber sie tun es eigentlich nicht untereinander. Außerdem sind sie wirklich zuverlässig. Sie hätten sicherlich bescheit gegeben, wäre die Prüfung ausgefallen.", erklärte Kaede nachdenklich. „Allerdings sollten wir warten bis Miroku und Inuyasha zurück sind."

_Ich hoffe sie beeilen sich_, dachte Kagome besorgt und drückte Shippo fester an sich.

„Es wurde ihnen also das Blut ausgesaugt?", fragte Miroku besorgt.

„Ja, Hoshi-sama. Auch wenn ihre Körper grässlich entstellt waren, gab es wenig Blut.", erklärte der ältere Mann. „Ich habe meinen eignen Sohn nicht wiedererkennen können."

„Es tut mir Leid um euren Verlust. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, die anderen Körper zu sehen?"

„Nein, wir haben sie so schnell wie möglich verbrannt. Auch wenn wie gesagt nicht viel von ihnen übrig gewesen war. Ihre Körper waren alle samt in Fetzen und Einzelteile zerlegt.", gab der Mann zu und schaute betroffen zur Seite. „Bis auf den Letzten. Wahrscheinlich weil euer Inugami ihn unterbrochen hat."

„Inugami?" Miroku schaute den alten Mann überrascht an.  
„Nun, er ist doch ein Hundegott oder? Beeindruckend, welch Kontrolle sie über seinen rachsüchtigen Geist haben.", antwortete der Mann ehrlich beeindruckt.

„Nein nein, Ihr versteht das falsch. Inuyasha ist kein Inugami, sondern ein Halbdämon."

_Gut dass er nicht hier ist um es zu hören. Er hätte sich nur wieder unnötig aufgeregt._

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?", fragte Miroku nachdem sie sich in ihrer Unterbringen zusammengefunden hatten.

„Nein, nichts was uns weiterhelfen könnte.", erwiderte Inuyasha und legte sich Tessaiga um seine Schulter. Es beruhigte ihn das Schwert griffbereit zu wissen. Ihm war die ganze Sache nicht geheuer.

„Und die Dorfbewohner?", fragte Kohaku nachdenklich, während er Kirara, die auf seinem Schoß saß, streichelte.

„Nicht viel. Es wurde gesagt, der Dämon hätte seine vorigen Opfer in Fetzen gerissen.", erklärte Miroku.

„Das stimmt. Auch wurde mir gesagt dass sehr wenig Blut zu finden war.", erklärte Kohaku der bisher noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte seine Freunde aufzuklären.

„Auch so, das hat mich schon gewundert. Dämonen die Menschen angreifen sind normalerweise nicht sonderlich um die Schweinerei besorgt die sie hinterlassen.", griff Inuyasha ein und spitzte seine Ohren.

„Könnte es nicht sein, dass er das Blut seiner Opfer trinkt? So wie die Vögel von Prinzessin Abi?", erinnerte sie Miroku nachdenklich. Inuyasha schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein. Denk nach, Miroku. Die Dämonenvögel haben ihre Opfer lediglich ausgesaugt um der Mutter der Schlampe das Blut zu füttern. Aber sie haben die Körper ihrer Opfer weitgehend intakt gelassen.", antwortet Inuyasha mit einem Blick auf seinen Freund.

„Stimmt. Es gibt einige Dämonen die das Blut ihrer Opfer trinken, aber meistens machen sie sich nicht auch noch daran die Körper der Opfer zu entstellen.", gab Kohaku Inuyasha recht.

„Hab ich doch gesagt.", erwiderte Inuyasha gereizt. „Was uns aber immer noch nicht weiter hilft."

„Wir sollten morgen die Umgebung absuchen, vielleicht finden wir ja eine Spur. Ich für meinen Teil bin ziemlich müde.", meinte Miroku gähnend. „Morgen sehen wir weiter."

Inuyasha Ohren zuckten und seine Augen öffneten sich schlagartig. _Was war das?_ Er fühlte sich plötzlich hellwach. Irgendetwas war da draußen. Kirara stand plötzlich fauchend neben ihm und bestätigte seine Ahnung.

„Miroku, Kohaku! Wacht auf.", flüsterte Inuyasha aufgeregt. Er konnte ein grollen und schlurfende Schritte hören.

„I-Inuyasha? Oh, was ist denn?", fragte Miroku noch müde. Kohaku ließ ein Gähnen von sich, welches er aber sofort unterbrach als er Kiaras aufgeregten Zustand sah.  
„Er ist hier.", erwiderte Inuyasha mit gesenkter Stimme und stand leise auf.

„Na dann mal los.", grinste Miroku zufrieden.

„Komm raus du Schwein!", fauchte Inuyasha mit dem bereits verwandelten Tessaiga in der Hand. Sie hatten nicht lange suchen müssen. Inuyasha und Kirara hatten den Dämonen am Waldrand, nur wenige Meter von den ersten Hütten hören können.

_Sonderlich schlau ist der ja nicht. So unbeholfen in der Gegend rumzustampfen_, dachte Inuyasha ein wenig verwundert. Kirara die neben ihm stand verwandelte sich und ließ ihr Brüllen in den Wald schallen. Aus den Häusern konnte man die Stimme der geweckten Dorfbewohner hören.

„RARRRR!" Der Dämon schien aufgeschreckt und kam torkelnd aus dem Wald. „B-blut!" Hörte Inuyasha seine keuchende Stimme.

Seine Augen weiteten sich als er den Dämonen im frühen Morgenlicht sah.

„Inuyasha, das ist er!", rief im Kohaku zu. „Kirara!"

Die Nekomata drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um und ließ den Jungen aufsteigen.

„Pass auf, irgendetwas stimmt mit diesem Dämon nicht.", bemerkte Miroku der neben Inuyasha aufgetaucht war, seinen Stab fest in der Hand. „Ich kann… seine Aura nicht richtig spüren. Sie fühlt sich seltsam an." Inuyasha hörte seinem Freund nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sein Körper bebte vor Aufregung. _Endlich wieder ein richtiger Kampf._ „Achtung! Er greift an."

Trotz der zu erst lächerlich unbeholfenen Bewegung des Dämons, schien er dennoch in der Lage zu sein, sich äußerst schnell bewegen zu können.

Inuyasha sprang behände zur Seite, als das Wesen sie angriff. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er den Geruch des Dämons in die Nase bekam.

Er hatte ihn schon gerochen als er und Kohaku zu dem Ort gegangen waren wo der Dämon das letzte Mal aufgetaucht war, allerdings hatte Inuyasha sich nichts weiter daraus gemacht.

„Vorsicht! Dieser Dämon ist nicht normal!", rief Inuyasha seinen Freundin zu.

„Sag bloß!", erwiderte Miroku der mit einem Schwung seines Stabes nur knapp den Kopf des Dämons verfehlte.

Inuyasha knurrte wütend, als er sah wie der Dämon nach Kiraras Pfoten schnappte. Die Nekomata war gerade noch schnell genug höher gestiegen.

„Hey, du, Sabbergesicht, hier bin ich. Komm, dann gibt's was aufs Maul!" Tessaiga erhoben, griff er den Dämon an, welcher aber behände seiner Attacke auswich.

„Blut! Großen Durst… geb mir … **Blut!"**, hörte er den Dämon raspelnd keuchen. Inuyasha landete und schaute den Dämon knurrend an. Aus seinem Maul troff Geifer und Schaum, aus seinen Augen quoll dickflüssiges Blut. Seine Klauen schienen, seltsam verkrampft und auch sein Körper schien Zuckungen ausgesetzt.

„Ja, genau, komm schon, du Mistkerl! Komm her!", schrie Inuyasha laut und bewegte sich weiter weg vom Dorf. Die ersten Menschen waren schon aus ihren Hütten gekommen, schreien, riefen laut. Einige hatten sogar Fackeln in den Händen. _Ich muss ihn hier weglocken_, dachte Inuyasha entschlossen. „Miroku, ich kümmere mich um den! Pass du mit Kohaku auf die Dorfbewohner auf, sie sollen uns bloß nicht in die Quere kommen!"

Durch den vielen Lärm schien der Dämon wütender zu werden.

Sein aufgebrachtes Knurren war viel lauter und seine Augen leuchteten tief Rot.

Inuyasha verlagerte sein Gewicht und kam einen Schritt weiter auf den Dämon zu, dabei zog er seine Lippen zurück und zeigte seine Fangzähne.

Mit einem heiseren Grollen sprang der Dämon auf ihn zu.

„Inuyasha!" Kagome wachte am frühen Morgen leise schreiend auf. Sie war bei Sango geblieben, ihre Freundin hatte Hilfe wirklich nötig und Kagome fühlte sich unwohl alleine in der Dunkelheit zu sein.

Hart atmend setzte sie sich auf und fuhr sich über ihre schweißnasse Stirn, dabei bemerkte sie einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrer Schulter.

„Was…", fluchte sie mit zitternder Stimme und berührte die Stelle wo ihre Schulter schmerzte. _Nichts…_, dachte sie verwundert. _Kein Blut…_

„Kagome-chan?", erklang Sangos müde Stimme. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ich… Sango-chan, mach bitte eine Kerze an und schau dir meine Schulter an." Kagome atmete tief auf, als der Schmerz zunahm und anfing zu brennen. _Au… Was ist das bloß?_

„Zeig her." Ihre Freundin kam leise mit einer brennenden Kerze auf sie zu, bedacht, die Kinder nicht aufzuwecken. „Hier ist nicht zu sehen."

„Es sich eben noch angefühlt als hätte ein Dämon meine Schulter aufgerissen.", erwiderte Kagome und bemerkte erleichtert wie der Schmerz langsam nachließ.

„Vielleicht hast du falsch gelegen?", fragte Sango besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", meinte Kagome nachdenklich, dabei rieb sie über die eben noch schmerzende Schulter. „Sango-chan, wann glaubst du geht die Sonne auf?"

„Dauert wohl nicht mehr lange, schau, es ist schon hell am Horizont.", versuchte Sango ihre Freundin aufzumuntern. Kagome hatte ihr über ihre Angst vor der Dunkelheit erzählt und Sango konnte es nur zu gut nachvollziehen.

„Ich hoffe sie kommen endlich wieder.", meinte Kagome besorgt. Sie wusste dass sie sich wahrscheinlich unnötig Sorgen machte, immerhin war Inuyasha sein Leben lang alleine zurecht gekommen und auch in den drei Jahren war er regelmäßig mit Miroku losgezogen. _Ich meine er hat Naraku besiegt!_ … Sie seufzte. _Gut, aber er hatte auch uns und selbst Sesshoumaru hat geholfen._ Entschlossen schüttelte sie ihren Kopf um diese unschönen Gedanken zu vertreiben. _Inuyasha ist alt genug und kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. _

„Kagome-chan? Was ist?", fragte Sango und schaute ihre Freundin verwundert an.

„Nein, nichts… Es ist wahrscheinlich unsinnig, aber ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl."

Inuyasha war schnell; sehr schnell sogar. _Mist, aber das Ding scheint schneller zu sein_, knurrte er innerlich. Auch wenn die Bewegungen des Dämons teilweise unkoordiniert waren und immer wieder Schauer den verkrampften Körper befielen, so war er dennoch verflucht schnell.

„Hör zu, du bist nicht so einer.", versuchte Inuyasha. Der Geruch sagte ihm mehr als deutlich **was** für ein Typ Dämon das war. „Ich weiß nicht was dir diese Dorfbewohner getan haben…" er wurde unterbrochen, als der Dämon ein weiteres Mal mit einem wütenden Knurren nach ihm schlug.

„Ah ah… Blut… Durst…", keuchte das Wesen und mehr Schaum kam aus seinem Mund.

Inuyashas Ohren zuckten. _Seine Aura… wird sie schwächer?_ Er war anfangs überrascht gewesen als er die starke dämonische Aura gespürt hatte, war sie doch völlig untypisch für diese Art Dämon. Aber jetzt schien es so als würde sie schwächer werden.

Inuyasha kam schlitternd zum Halt und starrte den Dämon an, dabei ließ er Tessaiga sinken. Er wollte ihn wirklich nicht umbringen sofern es sich vermeiden ließ.

„Na dann, werden wir sehen ob wir dich nicht zur Vernunft bringen können!", rief er herausfordernd und ließ Tessaiga wieder in seine Scheide verschwinden. Mit erhobener Faust sprang er auf den Dämon zu um ihn notfalls niederzuschlagen. _Na komm schon!_ Er holte erschrocken Luft als das Wesen seine Faust aufhielt und seine Fänge tief in seine Schulter bohrten.

„Arrrgh!" _Scheiße!_

„Inuyasha!" Ein Siegel traf den Dämon am Rücken und mit einem grässlichen Jaulen löste er sich in Staub auf und verschwand. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Miroku kam auf ihn zu gelaufen, Kohaku und Kirara ein wenig hinter ihm.

„Scheiße!", knurrte Inuyasha als sich ein schreckliches Brennen von seiner Schulter ausbreitete. Es fühlte sich an als würde es seinen ganzen Körper verschlingen.  
„Inuyasha!", hörte er wie weit entfernt, bevor sich sein Körper scheinbar in Flammen aufzulösen schien.

„Du bist dir sicher dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Miroku und schaute Inuyasha besorgt an.

„Ja, verdammt, war nur ein Kratzer.", erwiderte der Halbdämon gereizt. Wie er es hasste wenn man so tat als wäre er aus Glas. Er war ein Halbdämon, er war kein schwächlicher Mensch. Mit solchen Kleinigkeiten wurde er locker fertig. _Kami, Miroku hat mich mit einem verdammten __**Loch**__ im Bauch gesehen!_ „Lass uns bloß zurück nach Hause gehen."

„Du bist bewusstlos geworden. Vielleicht sollten wir noch ein wenig warten bis es dir besser geht.", meinte sein Beta versucht Inuyasha zu beruhigen.

„Keh! Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt dass es mir gut geht. Lass uns die Belohnung holen und verschwinden." Seine Schulter tat wirklich nicht mehr weh. Es war ihm sowieso nicht bewusst warum er so extrem auf so eine kleine Bisswunde reagiert hatte. „Als könnte so ein schwächlicher Dämon mich wirklich verletzten."

„Du weißt was dies für ein Dämon war?", fragte Kohaku überrascht der mit der kleinen Kirara auf dem Schoß in der Nähe saß.

„Hm…Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, aber irgendetwas muss ihn fürchterlich wütend gemacht haben." Er nahm dankbar das Wasser an welches Miroku ihm reichte und trank gierig, auch wenn sein Magen scheinbar nicht glücklich darüber war.

„Wenn du so freundlich wärst uns aufzuklären?", erwiderte Miroku.

„Ganz einfach." Inuyasha grinste den Mönch frech an. „Es war ein Fuchsdämon!"


	6. Inkubationszeit

Okay, endlich hab ichs wieder geschafft ein neues Kapitel on zu stellen. Kapitel 5 habe ich jetzt am Ende selbst verbessert und auch schon korrigiert on g estellt.

Erstes zu erst. Ich brauche unbedingt eine neue BETA! bella hat leider keine Zeit mehr, aus persönlichen Gründen, aber so ganz ohne Hilfe trau ich mich dann auch nicht.

-Die Person sollte Zeit haben

-Ein wenig englisch können

-plotfehler finden

-rechtschreibung und Grama

Würde mich echt freuen wenn sich jemand schnell meldet, da die geschichte schon bis zu Kapitel 15 fertig ist (sind wohl dann auf der Hälfte.. kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen).

Okay, jetzt zu den Kommentare:

hime11-queen16 Wie immer freu ich mich dich zu "Lesen" nun, alles zu seiner Zeit, es dauert ne Weile bis diese vielen Kleinen "Geheimnisse" aufgeklärt werden, ich hab mir da einw enig zeit gelassen ^^

Cheyenne doch, definitiv vergöttern ^^. Hm, so wie ich das gesehen habe ist ein Inugami ein rachsüchtiger Hundegeist. Inuyasha wird (nicht nur in meiner Geschichte) manchmal als solcher Bezeichnet, allerdings würde ich eher sagen dass Inuyasha (sowie sein Vater und sein Bruder) höhere Dämonen sind, Inugami sind für mich eher wie… nun, niedere Dämonen, ohne viel Willen, allerdings erkläre ich das später noch.

Danke auch für deine zugabe. Ich meine es gab viele Dinge die im Anime nicht vorkamen aber es ist einfach nahe liegend, das Inuyasha irgendwo auch einen tierischen Instinkt hat und Dinge ein wenig anders sieht als Menschen.

Ich bevorzuge Betaleser, da ich leider häufig R/g Fehler mache UND mit dem Plot manchmal ein wenig durcheinander komme, vor allem wenn es lange Geschichten werden. Manchmal bekomme ich einfach die Kleinfakten durcheinander wiederhole mich oder denke ich habe schon etwas gesagt was ich aber nicht getan habe . Außerdem bin ich einfach schlicht ergreifend unsicher ^^''

luna1994 Oh, was für ein nettes Kommentar. Hoffentlich gefällt dir die Geschichte auch weiterhin. Updates kommen leider unregelmäßig, da ich momentan kein Internet zu Hause habe und es nur dann machenkann wenn ich wo bin wo es welches gibt. Sobald ich alles geklärt habe, sollten updates wöchentlich oder alle zwei Wochen kommen, jenachdem wie ich schreibe und wie mein (hoffentlich) baldiger Beta alles korrigieren kann.

**Kapitel 6**

**Inkubationszeit**

Sie blieben nicht mehr lange in dem Dorf, vor allem nicht nachdem Inuyasha mit Klauen, Fangzähnen und einigen ziemlich beunruhigenden Flüchen klar gemacht hatte dass niemand seiner Wunde auch nur nahe kam. Die meisten Dorfbewohner schienen trotz der Hilfe froh, Miroku und Kohaku ihre Belohnung so schnell wie möglich auszuzahlen.

Dennoch gaben sie ihnen aus Dankbarkeit genug Reiseproviant um ohne Probleme nach Hause zu kommen.

Es war später Morgen und Inuyasha fühlte sich erleichtert endlich wieder zurück ins Dorf zu gehen.

Es wäre dann fast eine Woche weggewesen. _Und das ohne wirklich Bescheit zu sagen. _Er schaute wütend auf den Boden während er mit mächtigen Sprüngen vor den anderen Drei her rannte. _Sie wird sicherlich böse auf mich sein._ Seine Ohren legten sich dicht an seinen Kopf und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, wenn er nur daran dachte. Was aber hätte er sagen sollen? Es war nicht einfach gewesen den Mönch über den Grund seiner plötzlichen Flucht aufzuklären. Wie sollte er es dann Kagome erklären? _Ja, Kagome, du riechst einfach zu gut und meine Dämonenseite möchte dich gerne hier und jetzt…_ er knurrte aufgebracht.

Er hatte nie damit gerechnet dass irgendjemand ihn lieben würde, außer seiner Mutter, dass jemand bei ihm bleiben wollen würde. Ganz abgesehen von Welpen und… _Mist aber auch. Ich sollte gar nicht daran __**denken**_, dachte er aufgebracht und schüttelte seinen Kopf wie wild um diese ungewollten Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Inuyasha, ist alles in Ordnung?", rief Miroku hinter ihm besorgt.  
„Keh! Natürlich!", erwiderte Inuyasha peinlich berührt. _Es ist schon in Ordnung wenn sie nur bei mir bleibt_, fing er seine Gedanken wieder auf. Wirklich, er hatte nie damit gerechnet eine Gefährtin zu finden, selbst Kikyo hatte ihn als Mensch gewollte nicht als Halbdämon. _Aber Kagome_, ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. _Sie akzeptiert mich so wie ich bin._

„Ah, fast fertig!", seufzte Kagome und schlug das letzte Laken aus um es auf eine gespannte Leine zu hängen. Es kam häufiger vor dass sie den Komfort ihrer Welt vermisste aber noch nie war es so schmerzlich gewesen wie wenn die Wäsche gewaschen werden musste. _Kaum zu glauben was für ein Wunderwerk doch die Waschmaschine ist. Segen der Frauen._

„Komm Rin-chan, ich denke wir sind endlich fertig!" Das Mädchen welches ihr geholfen hatte lachte fröhlich.

„Ja, jetzt ist alles sauber!", grinste Rin. „Kagome-sama, wollen wir vielleicht ein paar Blumen für Kaedes Haus und deinen Tempel pflücken?"

Kagome lächelte das Mädchen nickend an. Vielleicht würde dass ihre Gedanken von Inuyasha fernhalten. Sie war immer noch ein wenig wütend auf ihn dass er so einfach verschwunden war ohne viel zu erklären, allerdings hatte sie schon viel früher gelernt seine impulsive Art zu akzeptieren. Er schien nie viel über seine Aktionen nachzudenken und einfach aus Instinkt zu handeln. _Sicherlich hatte er gute Gründe_, dachte sie nachsichtig. _Was allerdings nicht heißt dass ich ihm so einfach vergeben werde!_

„Inuyasha, bist du sicher dass du nicht mehr willst?", fragte Miroku und schaute den Halbdämonen zweifelnd an.

„Hab ich das nicht schon eben gesagt? Ich bin vollkommen satt.", gab Inuyasha zurück und nippte nachdenklich an seiner Schale mit Wasser.

Es war wirklich untypisch für ihn nicht mehr essen zu wollen, aber fühlte sich nicht wirklich hungrig, nur durstig. _Soll froh sein, dass ich ihm meine Ration überlasse!_, dachte Inuyasha hochmütig.

„Und ihr seid sicher dass ich euch nicht besser ins Dorf begleiten soll?", fragte Kohaku nach einer Weile. Kirara, die dabei war ihre Pfoten zu säubern, miaute ebenfalls fragen auf.

„Für was haltet ihr uns?", erwiderte Inuyasha beleidigt und warf Kohaku einen schrägen Blick zu. „Bevor du überhaupt das Ding was du Waffen nennst halten konntest hab ich schon Dämonen in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt."  
„Inuyasha, es war nicht als Beleidigung gedacht. Aber da deine Wunde noch nicht ganz ausgeheilt ist wollte ich euch meine Hilfe anbieten.", meinte Kohaku beschwichtigend. Er hatte Inuyasha nie wirklich verstehen können, obwohl er ihn durchaus respektierte, aber ihn banden nicht dieselben Gefühle wie seine Schwester an den Halbdämonen. Auch wenn Kohaku wusste das Inuyasha geholfen hatte ihn zu befreien und auch keine Menschen angriff, so war Kohakus Erziehung immer noch stark gegen einen engeren Kontakt mit dem Halbdämon.

„Keh! Du meinst diesen kleinen Kratzer? Bis morgen ist er wieder verheilt!" Kohaku warf Miroku einen zweifelnden Blick zu, doch dieser nickte bestätigend.

„Kohaku-kun, Inuyasha hat recht. Sein Körper heilt wirklich erstaunlich schnell. Dennoch danke ich dir für dein freundliches Angebot.", lenkte Miroku gekonnt ein.

„Na wenn ihr meint. Ich werde mich mit Kirara in den Westen aufmachen…"

„Das ist Sesshoumarus Gebiete.", unterbrach ihn Inuyasha warnend. „Ich wäre vorsichtig wenn ich du wäre. Du bist zwar mit ihm gereist, aber der Mistkerl hat es gar nicht gerne wenn man in sein Gebiet eindringt."

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Wenn Sesshoumaru-sama Anstoß an meinem Aufenthalt findet werde ich das Gebiet sofort verlassen.", erwiderte Kohaku entschlossen. Inuyasha schaute ihn nachdenklich an, fand aber die Diskussion unsinnig. _Keh! Was stört es mich. Er mag zwar Sangos Bruder sein, aber er ist nicht Teil des Rudels._

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst." Er stand schnell auf und schaute den Mönch auffordernd an. „Miroku, wir sollten auch aufbrechen. Es bringt uns nicht schneller nach Hause, wenn wir hier untätig rum sitzen!"

„Ungeduldig wie immer.", lächelte er seinen Freund ergeben an und stand auf. „Kohaku-kun ich danke dir für deine Hilfe und hoffe du kommst mich und deine Schwester bald besuchen. Sie vermisst dich." Er nickte Kirara zu. „Danke für den Ritt, meine werte Nekomata." Kirara schenkte ihm ein freundliches Miauen und folgte Kohaku der sich schon nach Westen gerichtet hatte.

„Auf Wiedersehen!"

„Bis bald!"

„Gut gemacht Kagome-chan!", rief Sango erfreut, während sie beobachtete wie Kagome Pfeile auf ein Übungsziel schoss. Sie hatte klein Mushin in ihren Armen, während Kazumi und Yumi mit Shippo fangen spielten. „Du bist richtig gut geworden."

„Danke!", erwiderte Kagome mit einem Lächeln und spannte einen der gesegneten Pfeile. Diesmal konzentrierte sie ihre Energie auf die Pfeilspitze, wie Kaede es ihr gezeigt hatte. Die Priesterin hatte ihr vorerst davon abgeraten instinktiv zu schießen, sondern anständig zu zielen und ihre Kräfte auf verschiedene Weise abzurufen. Kagome kam sich ein wenig ungelenkt vor allerdings sah sie Sinn in den Worten der Priesterin. Was brachte es ihr wenn sie zwar eine schnelle Schussfolge hatte, aber weder traf noch ihre Kräfte richtig einsetzte? Sie atmete tief ein und konzentrierte sich ein weiteres Mal. _Flieg!_

Der Pfeil flog und fing an mit einer weißen Aura zu leuchten. Sie hatte diese Art von Pfeil anfangs nicht lernen wollen, war es doch der Siegelpfeil der Inuyasha damals an den Baum gebannt hatte. Dennoch hatte Kaede es von ihr verlangt und nachdem Inuyasha den Grund für ihr Zögern erfahren hatte, hatte er ihr deutlich klar gemacht das es ihn ‚einen Dreck interessierte was für Pfeile sie schoss solange sie sie nicht an ihm ausprobierte'_. Wobei seine Stimme lange nicht so bissig gewesen ist, wie er es wohl gerne gehabt hätte_, dachte sie lächelnd.

„Ich denke das reicht für heute.", meinte sie ausatmend und ging um die Pfeile aus ihrem Übungsziel zu ziehen.

„Sango-chan, bleibst du noch auf einen Tee?", fragte Kagome ihre Freundin, nachdem sie ihren Bogen und die Pfeile wieder sicher auf ihrem Rücken hatte.

„Ich würde gerne, aber die Kinder werden schon quengelig. Ich komme morgen früh wieder vorbei und leiste dir ein wenig Gesellschaft.", meinte ihre Freundin. „Kommt ihr beiden, es wird langsam Zeit nach Hause zu gehen." Yumi und Kazumi zogen lange Gesichter, gehorchten aber als sie den strengen Blick ihrer Mutter sahen.

„Gut, bis Morgen, Sango-chan." Sie drehte sich zu Shippo um der neben ihr stand. „Komm Shippo-chan, lass uns etwas essen und dann ins Bett. Schau es wird schon dunkel."

Sie waren ein gutes Stück des Weges gerannt und Inuyasha war froh, dass das Dorf reich genug gewesen war sie mit Geld statt Waren zu bezahlen. So konnten sie wesentlich schneller reisen ohne dass sie vom schweren Gepäck aufgehalten wurden.

Nachdenklich schaute er zu Miroku der schon schlafend gegen einen Baum saß. Miroku war zwar sehr schnell für einen Menschen, aber konnte dennoch nicht mit Inuyasha Ausdauer mithalten. _Normal dass er schon pennt. Am Ende sind sie halt alle doch nur schwächliche Menschen._

Er ließ sich ein wenig tiefer gegen den Stamm seines eigenen Baumes sinken und zog scharf Luft ein als sich seine Schulter wieder bemerkbar machte. _Komisch, sie hätte schon längst anfangen sollen zu heilen_, dachte er verwundert. Es war nicht so dass ihm die Verletzung sehr zusetzte, die meiste Zeit über hatte er sie kaum bemerkt, dennoch war es ein wenig seltsam dass sie noch nicht angefangen hatte zu heilen.

_Was uns wieder zu diesem seltsamen Fuchsdämon bringt._ Er hatte ausführlich mit Miroku und Kohaku darüber diskutiert und auch wenn seine Freunde ihm nicht ganz glauben wollten so wusste er doch ganz genau was er gerochen hatte. _Was man ihm wohl angetan hat, dass er so reagiert._ Inuyasha war kein Freund von Füchsen, genauso wie Shippo waren fast alle ihrer Art daran gelegen den Leuten Streiche zu spielen und sie mit ihren Illusionen in die Irre zu führen; aber nie hatte er gehört das ein Fuchsdämon Menschen tötete. Meistens waren sie Kräftemäßig kaum im Stande, davon ab entsprach es einfach nicht ihrer Natur.

_Keh. Menschen behaupten Dämonen wären grausam_, dachte er abfällig. _Aber sie sind nicht besser. Zumindest versteckt ein Dämon seine wahre Natur nicht._ Seine Ohren zuckten, doch er konnte nur die üblichen nächtlichen Geräusche hören. _Was macht mich dass dann? Halbdämon…_

Er horchte noch einmal, schnüffelte prüfend, konnte aber keine Gefahr wittern. _Aber da ist doch sicherlich etwas…irgendwo._ Nichts, nur Eulen, Blätter die der Wind raschelnd ließ.  
Keine seiner Sinne deuteten auf einen Feind hin, dennoch schienen Schauer der Unruhe seinen Rücken hinabzulaufen.

Er konnte die ganze Nacht kein Auge schließen.

„Inuyasha, würdest du bitte ein wenig langsamer laufen?", keuchte Miroku hinter ihm entkräftet. Seit heute Morgen schien Inuyasha unter Hochspannung zu stehen. Er war unglaublich schlecht gelaunt und schien nur so schnell wie möglich ins Dorf zurückzuwollen.

„Kannst du nicht schneller machen?", fragte Inuyasha ungeduldig. Er konnte seine eigene Unruhe auch nicht ganz verstehen, aber seine Schulter schmerzte wieder und es war Inuyasha als würde sie anfangen zu riechen. _Vielleicht Gift_, dachte er abwesend. Ihm war nicht geläufig das Fuchsdämonen eigenes Gift produzierten, aber er würde Shippo fragen wenn sie zu Hause angekommen waren. _Trotzdem hätte sie anfangen sollen sich zu schließen._

Die Säure seines Bruder war schlimmer gewesen und dessen Wunde hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit begonnen zu heilen. Warum also diese nicht?

„Inuyasha, denk bitte daran, dass ich nur ein Mensch bin und nicht deine Ausdauer habe. Wir laufen schon seit heute Morgen ohne Pause." Es war ungewöhnlich für Miroku sich zu beschweren. _Vielleicht habe ich wirklich übertrieben…_

„Meinetwegen, aber nicht zu lange.", gab er grummelnd von sich. Die Unruhe war zurück und Inuyasha konnte sich normaler Weise auf seine Instinkte verlassen. _Vielleicht ist das Dorf angegriffen worden?_ Er wollte gar nicht daran denken.

„Hier, deine Ration." Miroku reichte ihm einige Reisbälle und Wasser. Beim Anblick des Essens würde Inuyasha augenblicklich übel.

„K-Keh. Schon gut, nur Wasser.", gab er verstört zurück. Sein Magen schien einen weiteren Satz zu machen als er Mirokus Reisbälle riechen konnte. Er biss sich fest auf die Lippe und drehte sich von Miroku weg.

_Was ist bloß mit ihm los?_ Das Verhalten Inuyasha begann Miroku wirklich Sorgen zu machen. _Wahrscheinlich ist es weil er das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder von Kagome getrennt ist._ Der Wandel den der Halbdämon in der kurzen Zeit in der Kagome wieder zurück war, durchgemacht hatte war erstaunlich und Miroku freute sich für seinen Freund. Auch wenn dem Mönch Inuyashas sein besitzergreifendes Verhalten manchmal fremd vorkam, so sagte er sich immer wieder dass Inuyasha, auch wenn er menschlich aussah, immer noch ein halber Dämon war.

„Hach, schon eine ganze Woche.", seufzte Kagome während sie sich schnell im Flussbett wusch. Es war früher Morgen und sie würde bald zu Kaede gehen müssen um mit ihrem Training fortzufahren. Sie war froh das Kaede ihr Training innerhalb des Dorfes beschränkte. Auch wenn es Inuyasha verdient hätte sie bei seiner Ankunft nicht vorzufinden, konnte sie es dennoch nicht über sich bringen. Shippo schlief seit seiner Ankunft jede Nacht bei ihr und ließ sie Inuyasha Abwesenheit ein wenig vergessen, dennoch vermisste sie den Halbdämonen und seine Anwesenheit schrecklich.

Ein Puls schien durch ihren Körper zu schießen und Kagome drehte sich automatisch nach links.

„Kagome!" Shippo kam schreiend auf sie zu gesprungen und Kagome wollte sich schon dumm schallten, als plötzlich eine andere Stimme erschall.

„Oy Shippo! Stör sie nicht immer beim Baden." _Inuyasha! Endlich bist du zurück!_

So schnell sie konnte griff sie nach ihren Sachen und zog sie über, gab Shippo nicht einmal Zeit anzuhalten.

„Inuyasha!", rief sie glücklich und fiel dem überraschten Halbdämonen in die Arme. „Du Idiot! Warum bist du ohne Weiteres verschwunden?", fragte sie wütend und schaute zu ihm auf. Zu ihrer Überraschung wurde er leicht rot und schaute zur Seite.

„Ich… Miroku brauchte meine Hilfe und… das geht dich gar nichts an!", endete er patzig. Würde Kagome ihn nicht so gut kennen hätten seine Worte sie verletzt.

„Natürlich geht es mich etwas an! Ich habe mich fast zu Tode gesorgt!" Sie zog ihn an der Schulter als er sich aus ihrer Umarmung drehen wollte.

„Ah…Pass auf!", stöhnte er schmerzhaft. Kagome ließ instinktiv seine Schulter los, ihre Stirn zog sich besorgt in Falten.

"Was ist? Bist du verletzt? Zeig mal...", versuchte sie und wollte gerade seinen Haori zur Seite schieben, als er sich von ihr abwandte.

„Nichts von Bedeutung. Ist schon fast verheilt.", erwiderte Inuyasha harsch und schob seine Kleidung wieder zurecht.

Ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen, zog sie ihn an der Hand den ganzen Weg zum Tempel, ignorierte dabei geflissentlich seinen Protest.

„Zieh dich aus.", befahl sie ihm als sie im Tempel angekommen waren.

„W-Was?", er schaute sie mit rotem Gesicht an. Kagome dachte kurz über ihre Worte nach, wurde augenblicklich auch rot und schüttelte ihren Kopf um aufkommende Gedanken im Kern zu ersticken.

„Kami, Inuyasha, zieh dein Hemd aus und lass mich die Wunde sehen."

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt dass es nicht nötig ist.", erwiderte er stur und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Du solltest lieber tun was Kagome sagt.", meinte Shippo frech der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte. "Wäre ja schlecht wenn sie plötzlich si..."

„Du kleiner…" seine Worte gingen in ein Grollen über und Shippo versteckte sich schnell hinter Kagomes Rücken.

„Shippo-chan, bitte geh zu Kaede und sag ihr dass Inuyasha zurück ist und ich ein wenig später komme.", meinte Kagome sanft zu dem Fuchsjungen. Das Letzte was sie gebrauchen konnte war dass die beiden anfingen zu streiten.

„Ist gut.", erwiderte Shippo ergeben und verließ den Tempel um Kaede zu finden.

_Wenn Inuyasha zurück ist, so auch Miroku. Sie wird es wahrscheinlich eh schon wissen._

„So und nun zieh dein Hemd aus oder muss ich es erst sagen.", drohte Kagome streng.

Inuyasha Ohren horchten automatisch auf und legten sich dann flach gegen seinen Kopf.

„Schon gut…", erwiderte er schicksalsergeben und begann den oberen Teil seiner Kleidung zu lösen.

Kagomes Augen weiteten sich als sie die Wunde sah. Vorsichtig kam sie auf ihn zu und fuhr sanft mit den Fingern über sie.  
Es sah nicht so aus als wäre sie ursprünglich sehr groß gewesen, sie konnte noch genau die Einstiche eines Bissen sehen. Jetzt aber schien die Wunde entzündet und Kagome konnte den unangenehmen Geruch von Eiter wahrnehmen. _Er hätte das doch schon längst bemerken müssen_, dachte sie verwundert. _Wahrscheinlich hat er es einfach ignoriert, der sture Bock._

„Das sieht nicht gut aus.", meinte sie nach einer Weile. „Warte hier, ich werde einige Kräuter holen."

Inuyasha sparte sich eine Antwort, würden sie ihm doch nichts bringen. Davon ab, musste er sich eingestehen dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit insgeheim genoss. Ihre kleinen Finger die seine Haut berührten, ihr Geruch so nah. _**Hmm… Mein**_, grollte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren und er musste verwundert feststellen dass es seine Eigene war.

„Hier trink das.", meinte sie und reichte ihm eine Tasse mit irgendeinem Kräutersud den der Halbdämon nicht kannte.

Während er vorsichtig an der überraschend süßen Brühe nippte begann Kagome seine Wunde zu reinigen.  
_Ahh… wenn ich doch nur ein wenig Alkohol oder Wasserstoffperoxid hätte._ Sie seufzte ergeben und fing an mit einem sauberen Lappen und einer Tinktur, die Jinenji mit ihr gemacht hatte, seine Wunde zu säubern.

Inuyasha versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber obwohl Kagome sehr vorsichtig war, fing die Wunde an wie Feuer zu brennen.

„Ah.", hörte er Kagome neben sich. Sie hielt sich genau dieselbe Stelle die auch bei ihm verletzt war, allerdings hatte er kein Blut an ihr riechen können.

„Kagome? Was ist? Bist du verletzt?", fragte er besorgt und wollte sich schon aufsetzen.

„Nein, es ist nichts. Bleib sitzen und lass mich meine Arbeit tun.", sie ließ ihre Stimme neutral, aber ihre Gedanken rasten.

_Warum scheine ich denselben Schmerz wie er zu spüren?_ Sie hatte seit der seltsamen Nacht keine Schmerzen mehr in ihrer Schulter gehabt, bis jetzt. _Was ist das bloß?_

Während sie mit ihrer Arbeit fortfuhr, schien das Brennen immer noch da zu sein, allerdings weniger intensiv als beim ersten Mal. Fast so wie eine Erinnerung an eine längst verheilte Wunde.

„So, jetzt nur noch die Salbe und den Verband, dann ist es fertig." Ihr kam es seltsam vor wie geschickte sie solche Sachen mittlerweile machen konnte. Selbst bevor sie Kaede bei ihren Arbeiten half. _Na ja, so häufig wie ich meine Freunde verbinden musste ist es ja kein Wunder wenn ich gut darin bin._

„So, fertig.", meinte sie nachdem sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatte.

„Keh! Es wird morgen sowieso verheilt sein!", erwiderte er patzig fing aber Kagomes Hand mit seiner und zog sie zu sich. „Trotzdem, danke.", murmelte er als er seine Nase in ihren Haaren vergrub.

„Inuyasha, schön dass ihr endlich wieder hier seit.", begrüßte sie Kaede als sie bei der Hütte der Priesterin angekommen waren. „Was hat euch so lange aufgehalten?"

„Abgesehen von Miroku?", erwiderte Inuyasha schnippisch.

„Inuyasha!", fuhr Kagome ihn entsetzt an und Inuyasha schaute beleidigt drein.

„Der Dämon der das Dorf angegriffen hat war… seltsam.", erwiderte er dann nachdenklich.

„Miroku hatte etwas Ähnliches erzählt.", meinte Kaede langsam.

„Rin, sei doch so lieb und lauf zu Sangos Hütte. Sag Miroku er soll doch bitte schnell zu mir kommen."

„Okay, Kaede-sama, Rin wird sich beeilen.", meinte das Mädchen eifrig.

„Ist Shippo gar nicht hier?", fragte Kagome. Sie hatte erwartet dass der Fuchsdämon bei Kaede warten würde bis Inuyasha und sie hierher kamen.

„Er ist, nachdem er mir erzählt hatte das Inuyasha zurück ist und du ein wenig später kommen würdest, zu Sango und Miroku gegangen. Sicherlich wird er den Mönch hierher begleiten.", meinte die alte Priesterin und schenkte Tee ein. _Wie sie es immer schafft in den richtigen Momenten Tee fertig zu haben,_ dachte Kagome verwundert. „Inuyasha sag, wie geht es der Bisswunde die du im Kampf mit dem Dämon bekommen hast? Miroku hatte es erwähnt als er hier vorbei gekommen ist."

„Keh! Dass jeder darauf rummreiten muss. Wie oft habe ich schon gesagt dass es nichts weiter als ein Kratzer ist?", erwiderte Inuyasha bissig. Soviel Aufwand um nichts. Als wäre es das erste Mal dass er verletzt worden war.

„Schon in Ordnung, Großmutter Kaede. Ich habe mich darum gekümmert bevor wir hierher gekommen sind.", meinte Kagome beschwichtigend.  
Inuyasha gähnte herzhaft und ließ sich auf die Seite fallen, während er die Stimme der beiden Frauen ignorierte die damit begonnen hatten über die Effektivität von verschieden Kräuter zu diskutieren.

„Oh, guten Morgen.", gähnte Miroku verschlafen, als er in die Hütte trat. Shippo war nicht bei ihm. Doch dafür konnte Inuyasha Sango nur zu deutlich an dem Mönch riechen und schnaubte empört.

„Du hattest es ja eilig, Mönch.", bemerkte er schnippisch und tippte sich zur Erklärung an die Nase. Miroku hatte nicht einmal den Anstand rot zu werden sondern lächelte den Halbdämonen nachsichtlich an.

„Höre ich da etwas Neid?", fragte er freundlich, doch bevor er etwas Bissiges erwidern konnte unterbrach ihn Kagome.

„Guten Morgen Miroku, schön dass ihr endlich wieder hier seit.", meinte Kagome betont freundlich, während sie Inuyasha einen warnenden Blick zu warf.

„Ah, liebliche Kagome. Ich hoffe du hattest dir nicht allzu große Sorgen gemacht. Du musst wissen, Inuyasha hatte es so eilig…"

„Wage es nicht, Mönch!", grollte Inuyasha und war kurz davor sich auf Miroku zu stürzen. _Ich hätte ihm nie etwas erzählen sollen._

„Keine Sorge, mein Freund, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.", flüsterte der Mönch und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Gut, jetzt erzählt doch bitte was genau in dem Dorf geschehen ist.", meinte Kaede und schaute in die Runde.

„Nun, wir waren fast angekommen als Inuyasha meinte etwas zu hören. Es stellte sich heraus dass der Dämon gerade dabei war ein paar Menschen anzugreifen."

„Hn.", stimmte Inuyasha gelangweilt zu. „Komisch nur das **du** nichts bemerkt hast, Mönch. Wo waren deine Gedanken?" Inuyasha grinste seinen Freund breit an.

„Ganz sicherlich nicht dort wo du denkst. Wie kannst du so etwas von mir denken?", erwiderte Miroku unschuldig. Kagome rollte nur mit den Augen, es hatte sich wirklich wenig verändert.

„Könntet ihr bitte fortfahren?", unterbrach sie Kaede und vermied so eine weitere Auseinandersetzung zwischen Inuyasha und Miroku. Doch Miroku schien plötzlich nachzudenken, bevor er mit ernster Miene aufschaute.

„Ja nun…Jetzt wo Inuyasha es sagt, es stimmt, ich habe weder in diesem Moment eine Aura spüren können, noch später als der Dämon das Dorf angreifen wollte." _Wiese war mir das nicht schon früher aufgefallen?_, fragte er sich selbst.

„Auf jeden Fall hab ich versucht ihn mit meinen Krallen zu erwischen, aber das Vieh war verdammt schnell. Ich habe seinen Geruch in dem Moment kaum mitbekommen, wegen der ganzen Menschen in der Nähe." Er kräuselte seine Nase bei diesem Gedanken. All die um ihn herum achteten meistens darauf sich regelmäßig zu waschen und selbst dann, war immer noch etwas familiäres in ihrem Geruch. Aber die Menschen aus dem Dorf…_Blähh…_

„Stimmt. Dort sind wir dann auf Kohaku getroffen, der vor uns dort angekommen war und es ebenfalls auf den Dämon abgesehen hatte.", fuhr Miroku nachdenklich fort. Es störte ihn immer noch dass ihm die fehlende Dämonenaura nicht vorher aufgefallen war. „Die Dorfbewohner haben uns dann erzählt dass der Dämon erst seit kurzem sein Unwesen in der Umgebung treiben würde. Sie hatten wohl schon seit langem keine Probleme mehr mit Dämonen gehabt. Außerdem würde er nur des Nachts oder im Wald zuschlagen, seine Opfer zerfetzen, ihr Blut trinken und verschwinden. Von Kohaku haben wir auch gehört das er sehr aggressiv sein sollte."

„Aggressiv? Ich habe dir schon gesagt um was für einen Dämonen es sich gehandelt hat.", meinte Inuyasha trotzig. „Diesem Dämonen muss man irgendetwas angetan haben."  
„Wovon redest du Inuyasha?", fragte Kagome verwundert und schaute den Halbdämonen an, welcher starr auf das brennende Feuer schaute.

„Inuyasha denkt er hätte…" Miroku wurde bissig von Inuyasha unterbrochen.

„Ich denke das nicht nur! Ich weiß es. Wenn deine Nase auch nur halb so empfindlich wäre wie meine würdest du das verstehen."

„Was war es den nun für ein Dämon.", drängte Kagome ungeduldig. Es schien als wollte keiner der beiden es wirklich aussprechen.

„Nun, Inuyasha meint es wäre ein Fuchsdämon gewesen."

„Wäähhh…" Shippo war verzweifelt. Er war heute früh nachdem er Kaede über Inuyasha Ankunft berichtet hatte noch kurz bei Sango gewesen, aber nachdem dieser komische Geruch von Miroku ausging war er lieber gegangen bevor man ihn wieder wegschickte. _Erwachsene halt, was soll ich da machen?_ Gelangweilt war er durch den Wald geflogen, weiter als Inuyasha Markierungen. Er hatte sich anfangs ein wenig unwohl gefühlt, wusste aber nicht genau warum. Es schien als würde ihn irgendetwas beobachten. _Ach Blödsinn! Ist ja nicht das erste Mal das ich alleine bin!_, schallte er sich. Er war auf dem Weg zu dem am nächstgelegenen Treffpunkt der Fuchsschüler. Shippo hatte nicht vor weit wegzugehen, wollte er Kagome doch nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen, als Inuyasha es schon getan hatte, aber er sorgte sich um seine Freunde.

Er hatte seitdem er letzter Woche zurückgekommen war nichts von Niemandem gehört.

„Es muss doch irgendwo ein Hinweis sein.", sprach er zu sich selbst als er die kleine Höhle in einem großen Baum abging. Er hatt schon einige Gerüche gelehrnt und so bemühte sich Shippo so gut er konnte nach bekanten Fährten zu schnuppern.

Plötzlich schien es als würde etwas aus dem Inneren der Höhle hören können. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er ein heiseres Keuchen vernahm.

„H-hallo?", rief er leise und sein Schwanz stellte sich auf. Er konnte keine Aura spüren, aber er vernahm den kupfernen Geruch von Blut und verfaulendem Fleisch. _Irks…_, dachte er angewidert und erinnerte sich wieder als Inuyasha darauf bestanden hatte das er diese Gerüche am besten kennen müsste. „Haaallooo!", versuchte er mutiger und machte ein paar Schritte in die Höhle hinein, als er zwei paar grellgrüne Augen blitzen sehen konnte. Ein wütendes Knurren war zu hören und gab Shippo gerade noch Zeit auszuweichen als eine Gestallt aus der Höhle geschossen kam.

Shippo keuchte erschrocken auf und drehte sich sofort zu dem Angreifer um. Dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, drehte sich aber langsam zu ihm um und die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich.

„Jimou, bist du das?", fragte Shippo ungläubig während seine Augen sich mit heißen Tränen füllten. Das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Freundes war zu einer Fratze purer Agonie verzogen. Tiefe blutig eitrige Striemen zogen sich über seine Arme und sein Gesicht. Er schien Tränen aus dickflüssigem Blut zu weinen, während Sabber aus seinem Mund tropfte. „Jimou, sag doch was!", versuchte Shippo aber ihm dämmerte dass sein Freund nicht mehr existierte.

„RARRR!" Mit einem wütenden Schrei sprang sein ehemaliger Freund auf ihn zu, die erweiterten Krallen nach Shippo ausgestreckt. Noch einmal schaffte es Shippo der Attacke auszuweichen, fiel aber unglücklich auf den Boden. _Hilfe! Inuyasha, Kagome, Irgendjemand!_, dachte er verzweifelt als er sah wie das Wesen ihm seine Fangzähne zeigte und abermals angriff.


	7. Schlaftrunken

**Kapitel 7**

**Schlaftrunken**

„Was? Ein Fuchsdämon?", wiederholte Kagome verwundert. Inuyasha nickte ernst und schaute sie an.

„Ich hatte es schon früher sagen wollen, aber…" Er sah Kagome verwundert an. Sie war kreidebleich geworden, alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und er konnte nur zu gut ihr Entsetzen riechen.

„Miroku, wo ist Shippo?", fragte sie leise. Inuyashas Kopf schnappte in Richtung des Mönches, welcher sie überrascht musterte.

„Keine Ahnung. Er ist kurz nachdem ich angekommen bin verschwunden, warum?"

„Shippo ist kurz nachdem ihr verschwunden seit wiedergekommen und hat erzählt das keiner der anderen Füchse an den Treffpunkten gewesen ist.", klärte Kaede auf. „Wir wollten auf euch warten um den Gerüchten nachzugehen."

„Was sagst du da, alte Hexe?", fragte Inuyasha und verstand plötzlich Kagomes Entsetzen. Sein Inneres schien in Sekunden wie zugefroren.

„Wir müssen ihn suchen." Kagomes Stimme war tonlos, doch Inuyasha brauchte keine Emotionen von ihr zu hören um zu wissen was sie fühlte.

„Kagome, du bleibst…", wollte er schon sagen, wurde aber von ihrem Blick gestoppt. Ihm stockte sein Atem als er den entschlossenen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah, ihr Reiki schien um sie herum zu pulsieren griff teilweise sogar in sein Yoki, läuterte ihn aber nicht.

„Denk nicht einmal dran.", sagte sie ruhig.

Inuyasha nickte und konnte sich ein anerkennendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. _Wundervolle, __**starke**__, Gefährtin, _schien sein Inneres förmlich zu schnurren.

„Dann lass uns gehen."

Inuyasha musste sich zusammenreißen als er mit Kagome auf seinem Rücken durch den Wald lief. Shippos Spur war bestenfalls schlecht findbar, da der Fuchs einige Strecken geflogen war und aus irgendeinem Grund schien seine Nase trocken zu werden. Er nieste ein paar Mal und versuchte sie so wieder feucht zu bekommen.

„Inuyasha, ist alles in Ordnung?", rief Kagome gegen den Wind und versuchte nicht die Wunde auf seiner Schulter zu berühren.

„Keh, sicherlich!", erwiderte er fahrig, doch um ehrlich zu sein fing er an sich seltsam zu fühlen und er musste sich konzentrieren um den Takt seiner Schritte zu halten. _Zumindest hält Miroku uns nicht auf_, dachte er erleichtert. Er ging nicht davon aus dass sie auf irgendwelche Gefahren stoßen würden; trotzdem gefiel es ihm nicht das Shippo das Dorf verlassen hatte um die anderen Füchse zu finden und der Mönch hätte unmöglich mit Inuyasha gegenwärtiger Geschwindigkeit mithalten können.

„Kagome, halt dich gut fest.", rief er nach einer Weile als er die Schlucht sah die auf sie beide zukam. Er kannte die Umgebung und konnte sich schon denken zu welchem Treffpunkt Shippo gegangen war. Natürlich hatte er den Fuchs am Anfang beschattet. Inuyasha würde nicht soweit gehen zu sagen dass er sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht hatte, aber er war schon damals der Meinung gewesen dass es vielleicht eines Tages nützlich sein könnte zu wissen wo sich die Füchse trafen; und wenn nur um diese Orte zu meiden.

Er setzte zu einem mächtigen Sprung an um die Schlucht zu überqueren. _Scheiße! Was ist das?_ Sein linkes Bein schien unter ihm nachzugeben, machte seinen Sprung ein gutes Stück kürzer und ungeschickter.

Er hatte es gerade noch geschafft sie auf die andere Seite zu katapultieren, der Aufprall jedoch schleuderte sie beide zu Boden.

„Aua.", hörte er Kagome sich beschweren.

„Kagome? Bist du verletzt?", er stand so schnell er konnte auf und lief an ihre Seite um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

„Nein, nur ein wenig schmutzig. Inuyasha, was ist gerade passiert?", fragte sie ihn besorgt anschauend, während sie Schmutz von ihren Sachen klopfte.

„Nichts. Wir müssen uns beeilen!", trieb er sie an um von dem gerade geschehenen abzulenken. Sie warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, zögerte aber nicht sofort wieder auf seinen Rücken zu steigen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Inuyasha ein lauten Grollen hören konnte und den Geruch von verwesenden Fleisch.

„Tessaiga!" Sein Schwert fuhr durch den Körper des über Shippo gebeugten Dämonen und teilte diesen mit Leichtigkeit in Zwei. Kagome kam direkt hinter ihm und nahm den völlig verängstigten Fuchsjungen tröstend in ihre Arme.

„Shippo, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt und begutachtete den Jungen ausgiebig.

Inuyasha schaute auf den entzweiten Körper, sah wie der Mund des Fuchsdämons wie ein Fisch auf dem Land, japsend öffnete und schloss.

Dieser Dämon sah noch schrecklicher zugerichtet aus, als der auf den er im Dorf getroffen war. Sein Gesicht schien von seinen eigenen Krallen aufgerissen zu sein, das Fleisch an den Wunden eiternd und bereits verfault. _Er muss schon erfahrener gewesen sein,_ dachte Inuyasha bedauernd als er die Überreiste der drei Schwänze sehen konnte, die aussahen als hätte man sie teilweise ausgerissen. Auch seine Kleidung die wohl einst einmal bunt und auffällig gewesen war hing in Fetzen als wären sie von Klauen und Zähnen aus Wut zerrissen worden.

_Was hat man euch nur angetan?_, fragte er sich betroffen und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Niemand hatte so ein Ende verdient.

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fuchsdämon in Kagomes Armen zu, welcher sich mittlerweile ein wenig beruhigt hatte und nur noch verhalten Schluchzte.  
„Was hast dir dabei gedacht du verdammtes Gör!", knurrte Inuyasha ihn an und Shippo wurde automatisch still und schaute in aus großen Augen an. „Dir wurde gesagt du solltest auf uns warten! Was hättest du getan wenn ich nicht dagewesen wäre um dich zu retten?"

Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, sogar Angst gehabt, aber jetzt war er nur noch wütend, sehr sogar. Wut schien durch seine Adern zu fließen und sein Innerstes auszufüllen. Ein seltsames Verlangen zu reißen, zu beißen, seiner Wut freuen Lauf zu lassen keimte in ihm.

Verwirrt japste Inuyasha auf und schaute erschrocken auf seine Klauen, in einer von ihnen hielt er noch immer Tessaiga. _Wie kommt das?_ Er kannte dieses Gefühl.

In den Momenten wen er die Kontrolle verlor und er zu einem richtigen Dämon wurde. _Aber warum jetzt? Mit Tessaiga… ich habe mich nicht verwandelt…_ Er erschrak ihn zutiefst und er schaute Shippo aufmerksam an. Hatte der Junge etwas mitbekommen?

„Inuyasha… es tut mir soooo Leid!", fing der Junge plötzlich an zu heulen und Kagome streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Die Wut in Inuyasha zog sich langsam wieder zurück und er fand sich fähig zu antworten.

„Mach es nie wieder, hörst du?"

„Ich bin froh, dass wir ihn gefunden haben.", meinte Kagome und schaute auf Shippos schlafende Gestallt, welche direkt neben ihm lag.

Inuyasha, der an ihrem Fußende saß, nickte und blickte sie aufmerksam an.

Sie waren, nachdem sie Shippo gefunden und einigermaßen beruhigt hatten zurück ins Dorf gekehrt, wobei Inuyasha darauf verzichtet hatte sie beide zu tragen. Auch wenn sie länger brauchten, schien es ihm so sicherer. Ihn hatte seine plötzliche Kontrolle über seine Beine zutiefst verunsichert, obwohl er dies Kagome gegenüber nicht laut äußern wollte.

Auch beunruhigte ihn der Zustand des gefundenen Fuchsdämons. Nie zu vor ihn seinem Leben hatte er Dämonen in so einem Zustand des Wahnsinns gesehen. Dieser hatte dieselben Anzeichen gezeigt wie der, den er schon im Dorf getötet hatte.

Sie waren erst spät zurückgekommen und hatten nur kurz mit Miroku, Sango und Kaede gesprochen, aber auch diese waren ratlos gegenüber den Vorkommnissen.

„Er hätte es besser wissen müssen als so waghalsig alleine loszuziehen.", erwiderte Inuyasha hitzig.

Kagome lächelte ihn verschlafen an.

„Er hatte ein gutes Vorbild, meinst du nicht?"  
„Was soll das denn heißen?" Inuyasha und schielte sie schief an.

„Hm… Hättest du es nicht getan, wenn es statt Shippos Freunden, Miroku, Sango oder ich gewesen wären die verschwunden sind?", fragte sie sanft.

„Was für eine Frage. Natürlich.", erwidert Inuyasha. „Aber ich bin auch stark genug auf mich aufzupassen."

„Ich denke er hat sich einfach wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht und wollte einfach genauso sein wie du."

„Keh." Inuyasha wusste nicht genau wie er ihre Worte aufnehmen sollte. Er wusste das Shippo bei ihnen im Dorf geblieben war, wahrscheinlich weil er nichts anderes hatte, aber es fühlte sich seltsam an, das jemand so sein wollte wie er.

„Ich denke er schaut zu dir auf, auch wenn ihr euch manchmal streitet."

Inuyasha schaute sie nachdenklich an.

„Hmm…"

Sie schwiegen und Inuyasha hatte fast erwartet dass Kagome eingeschlafen war, als er sie leise sprechen hörte.

„Inuyasha?"

„Was?"

„Willst du dich nicht auch hinlegen?"

Inuyasha hatte sich in seinem Leben selten zum Schlafen hingelegt, abgesehen davon das er lange nicht so viel Schlaf brauchte wie Menschen. Häufig fühlte er sich nicht sicher genug, vor allem weil er, als er noch alleine war, meist auf Bäumen geschlafen hatte.  
Die Gefahr überrascht zu werden war einfach zu groß und auf Bäumen konnte man sich selten hinlegen. Später wurde es einfach zu einer Gewohnheit.

Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit war er in Kagomes Zeit gewesen. Ihr Geruch hatte ihn eingelullt und schläfrig gemacht, während die Erschöpfung der letzten Kämpfe ihren Tribut gefordert hatte.

Aber jetzt wo er neben Kagome lag, seinen Arm über ihre schmale Gestallt geschlungen und seine Nase in ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben, glaubte er sich daran gewöhnen zu können. _Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so falsch, sich hin und wieder gehen zu lassen,_ dachte er schläfrig und atmete tief ein.

Kagome wachte mit noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf und bemerkte wie kühl die Nächte geworden waren, doch statt der angenommenen Kälte auf ihrer Haut bemerkte sie einen warmen Arm um ihre Brust und einen noch wärmeren Körper der sich an ihren presste.

Heißer Atem strich über ihren Nacken und verursachte eine Gänsehaut ganz anderer Art.

_Was…_, dachte sie und öffnete gänzlich ihre Augen. Doch bevor Panik sie überfiel erinnerte sie sich an letzte Nacht. _Inuyasha_, dachte sie beruhigt und schloss ihre Augen wieder um noch eine Weile die morgendliche Stille zu genießen. Sie fühlte wie ihr Inneres sich erwärmte bei dem Gedanken endlich in seinen Armen zu liegen.

_Ich bin nun schon ein paar Monate hier und nie haben wir ein Bett geteilt_, stellte sie verwundert fest. Es war nicht so als hätte sich etwas an ihren Gefühlen geändert, aber nach drei Jahren Trennung war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen wie sie sich Verhalten sollte. _Inuyasha mag zwar seine Momente zu haben,_ ihr vielen unzählige Momente ein in denen der Halbdämon ihr seine sanfte Seite gezeigt hatte, _aber er ist nun mal nicht der romantische Typ._ Sie lächelte leicht. _Vielleicht sollte ich mir weniger Sorgen machen._

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sanfte Lippen sich an ihren Hals drückten.

_Wo…_Kagomes Geruch war überall, schien ihn förmlich zu umgeben. Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter schien nur ein leichtes Pochen zu sein, das er gut ignorieren konnte. Er atmete tief ein, genoss es einfach ihr nahe zu sein. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten. Unschlüssig wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er begehrte sie –wer würde es nicht tun- aber er wollte sie auf keinen Fall unter Druck setzen, aus Angst sie vielleicht doch zu verlieren.

So hatte er lediglich abgewartet, bis sie bereit war. _Ah… Kagome_, dachte er, trunken von ihrem Geruch. Ein irrwitziger Gedanke erschien plötzlich, in seinem vom Schlaf benebelten, Kopf. _Ob sie ihre Haut genauso gut schmeckt, wie sie riecht?_

Er presste zu erst seine Lippen sanft gegen ihren Nacken, überrascht wie weich sich ihre Haut anfühlte. _Meine Gefährtin…_ grollte sein Inneres zufrieden. Vorwitzig ließ er seine Zunge vorschnellen, schmeckte sie und unterdrückte ein Knurren.

„I-inuyasha?", hörte er sie leise flüstern und erstarrte. Wie hatte er nicht bemerken können dass sie aufgewacht war? Doch er war unwillig seine Geste zu verstecken und zog sie dichter an sich, drückte instinktiv seine Hüfte gegen ihre Kehrseite, ließ sie sein erwachendes Verlangen spüren. Überrascht horchte er auf, als sie scharf einatmete.

_Kagome…_Er hatte sich selten so … verlangend gefühlt und war nicht bereit einen Rückzieher zu machen, jetzt wo sie endlich in seinen Armen lag. Wieder küsste er sie, öffnete dabei seinen Mund und ließ seine Fangzähne leicht über ihre warme Haut gleiten. Er wollte ihre Stimme hören.

„Ah…", keuchte sie überrascht auf und Inuyasha konnte sich ein zufriedenen Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Kagome fühlte sich wie paralysiert, als sie seine raue Zunge auf ihrem Hals spüren konnte. In ihrem Inneren schien sich etwas zusammen zu ziehen.

„I-Inuyasha?", versuchte sie zu fragen, er schien sie entweder zu ignorieren oder hatte ihre Stimme nicht gehört. _Unmöglich er muss doch…_Scharf zog sie Luft ein, als er sich an sie presste und seine harte Erregung gegen ihren Hintern presste. _Kami, Inuyasha…_Verlangen welches sie sich nie vorstellen konnte wallte in ihr auf und ein Keuchen entkam ihrem Mund als scharfe Zähne über ihre sensible Haut geisterten.

Das Verlangen ihn zu berühren, zu sehen, zu spüren wurde zu groß um zu widerstehen. Vorsichtig um Shippo noch aufzuwecken, drehte sie sich in seinem Armen zu ihm um. Seine Augen schienen schläfrig, ungewohnt für seine sonst so argwöhnische Natur, schauten sie mit so einer Intensivität an das Kagome der Atem stockte.

„Kagome.", seine Stimme klang rau, verlangend und Kagome merkte wie Schauer ihren Rücken hinab liefen. Fast schon gierig presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine, erstaunt über sich selbst. Eine Hand krallte sich in die Oberkleidung seines Kariginu während sich die andere in seinem erstaunlich weichen Haar verfing.  
Es war der Moment in dem sich sein Mund öffnete und eine heiße Zunge ihre Lippen spaltete, den Kagome nie vergessen würde.

Nie hatte sie die Erzählungen von Schmetterlingen im Bauch ernst genommen, doch nun erlebte sie ein Gefühl welches kaum andere Worte zu ließ.  
Sie konnte seine scharfen Fänge gegen ihre Lippen spüren, Hände mit Krallen die ihren Rücken abzusuchen schienen, unschlüssig wo sie verweilen sollten.

„Hem, hem!"

Mit einem Satz trennten sie sich und erschrocken auf Shippo, welcher sie mit verschränkten Armen anschaute.

„Ignoriert mich einfach." Shippo schaute sie grimmig an. „Ihr seit ja schlimmer als Miroku!", meinte er empört. „So etwas vor den Augen eines unschuldigen Kindes."

„Inuyasha, bitte. Jinenji ist wirklich nicht mehr als ein Freund und er hilft mir bei meinem Training.", meinte Kagome, als der Inuyasha immer noch beleidigt neben ihr ging. Kaede und Rin waren im Dorf zurückgeblieben, da die alte Priesterin sich nicht wohl fühlte und so hatte Kagome sich mit Inuyasha alleine aufgemacht.

„Ich trau ihm nicht.", bemerkte Inuyasha. Er war immer noch schlecht gelaunt, dass Shippo sie heute Morgen so rüde unterbrochen hatte. Er war sogar zu überrascht und peinlich berührt gewesen dass er nicht mal dazu gekommen war dem kleinen Gör eine Abreibung zu verpassen. _Er sollte es besser wissen,_ dachte Inuyasha ungnädig. Davon ab hatte sich seine Schulter wieder bemerkbar gemacht und widerwillig hatte er zugelassen das Kagome sich um die Wunde kümmerte. _Sie hätte schon längst verheilt sein sollen_, dachte er ein wenig berunruhigt. Auch gefiel ihm die Steifheit in seinen Gelenken nicht die ihm aufgefallen war, als sie aufgestanden waren.

Im Verlaufe des Morgens war dies zwar wieder vergangen, aber es schien alles ein wenig seltsam, trotzdem war er zu stolz mit jemanden darüber zu reden.

„Du hast ihm früher doch auch getraut!", beschwerte sich Kagome und Inuyasha, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, schaute sie zweifelnd an.

„Das war früher." _Bevor du meine Gefährtin geworden bist._ Plötzlich lachte Kagome verhalten.

„Ich denke du bist einfach eifersüchtig.", meinte sie bestimmt, wobei Inuyasha seine Ohren anlegte und sie empört anschaute.

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee? Warum sollte ich eifersüchtig sein auf diesen…" Bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte hatte Kagome ihn an seinen Strähnen gepackt und küsste ihn.

„Du hast wirklich keinen Grund dazu.", meinte sie bevor sie ihn losließ und weiter ging.

Inuyasha schaute ihr überrascht hinter her, dann schüttelte sich aus seiner momentanen Starre. Sie hatte ihn einfach stehen gelassen!  
„Kagome, warte!"

„Oh, Hallo Kagome-sama." Jinenji war wie fast jedes Mal wenn sie kam schon auf den Feldern um nach den Pflanzen zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen, Jinenji-san." Sie hatte lange aufgegeben ihm zu sagen er sollte nicht „sama" zu ihr sagen. „Inuyasha!" Sie knuffte den Halbdämon mit ihrem Ellenbogen.

„Keh… Morgen.", gab dieser widerwillig zurück. Er hatte nichts gegen Jinenji. Nur gegen die Art wie er Kagome ansah, sich benahm, wie er sprach, wie er reagierte. _Grrr… eine falsche Bewegung…_, knurrte er innerlich. Sicherlich, er fühlte sich irgendwo mit Jinenji verbunden, waren sie doch beide Halbdämonen, aber schon damals war ihm aufgefallen wie der jüngere Halbdämon Kagome beobachtet hatte.

„Ich bin dann mal weg.", meinte er abwesend und machte sich auf zu einer Reihe Bäume ganz in der Nähe wo er Kagomes Stunden bei Jinenji meistens abwartete.

Er hatte kein großes Verlangen die Mutter des anderen Halbdämons zu sehen, kam sie ihm doch immer noch wie eine alte Berghexe vor, allerdings wollte er sich auch nicht zu weit entfernen.

Zum ersten war er Kagome, seit sie zurückgekommen war, kaum einen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen und zum zweiten fing er an sich unwohl zu fühlen. Seine Schulter schmerzte wieder und es schien als wäre ihm sein Frühstück nicht bekommen.

Es schien ihm seltsam, dass die Wunde noch immer nicht heilen wollte, schob es aber auf irgendein unbekanntes Gift von dessen noch niemand etwas gehört hatte. _Ja klar,_ dachte er unwohl.

Aber er hatte noch nie Probleme mit Essen gehabt. Seine Nase hätte ihn gewarnt wenn etwas mit dem Essen nicht in Ordnung war, außerdem sorgte sein Halbhundedämondarsein dafür dass er selbst für Menschen ungenießbares Essen verdauen konnte wenn nötig. Davon ab hatte Kagome dasselbe gehabt wie er, aber sie schien völlig gesund.

_Vielleicht die Sache mit Shippo_, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, aber er wusste das seitdem dieser seltsame Fuchsdämon ihn gebissen hatte, etwas nicht stimmte. Er würde seinem Körper noch eine Woche geben, bevor er eventuell jemandem etwas sagen würde.

Müde schaute er zu Kagome und Jinenji, knurrte leise als er die Blicke des anderen Halbdämons sah. _Sieht er denn nicht dass sie __**mein**__ ist?_ _Riecht er meinen Geruch nicht an ihr?_, dachte er wütend. Trotz seiner Wut ließ er sich ein wenig erschöpft gegen den Baumstamm fallen und versuchte, trotz seiner guten Nachtruhe, seine Augen eine Weile zu schließen.

„Inuyasha, hey, wach auf.", rief Kagome von unterhalb des Baumes. Sie hatte mehrere Stunden damit verbracht sich von Jinenji bestimmte Pflanzen erklären zu lassen, die auch wenn sie nicht die Wirksamsten waren, sie sie auch im Winter finden konnte. Auf Inuyasha Verletzung hatte sie ihn, auf bitte Inuyashas nicht angesprochen, auch wenn sie seine Entscheidung für unsinnig hielt. _Vielleicht hat er Recht und ich mache mir einfach zu viele Sorgen..._, dachte sie ein wenig unsicher.

„Hm, Kagome?", sie konnte seine verschlafene Stimme hören und zog besorgt ihre Stirn in Falten.

„Inuyasha, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie langsam und schaute zu ihm hoch.

„Ja, sicher, was soll denn sein?", erwiderte er bissig und sprang vom Baum, wobei Kagome nicht entging das er unbeholfener schien als sonst.

„Nichts, schon gut.", meinte sie beschwichtigend und griff nach seiner Hand, welche warm und feucht war, was ihre Sorge nur vertiefte. _Wird er etwa krank?_, fragte sie sich nachdenklich. In all der Zeit in der sie ihn kannte war er nie krank gewesen, abgesehen von Verletzungen die er in Kämpfen davongetragen hatte. _Aber würde er es mir sagen wenn es ihm nicht gut ging?_ Er hatte sich schon seit einigen Tagen, genaugenommen seitdem er und Miroku zurückgekommen waren, seltsam benommen.

Allerdings wusste Kagome das es momentan wenig Sinn machte ihn darauf anzusprechen, er schien gereizt genug zu sein.

_Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind werde ich mit den anderen reden._

Komisch wie schnell es ihr zu Hause geworden war.


	8. Gefangen in den Klauen des Wahnsinns

**Kapitel 8**

**Gefangen in den Klauen des Wahnsinns**

Inuyasha war der Weg nach Hause noch nie so lange vorgekommen. Er fühlte sich müde, die Sonne stach in seinen Augen und er hatte das ungute Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, auch wenn seine restlichen Sinne ihm nichts dergleichen meldeten.

„Kagome, spürst du etwas?", fragte er nach einer Weile und schaute die Frau neben sich aufmerksam an.

„Du fragst schon zum zweiten Mal. Nein Inuyasha. Zumindest keine dämonische Aura.", erwiderte sie bewusst neutral. Sie hatte gelernt sich auf ihn zu verlassen, aber meistens konnte er seine Unruhe begründen und dieses Mal schien es wirklich keinen Grund zu haben. Es war Mittag, sie würden wahrscheinlich gerade rechtzeitig zum Essen kommen, die Sonne schien und sie befanden sich in mitten einer der mehr benutzen Straßen.

Außerdem hatte das Training mit Kaede Kagomes Fähigkeiten um ein großes Stück verstärkt und sie war mehr als fähig Dämonen aus der Entfernung spüren zu können.

Er murrte bei ihren Worten nur, doch Kagome sah wie seine Ohren wild zuckend die Umgebung absuchten.

Sein Verhalten wurde immer seltsamer.

„Sango-chan, Miroku-sama. Wie geht es euch.", fragte Kagome als sie in die Hütte ihrer Freunde eintrat. „Oh hallo Kazumi-chan, Yumi-chan!"

„Kagome!", riefen die Zwillinge erfreut und zogen an Kagomes Kleidung.

„Kagome-chan, was ist passiert?", fragte Sango besorgt die den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin gesehen hatte.

„Kommt Kinder, warum gehen wir nicht Sasuki besuchen?", fragte Miroku mit einem überfröhlichen Lächeln. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

„Und du meinst es hat etwas mit dem Biss des Dämons zu tun?", fragte Miroku nachdenklich.

„Es ist am logischsten. Ich meine er war völlig normal bevor ihr verschwunden seit und jetzt scheint es ihm wirklich nicht gut zu gehen.", erwiderte Kagome niedergeschlagen. „Aber wie immer ist der sture Bock der Meinung er hätte kein Recht krank zu sein."

„Hmm… Kagome-chan, du musst daran denken, dass Inuyasha ein Halbdämon ist. Sein Körper **ist** stärker als unserer und ich habe noch nie von einem kranken Dämon gehört, selbst wenn er nur ein Halber ist.", erwiderte Sango und schaute ihre Freundin nachdrücklich an. „Sie sind immun gegenüber Krankheiten. Ihr Organismus arbeitet zu schnell und ist ganz anders als der unsrige. Auch wenn Inuyasha ein Halbdämon ist, bezweifle ich, dass er jemals wirklich krank gewesen ist."

„Er hatte einmal angedeutet, dass er als er klein war sich erkältet hätte. Erinnerst du dich als ich so krank gewesen bin?", meinte Kagome zögernd. „Er hat mir damals eine Medizin gemacht und meinte seine Mutter hätte dies für ihn auch getan."

„Du könntest recht haben, Kagome-sama.", gab Miroku ihr recht

„Außerdem ist die Wunde auf seiner Schulter immer noch nicht verheilt. Bevor ich hier hergekommen bin habe ich seinen Verband gewechselt und eine Kräutersalbe aufgetragen, aber die Wunde sieht genauso aus wie am ersten Tag eurer Wiederkehr."

„Das ist schon seltsam. Inuyashas Wunden heilen doch so schnell.", grübelte Sango. „Vielleicht…" Ein lautes Krachen war zu hören bevor Rin in die Hütte gestürmt kam, ihr Gesicht aufgeregt und ängstlich.

„Kagome-sama, kommt schnell zum Tempel. Inuyasha ist verrückt geworden."

Er wusste irgendwo war er, er hatte ihn eben noch gesehen. Wild drehte Inuyasha sich um, ignorierte dabei den Schmerz in seiner Schulter, so wie die Übelkeit die noch nicht wieder verschwunden war. Panik schien seinen Hals zuzuschnüren, er fühlte sich so müde, doch die Gefahr war ganz nah.

Schwerfällig fletschte er seine Zähne und zuckte mit seinen Krallen. _Ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen, der Bastard ist noch hier._, dachte Inuyasha verzweifelt.

Kagome hatte ihm, nachdem sie seinen Verband gewechselt hatte, unter Androhung das verhasste Wort so lange zu sagen bis er seinen eigenen Namen vergessen hatte, in ihr Bett geschickt. Inuyasha hatte sich geweigert, sich beschwert, sie beschimpft am Ende aber doch nachgegeben.

Er war ihr –nicht dass er es zugeben würde- dankbar. Ihr Bett war weich, noch immer hatte er seinen und ihren Geruch riechen können und es schien als würde es ihm ein wenig besser gehen, wenn er nur tief einatmete. Außerdem fühlte er sich so schwach und die heißen und kalten Schauer die ihm über den Rücken fuhren halfen auch nicht.

Nichts desto trotz zwang er sich nur zu dösen, denn das Gefühl dass ihn jemand beobachtete war ihm bis in den Tempel gefolgt.

_Und ich hatte Recht,_ selbst seine Gedanken schienen kraftlos. Zuerst hatte er leise Schritte gehört, Atmen, eine unsichere hohe Stimme. Irritierend war sie gewesen, wütend hatte sie ihn gemacht. _Ich finde dich du Mistkerl!_

„Komm raus!", hechelte er, sein Atem kam stoßweise, als wäre er tagelang gelaufen und es viel ihm schwer Luft zu bekommen.

„Inuyasha…" da war die Stimme wieder. Wütend schob er ein Möbelstück zur Seite, überrascht dass er noch dazu fähig war. Ein schriller Schrei schien seine Wut nur noch anzufachen. Wild drehte er sich um, bemerkte nur nebenbei wie er einige Gefäße zu Boden warf.

_Ich muss hier raus!_, dachte er panisch und sprang ohne zu zögern durch eines der Fenster.

Die tief stehende Sonne stach in seinen Augen und er musste Sie mit seiner Hand abschirmen um wenigstens Umrisse erkennen zu können.

„Inuyasha, was ist mit dir?"

„Shippo?"; fragte er überrascht und hechelte verzweifelt; er bekam kaum noch Luft. „Warst du das?"

„W-was? Inuyasha ist alles in Ordnung?" Zu laut für seine sensiblen Ohren. Es schmerzte.

„Du hast uns verfolgt, richtig? Willst du deinen Freund etwa rächen?" _Natürlich, er war es. Ganz sicher, darum habe ich ihn auch nicht bemerkt, ich kenne seinen Geruch zu gut._ Ihm schienen seine Gedanken logisch. Sicherlich hatte der Fuchsdämon seinen Freund rächen wollen den Inuyasha hatte umbringen müssen.

„Inuyasha! Wovon redest du?" Inuyasha konnte Angst riechen und hören. Gut, dass sollte dem Wicht eine Lehre sein. _Ich werde ihn bestrafen!_ Er zwang sich zu einem Grinsen, zeigte dabei seine Fangzähne.

„Inuyasha!" Verwundert drehte er sich um. _Dieser Geruch, diese Stimme…_

„Kagome…", flüsterte er heiser. Seine Wut ließ beim Anblick seiner Gefährtin ein wenig nach.

„Inuyasha, lass Shippo bitte los." Kagomes Stimme war ruhig und Inuyasha schaute sie verwirrt an. _Shippo?_ Da bemerkte er kleine scharfe Krallen die an seiner Hand kratzten und ein heiseres Röcheln. Er öffnete seine Hand die eben noch den Hals des Fuchsjungen zu gedrückt hatte. _Was habe ich getan?_ Er wusste es nicht, konnte sich nicht daran erinnern den Jungen gepackt zu haben.

„Gut, Inuyasha, komm her. Ruhig, ich will dir nichts tun.", meinte Kagome, ihre Stimme immer noch seltsam ruhig. Inuyasha machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf sie zu, bevor er ihre nächsten Worte hörte.

„Verzeih mir Inuyasha. SITZ!"

Kagome schaute besorgt auf Inuyasha bewusstlose Gestalt, während sie abwesend einen feuchten Lappen auf seine Stirn legte.

„Kagome-chan, wie geht es ihm?", fragte Sango besorgt, die kurz zu Nachbarn gegangen war damit diese auf ihre Kinder aufpassen konnten. Miroku war mit Kaede, die sich ein wenig besser fühlte, zu einem in der Nähe wohnenden Priester gegangen um vielleicht einen Hinweis auf Inuyashas Zustand zu finden.

Kagome hielt diesen Versuch für unsinnig, da sie Inuyasha am besten kannten und es wenig Menschen gab die etwas über Halbdämonen wussten. Die Meisten waren der Meinung, egal ob Halb oder Volldämon, dass sie nichts weiter als eine Gefahr darstellten.

_Aber was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Irgendwo müssen wir anfangen._

Selbst Shippo hatte helfen wollen, indem er Myoga suchen wollte, aber Kagome hatte es im strengsten verboten. Die Wälder schienen noch gefährlicher als sonst zu sein und sie hatten Shippo erst vor kurzem das Leben retten müssen. _Wenn Inuyasha schon erkrankt ist, möchte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen was mit Shippo passieren könnte._ Sie konnte sich keinen Reim aus der Sache mache, sicher war sie sich, aber das es etwas mit dem Biss zu tun hatte den er für über eine Woche bekommen hatte. Ein Gedanke keimte in ihr auf, etwas kam ihr bekannt vor aber sobald sie sich versuchte zu erinnern, an was sein Verhalten sie erinnerte, verschwand es auch schon wieder. Es war dasselbe Gefühl wie wenn man den Namen einer Person auf der Zungenspitze hatte, sobald man sich aber erinnern wollte vergaß man ihn wieder.

Inuyasha hatte, nachdem er bewusstlos wurde und sie ihn in den Tempel geschafft hatten, in ihrem Bett gelegen, ohne sich viel zu bewegen. Aber vor kurzem fing er an sich fiebrig hin und herzuwerfen, zu schwitzen und manchmal heiser zu knurren.

„Sein Fieber ist stärker geworden, aber ich habe Angst ihm, solange er nicht aufwacht, etwas dagegen zu geben.", erwiderte Kagome und strich dem Halbdämonen zärtlich über das silberne, verschwitze Haar.

„Miroku und Kaede werden bis morgen nicht wiederkommen, denke ich.", meinte Sango besorgt und reichte Kagome eine Tontasse mit heißem Tee.

„Was ist mit deinen Kindern?", fragte Kagome besorgt.

„Die Kinder sind erst mal bei Nazumi. Sie hat schon früher auf sie aufgepasst. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, ich bleibe bei dir."

„Danke, Sango-chan."  
„Kagome-chan… Ich weiß dass sich das jetzt grausam anhört, aber ich habe Shippo zu Rin geschickt damit sie ihm einige von Kaedes Bannkräutern und Salz für uns mitgibt. Inuyashas Verhalten war gefährlich. Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst und ihn aufgehalten hättest… Ich weiß nicht was aus Shippo geworden wäre.", flüsterte Sango mitleidig. „Wir sollten Sicherhaltshalber eine Versieglung aufbauen. Oder sind deine Barrieren besser geworden?"

Kagome schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Kaede hatte erst vor kurzem angefangen ihr verschiedene Arten von Barrieren zu zeigen, aber sie tat sich schwer in diesem Bereich.

„Vielleicht ist es besser so.", meinte sie nachgebend. Sie mochte die Idee nicht, dass ihre beste Freundin Inuyasha für gefährlich hielt, selbst in seiner Dämonengestallt hatte sie ihn immer wieder zurückholen können, aber sein Verhalten gegenüber Rin und Shippo hatte auch sie in Angst versetzt.

Inuyasha atmete angestrengt ein. Sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt und er war sich nicht sicher ob ihm heiß oder kalt war.

„Kagome…", keuchte er auf und fühlte wie eine weiche Hand seine umfasste.

„Inuyasha, wie geht es dir?" Konnte er Tränen in ihrer Stimme hören?

„Keh… nur ein Kratzer.", versuchte er, war sich aber nicht sicher ob sie ihn verstanden hatte. Sein Hals war so trocken. „Wasser…"

„Ja, sicher. Hier, trink." Ihre Stimme war eilig und sie hielt im eine kleine Schale Wasser an den Mund. Inuyashas öffnete schlagartig seine Augen beim Geruch des Wassers, sein Magen schob sich schmerzhaft zusammen. _Was…_ Es roch… _Widerwärtig. Abartig_.

Wütend schlug er ihre Hand zur Seite, hörte wie die Schale zersprang, Kagomes scharfes Einatmen, bevor er sich zur Seite drehte und sein Magen versuchte sich zu erleichtern.

„Inuyasha!" _Nicht so laut…_, dachte er schwindelig, allerdings beruhigte ihn die, wenn auch laute Stimme seiner Gefährtin ein wenig. Er fühlte immer noch Wut in sich, aber etwas in seinem Inneren weigerte sich diese Wut gegen Kagome zu wenden.

Weiche Hände rieben seinen Rücken, während Inuyasha Galle in seinem Mund schmeckte und auch wenn seine Haut, sogar durch seine Kleidung, hypersensibel schien, besänftigte es seinen Gefühle ein wenig. „Alles wird gut, keine Sorge." _Mit wem spricht sie?_

Seine Stimme versagte, sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt, atmen ging wieder schwer und er begann leicht zu hecheln.

Kagome schaute panisch zu wie Inuyasha darum kämpfte Luft zu bekommen, Speichel lief im aus dem Mund, bildete langsam schaumige Flocken.

„Sango-chan!", rief sie aufgebracht, versuchte Inuyasha festzuhalten der angefangen hatte am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Seine Augen schienen leer, als würde er in weite Ferne schauen, Schaum hatte sich mittlerweile in großen Mengen vor seinem Mund gebildet.

Bei ihrem lauten Ruf und Sangos schritten, schrie er kreischend, bäumte sich unter ihr auf.

„Kagome-chan!" Sango kam eilig in den Raum gelaufen, Schlaf noch in den Augen, eine Kerze brannte hell in ihrer Hand.

Als sie näher kam und sich neben Kagome kniete die Inuyasha wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben schien, brüllte Inuyasha abermals auf und schnappte wütend nach Sango.

„Vorsicht!", rief Kagome und versuchte mit ihrem Gewicht Inuyasha zurückzuhalten. Sie sah, wie sich das Licht der Kerze in seinen Augen spiegelte, sein Mund war weit aufgerissen, zeigte seine Reißzähne, aus seiner Kehle drang ein wildes, kreischendes Schreien. „Sango-chan, geh zur Seite, nimm die Kerze weg!"

_Wut, Beißlust…_ fing sie an hektisch zu denken, während sie Inuyasha Klauen verzweifelt festhielt. Er hatte sich nicht in einen Volldämonen verwandelt und schien ein Großteil seiner eigentlichen Stärke verloren zu haben, sonst wäre sie nie in der Lage gewesen in zu halten. _Schaum, Wasserangst…_ Es schien, als würde sie ein Klicken in ihrem Kopf hören.

_Natürlich!,_ dachte sie erschrocken und schaute auf Inuyasha verzerrtes Gesicht. „Inuyasha, verzeih mir…", flüsterte sie mitleidig. „Sitz!" Sie hatte zuvor ihren Griff um ihn gelockert so, dass er sich fast aufgerichtet hatte und wütend nach Sango schnappte, doch mit ihren Worten wurde er hart zurück auf den Boden geworfen und schien abermals das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Kagome…", flüsterte er heiser, bevor sich seine Augen schlossen.

Kagome waren sie dunkler vorgekommen als zuvor.

„Und du glaubst es ist… Tollwut?", fragte Sango verwundert. Sie hatte noch nie etwas von dieser Krankheit gehört. Kagome nickte, während sie Inuyashas Gestallt betrachtete die unnatürlich ruhig zu sein schien, nur sein rasselnder Atem war Anzeichen dass er noch lebte.

„Ja, ich bin mir fast sicher.", erwiderte Kagome ein wenig aufgeregt. „Es wird über den Speichel von infizierten Tieren übertragen und greift das Gehirn an."

„Ah…Du meinst die Bisswunde die Inuyasha von dem Dämonen bekommen hat?"

„Genau. Nach und nach, so wie sich der Virus ausbreitet, tauchen Symptome auf. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, da ich nur die Auffälligsten kenne. Beißwut, Aggressivität, Schaum vor dem Mund.", meinte Kagome nachdenklich. „Es wird häufig von Füchsen und Hunden übertragen."

„Jetzt verstehe ich. Inuyasha meinte dass der Dämon in dem Dorf ein Fuchsdämon gewesen ist und auch Shippos Freund schien betroffen.", begann Sango aufgeregt aufzuzählen.  
„Richtig und ich bin mir sicher dass sein paranoides Verhalten, das Fieber und seine Bewegungsprobleme Anzeichen waren."

„Bewegungsprobleme?" Ihr war nichts aufgefallen an Inuyasha Bewegungen, aber sie hatte ihn kaum gesehen seitdem sie zurückgekommen waren.

„Ja, wir wären fast von einer Klippe gefallen, als wir nach Shippo gesucht haben.", murmelte Kagome. „Darum wollte er nicht, dass ich auf dem Rückweg auf seinen Rücken steige." _Oh Inuyasha, warum hättest du nicht einmal deinen Stolz vergessen können? Hättest du nur etwas gesagt, dann wäre ich vielleicht früher darauf gekommen._

„Hm… es scheint für dich alles sehr logisch zu sein.", erwiderte Sango plötzlich nachdenklich. „Aber du hast etwas vergessen."

„Was denn Sango-chan?"

„Inuyasha ist ein Halbdämon. Wie häufig haben wir ihn krank gesehen? Und selbst wenn, dann nur für ganz kurze Zeit. Am Ende ist er dennoch ein Dämon und sein Körper kann jegliche Art von Krankheiten viel schneller abwehren. Dasselbe gilt erst recht für die beiden Fuchsdämonen, die ähnliche Anzeichen gehabt haben."

„Gibt es denn keine… Dämonkrankheit?", fragte Kagome verzweifelt.

Sango schüttelte ihren Kopf verneinend. „Nicht das ich je etwas davon gehört habe. Der Körper von Dämonen, auch wenn einige uns so ähnlich sehen, funktioniert völlig anders. Er verarbeitet und regeneriert sich einfach zu schnell. Darum werden Großdämonen wie Sesshoumaru und Kouga so alt, denke ich."

„Hm… du hast vielleicht recht, aber nur weil noch nie so etwas passiert ist, heißt es nicht, dass es nicht passieren kann. In meiner Zeit gibt es viele Krankheiten nicht mehr die es heute noch gibt, dafür aber eine ganze Menge neue.", erwiderte Kagome ein wenig trotzig.

„Kagome-chan." Sango griff nach der Hand ihrer Freundin. „Glaube mir ich sage das nicht um dich zu verletzen, sondern weil ich wirklich nicht weiß was ich davon halten soll und dir lediglich mein Wissen mitteile. Oder das Fehlen von diesem." Kagome schaute Sango an und lächelte leicht. Es tat ihr Leid so barsch gewesen zu sein, aber sie war verzweifelt. Es sah endlich so aus als würden sie wissen was mit Inuyasha los ist und Sango machte ihre Hoffnungen zu nicht.

„Aber erzähl doch, wenn es wirklich diese Krankheit ist, welche Chancen gibt es auf Heilung?", fragte Sango um das Thema möglichst schnell zu wechseln. Kagome hielt inne.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Normalerweise wird man sobald man gebissen wird, dagegen geimpft.", erwiderte Kagome, während ihr Innerstes langsam zuzufrieren schien.

„Und die Tiere? Die, die beißen, wie behandelt ihr die? Vielleicht gibt es irgendein Mittel..."

„Sango-chan… Sie werden meistens erschossen, wenn sie nicht von alleine sterben."

Sango hatte Kagome einen beruhigenden Tee gemacht und ein paar ihrer eigenen Kräuter zugemischt. Sie halfen beim Einschlafen und Sango war sich sicher dass ihre Freundin Schlaf momentan mehr brauchte als bei Inuyasha zu sein, dem sie sowieso nicht helfen konnte.

Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Halbdämonen, der noch immer unverändert da lag. Sie hatte vor einer Weile bemerkt dass sein Atem ruhiger geworden war und dies hatte sie ungemein beruhigt.

Sie war nicht in Inuyasha verliebt, hatte aber im Laufe ihrer Reise eine andere Art Liebe für ihn entwickelt. Sie hatten zusammen gekämpft und wenn sie Inuyasha in etwas mehr als jeden anderen respektiert hatte, dann war es für seine Stärke, körperlich sowie geistig. Er mochte vielleicht Dickköpfig, egoistisch, eingebildet und hitzig sein, aber er war ein guter Kämpfer und gewann meistens. Außerdem hatte er über den Zeitraum indem sie zusammen gereist sind seine Loyalität und ein gewisses Einfühlungsvermögen sowie Gerechtigkeitssinn gezeigt.

Das war am Ende auch der Grund, warum Sango darüber hinwegsehen konnte, dass er zur Hälfte ein Dämon war. Ihr Leben lang hatte man ihr gesagt, dass alle Dämonen gefährlich waren und die in Menschengestallt am meistens; aber man hatte ihr auch beigebracht einen guten Kämpfer zu respektieren. Eine gute Person.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum Kohaku Inuyasha gegenüber immer noch etwas reserviert war und das obwohl er für eine Weile mit Sesshoumaru und seinen Gefährten gereist war. Nie hatten sie miteinander gekämpft und sich gegenseitig das Leben gerettet.

_Inuyasha, werde wieder gesund, wir brauchen dich hier. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku und ich, wir sind noch lange nicht mit dir fertig._ Sie schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter.

Nein, Sango liebte ihn nicht so wie Kagome es tat, aber sie liebte ihn dennoch. Auf ihre Weise.

„Kagome-chan, wach auf.", Sango versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, konnte aber ihre Aufregung nicht gänzlich verdrängen.

„W-Was?", gähnte sie leicht, wachte aber schlagartig auf, als hätte jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über sie geschüttet. Inuyasha? „Sango-chan, was ist? Ist Inuyasha in Ordnung?"

„Komm schnell, es passiert etwas mit ihm.", erwiderte Sango drängend.

Kagome stand so schnell sie konnte auf und ging ihrer Freundin eilig nach._ Ich hätte nicht einschlafen sollen., _dachte sie panisch. Was ist wenn er stirbt?

„Vielen Dank." Miroku verbeugte sich tief vor dem alten Priester. Er war ein alter Freund Kaedes und laut der Priesterin einer der weisesten Priester in der Umgebung. Immer noch verfluchte Miroku Hachi, der wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ist. Seit sein alter Meister Mushin vor einem Jahr an Altersschwäche –und sicherlich auch kaputter Leber – gestorben war, hatte Miroku keine Möglichkeit mehr gefunden den Waschbären ausfindig zu machen. Dieser war gerne in der Nähe des Tempels gewesen, konnte aber den neuen Priester weniger leiden und zog seitdem durch ganz Japan. Hin und wieder ließ er sich bei Miroku blicken, aber nie wenn er gebraucht wurde. _Unsere Reise hätte so viel schneller gehen können und wir hätten einen richtigen Priester finden können_. So sehr er auch versucht hatte Kaedes Beurteilung nachvollziehen zu können, so schien ihm der alte Mann lediglich eines; nämlich alt. Miroku bezweifelte nicht dessen Wissen um Pflanzen, aber seine spirituellen Kräfte waren eher klein und auch hatte er keine Gerüchte über Dämonen die sich besonders aggressiv verhielten, gehört. Um genau zu sein hörte er fast gar nichts mehr.

„Was?", fragte der alte Mann mit knorriger Stimme. Miroku schaute verdrießlich drein.

„Vielen Dank, für eure Gastfreundschaft!", schrie er dem Alten fast ins Ohr. _Wenn das so weitergeht werde ich bald heiser_.

„Ah, keine Ursache." Miroku ging schnell Kaede nach, welche schon weitergehumpelt war.

„Das war ein voller Reinfall.", meinte Miroku niedergeschlagen. Es war nicht normal für ihn sich zu beschweren, aber er machte sich Sorgen um Inuyasha. Irgendwo gab er sich die Schuld an der Verfassung des Halbdämons, wer er es doch gewesen der ihm von diesem Auftrag erzählt hatte. Es bringt nichts, sich Sorgen um bereits Geschehenes zu machen, dachte er betrübt.

„Hm… Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass er so alt geworden war.", erwiderte Kaede.

„Nun…" Was sollte Miroku antworten. Es war ja nicht so als wäre die Priesterin selbst noch jung. Ich hoffe zu Hause ist alles in Ordnung. Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Vielleicht eine Warnung?

Inuyasha wachte langsam auf. _Was ist das?_ Es war als hätte jemand eine Decke über sein Gesicht gelegt. Er hörte nur gedämpft und seine Nase schien wie verstopft. Noch immer fühlte er sich schwach, aber zumindest schien der Schmerz verschwunden.

„Inuyasha, kannst du mich hören?" Kagomes besorgte Stimme drang in seine Ohren. _Was ist bloß los?_ Inuyasha fühlte sich leicht verwirrt. Er konnte die Vögel hören, sogar den Wind, aber alles schien gedämpft, wie als hätte er Watte in den Ohren. _Und in der Nase..._, dachte er irritiert und versuchte Kagomes Geruch ausfindig zu machen. Doch auch wenn er wusste dass sie wahrscheinlich direkt neben ihm war, konnte er sie nicht riechen.

"Kagome... was...", seine Stimme klang wie Sandpapier und fühlte sich genauso in seiner Kehle an.

"Ruhig, Inuyasha, mach dir keine Sorgen, wir bekommen das sicherlich wieder hin.", meinte Kagome beruhigend und Inuyasha spürte wie ihre Hand durch seine Haare fuhr über seinen Kopf, zwischen seinen Ohren... _Moment..._Seine Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und er blinzelte verwirrt, nicht an das helle Licht der morgendlichen Sonne gewöhnt. Im wurde ein wenig schwindelig, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten, auch wenn Kagome ihm mit ihrer Hand auf seiner Brust zu wissen gab, dass dies für keine gute Idee hielt.

Er griff sich verwirrt an den Kopf, zog sie aber gleich wieder erschrocken zurück. _Meine Ohren..._

"Was zur Hölle...!", fluchte er erschrocken und blinzelte wild, damit sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnen konnten.

"Sango-chan, bitte mach die Fenster zu.", hörte er Kagome sagen. _Sango? Ich habe sie gar nicht bemerkt,_ dachte er abwesend. _Wieso habe ich sie nicht bemerkt?_

Inuyasha hatte selten in seinem Leben Angst gehabt. Nicht seitdem er gelernt hatte sich selbst zu verteidigen. Erst nachdem er Kagome kennengelernt hatte, kam auch die Angst zurück. Aber nicht um sich selbst, sondern um andere, seine Freunde. Aber jetzt machte sich ausgewachsene Panik in ihm breit und lief eiskalt seinen Rücken hinunter.

"Wieso..."

"Inuyasha, keine Sorge, du bist sicherlich bald wieder der Alte.", versuchte Kagome ihn zu beruhigen, doch auch ihre Stimme schien ein wenig verzweifelt. Das Licht verschwand so plötzlich wie es gekommen war und er konnte sie endlich deutlicher sehen, auch wenn noch immer helle Lichtpunkte vor seinen Augen tanzten. Fast zögerlich hob er seine Hand auf Gesichtshöhe und betrachtete seine Finger.

Seine Finger mit kurzen, schwächlichen Menschennägeln.  
"Wieso... Wieso bin ich ein Mensch?"


End file.
